Special
by LibertyEevee
Summary: Touko is mute, but she has a very unusal gift. A certain green haired teenager will help it develop, but why? And will they fight each other or fight together. ToukoxN. I suck at summaries. Rated T for some language and innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

Ok... so this is my first fanfic, I totally love Pokemon B&W so of course my first fanfic would be about it. I used Touko instead of Hilda because, quite frankly, that name is stupid. Anyways this is ToukoxN with a little BiancaxCheren (cause they are so cute together :3.) It mostly fits the basic story of B&W with a few alterations to Touko's character and the plot. Enjoy!

Special

Chapter One: Birthday

Touko's brown eyes slowly fluttered open as her shrill alarm rang out. She clumsily threw her hand out to stop the damn thing then remembered what day it was.

She grabbed her small pink alarm clock and shook it until it stopped. She then leapt out of bed and threw on her normal outfit and did her hair at the same time. Not complete without her trusty hat of course.

She flew down the stairs with such speed she could have beaten a rapidash. Her mom was already waiting there with a massive chocolate muffin (her favourite) on the table, smiling away.

"Happy fourteenth birthday Touko." Her mom said cheerfully, pecking Touko's cheek as she sat down on the wooden chair licking her lips.

Touko nodded silently but with a massive bright smile. She picked her muffin and took a big, greedy bite out of it chewing quickly. After finishing the whole gthing in about thirty seconds, she let out a satisfied sigh and turned to her mother.

_"Thanks mom! That was delicious!" _ Touko signed.

See Touko was born mute and her mom never insisted that she saw a doctor or anything, she believed her daughter was perfect just as she was. Her best friends, Bianca and Cheren thought the same thing, they never questioned Touko and loved her dearly. Even if Cheren didn't always show it.

Before her mom could reply, Bianca burst through the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She squealed wrapping her arms around Touko.

Touko laughed silently before signing _"Thanks Bibi, love ya!"_

Cheren walked through the door carrying a fairly large box. "Hey Bianca, thanks for the help." He said sarcastically placing it on the table carefully.

Bianca pouted "Your the guy Cheren, you should do the hard work."

He rolled his eyes and was about to say something sarcastic back but Touko interrupted.

She was by the box in a second, inspecting every inch of it.

_"What's this then?"_ She signed raising one eyebrow.

"Your birthday present silly!" Bianca giggled.

_"I told you guys! No presents!"_ Touko signed as her face formed into a dissaproving frown.

"Touko..." Her mother shook her head. She loved her daughter but sometims she was as stubborn as a zebstrika. "Thank your friends and if you need me I'll be in the kitchen."

_"She's right, thanks you guys but you REALLY shouldn't have."_ Touko signed.

"It was no problem Touko. It's really from Professor Juniper aswell." Cheren replied, no added sarcasm this time.

Touko's eyes lit up, she really admired Juniper and wanted to be like her when she was older. _"Really!"_ She signed excitedly.

"Really!" Bianca smiled at her friend "Now open it quickly!"

Touko wasted no time in doing this. She peeked inside the box and put her hand to her mouth as a way of gasping.

_"Are these what I think they are?" _She signed, body trembling.

"Yep, three pokeballs." Cheren confirmed nodding his head "With real pokemon inside."

Touko blinked very slowly taking this information in.

"Well! Go ahead and choose your's first then me, then Cheren!" Bianca blurted out unable to contain the excitement any longer.

"Hey why me last!" He interjected.

"Just cause!" Bianca said glaring at him.

"Whatever..." He sighed "Anyways go on Touko, choose."

Touko closed her eyes. It looked like she was thinking to other people but she was actually, what she liked to call, sensing.

Other than being mute, Touko was different in another way. She could see people's aura's. By this, I mean she could tell certain things about them, like if they were good, bad, weird or just normal. Different people had different aura's, not even twins had the same aura. She hadn't told anyone about this, not her mom, not her friends. She thought she was already weird, she didn't want to be a complete freakshow.

She opened her eyes and saw one of the red balls shine brightly, the others had no light at all. _"That's strange..."_ She thought to herself _"Are the others empty or something?"_

She picked up the one that shone and as soon as she touched it, the light faded away. She threw the ball onto the floor and a small, blue and white pokemon appeared.

"Osha!" It cried out.

"Awwwwww!" Bianca squeaked "What a cutie!"

"Indeed..." Cheren said.

Touko stared at the creature, it stared right back. It looked at her curiously, as if waiting for her to speak. She opened her mouth, then remembered that she couldn't do this. She looked at her friends desperatley, and Bianca wanted to help but decided against it.

She looked back at the pokemon who was starting to get nervous. She shifted slightly then wondered something.

_"Hi my name's Touko."_ She signed towards the creature.

It smiled and nodded. "Oshawatt." It replied

Bianca and Cheren gasped and Touko's eyes widened but she smiled at her new friend.

_"Wanna hug?"_ She signed at Oshawatt.

The creature jumped into her arms and rubbed itself against her letting out a small, delighted squeal.

"I-it understands you..." Cheren stammered utterfly confused.

Bianca remained speechless, which was new.

Touko placed Oshawatt down and signed at her friends _"I know, I'll ask Professor Juniper about this later, but for now you two should choose your first pokemon!"_

Bianca suddenly snapped back into reality and grabbed a pokeball from the box releasing the pokemon quickly.

"Tepig!" It said snorting out smoke.

"Oh wow!" She gasped eyes sparkling "You're so awesome! I'm gonna call you Smokey! Oh and I'm Bianca!"

"Tepig!" The pokemon said enthusiastically as Biana picked it up and stroked it.

Cheren walked up to the box and slowly took out the last pokeball, and inhaling deeply he let the pokemon out.

"Snivy." It proudly stated it's name.

Cheren smiled slightly at the creature. "Hi, names Cheren, I think you deserve a good name. How about Kohana, after the flower?"

"Sni, snivy." The creature agreed gladly.

"So you gonna name your little cutie there?" Bianca asked Touko.

Touko remained silent for a while before signing_ "I can't think of a name right now, maybe later guys."_

Both her friends nodded.

_"By the way guys..."_ Touko smiled _"Thanks for the best birthday ever!"_

Okay, so not the best chapter but does include some important things for the future, just to clarify Smokey is a boy, Kohana is a girl and Oshawatt is a boy. Next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I don't actually know if anyone liked my story so far but hey I might as well continue it. And if I forget to put a disclaimer then please don't sue me. D: I have now decided it would be better to have the text on the side so sorry if this confuses you. Oh just to make sure you know, Oshawatt is level seven, Smokey is level six and Kohana is level six. Also I made Touko's eyes brown because I think she'd look prettier that way.

DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Pokemon, seriously no.

Chapter Two: A Fateful Encounter

After Bianca and Cheren left to say goodbye to their parents, Touko walked into the kitchen to find her mom washing up cheerily, like always. She walked up to her mother, tapping her shoulder lightly.

Her mom turned around and smiled at Touko "Hi honey, did you like your present?"

Touko shifted awkwardly before pulling out a pokeball and releasing Oshawott.

"Oshawott!" He giggled.

"Oh my!" Her mother gasped "What a cute little thing. Oh wait... does this mean?..."

Touko nodded_ "Yes mom, I will be going on a journey around Unova to become the champion."_

Her mom's eyes welled up with sadness and pride for her daughter "If that is what you want sweetie, but please take this." Her mom handed her a large watch.

_"Is this... an X-transciever?" _Touko signed.

"Yes it is and it has my number, Professor Juniper's, Cheren's and Bianca's so you can call any of us if you need to." Her mom said as a small tear dripped down her cheek.

_"Oh mom, please don't cry. I promise to call you at least once a every two days. And if I heard you correctly Bianca and Cheren are getting one from their parents too?"_ Touko signed smiling sadly.

Her mom nodded "Oh honey... this is your journey and I promise not to interfere, but please do call me as often as you can. And yes Bianca and Cheren should be getting one from their mothers too."

_"Thank's mom... I almost forgot! Look at this!"_ Touko signed and then turned towards Oshawott. _"Oshawott, jump up!"_

Oshawott happily complied whilst crying out his name.

"Oh my Arceus!" Her mom laughed "He can understand you!"

_"See mom, I'll be fine as long as I have Oshawott and my friends. No need to worry about me."_ Touko signed.

Her mom hugged her tightly "I know you will, but it's just mother's instinct to worry about their children." She said letting go of Touko "Now go on, go explore and live your life, but never forget this. I love you." She said softly, brushing Touko's hair out of her eyes.

Touko signalled for Oshawott to jump on her shoulder, grabbed her bag full of supplies and then they both sped off together. Into one big adventure. How big she wasn't sure, but she knew she could count on Oshawott to be there for her.

As soon as she was outside in her town, Nuvema, she ran straight to Professor Juniper's lab and dashed inside.

"Hi Touko, I've been expecting you!" Juniper waved at the girl.

_"You have?"_ Touko signed.

"Yep Bianca and Cheren both came to see me so I thought you would pop by." She said "Oh I see you chose Oshawott! He's cute isn't he?"

_"That seems to be a popular opinion." _Touko signed.

"Of course it is, after all he is really cute!" Juniped squealed and resembled Bianca for a moment "Anyways..." She said regaining her composure "I sense you need to talk to me about something."

Touko nodded _"You see, Oshawott can... well this will sound weird but he understands my sign language."_

Juniper beamed at the girl "I know! Isn't it awesome!"

_"Um you knew? How?" _Touko signed not understanding the older woman.

"Oh Touko, I know alot about you. I know that you see other's auras." Juniper spoke calmly

Tokou silently gasped at this but didn't sign anything.

"You have a gift Touko, this doesn't make you weird or unusual. It makes you special." Juniper said quietly "Never wish you were different Touko, your gift will help you achieve great things."

Touko looked at her feet and Oshawott remained on her shoulder.

Juniper sighed "Touko, right now I know you don't understand but one day, you will. Until then I believe you have my number for help. Oh and by the way you'll need these." Juniper turned around grabbing a small machine and 5 pokeballs.

She handed then to Touko who admired the machine then put them in her bag _"Is this the famous Pokedex?"_ She signed.

"It is, I want you to help me with my research. I know you intent to go around the gyms, so I want you to fill up this Pokedex for me. Think you can do that?" Juniper inquired but already knew the answer.

_"You betcha!"_ Tokou signed then fist-pumped.

Oshawott copied her "Osha!" He squeaked determindly.

"That's the spirit now get out there and make this a journey to remember!" Juniper ordered.

Touko needed no further encouragement, she bolted outside full of hope for her and her friends. She placed her hands on hips and nodded to herself, she knew her journey would be long and tough. But she also knew it would change her life forever.

How right she was.

Two days later...

"Your Pokemon are in full health, hope to see you again soon!" Nurse Joy said cheerfully.

Touko nodded with a smile and left the pokemon centre, when she arrived outside in Accumula Town. She saw a gathering at the edge of town and wondered what it was. Before going over she released Oshawott (who she still hadn't named) and signed at him _"Feeling better buddy?"_

Oshawott nodded and smiled at his trainer, they had formed a bond in four days which would take others months, if not years. They both depended on the other for survival and friendship. "Osha, osha?" He asked pointing towards the small group of people.

_"I don't know what's going on over there boy, but we can find out if you want."_ Touko signed.

"Oshawott!" He replied.

Touko bent down and patted his head as he sighed contently.

_"C'mon, before they all go!"_ Touko joked as she started to run towards the group, Oshawott toddled after her. She and Oshawott got about halfway before a familiar voice stopped them both.

"Hey! Touko!" A boy's voice called out behind her.

She slowly turned around and her face turned into a suprised smile. _"Cheren!"_ She signed.

He caught up to her and panted slightly before smiling "Hey, good to see you."

Touko nodded and Oshawott giggled "Osha, oshawott!"

_"He says good to see you too."_ Touko signed to Cheren.

Cheren raised his eyebrows "You understand him?"

Touko shrugged _"Sort of, just short things really." _She signed.

"How strange... Anyways what about a battle?" Cheren asked pulling out a Pokeball and enlarging it.

Touko looked at the group of people and decided they wouldn't be going anywhere soon _"Sure. Why not?" _She signed.

Cheren smirked "Go Kohana!" He yelled as he threw the ball and his Snivy appeared in a flash of light.

"Sniiii!" She cried out.

_"Oshawott, let's battle!" _Touko signed at her otter pokemon.

"Osha, wott!" He squealed excitedly, after all this was their first trainer battle.

"Kohana use tackle!" Cheren instructed.

_"Oshawott dodge it, then use watergun!" _Touko signed quickly.

"Wott!" He said then dodged Kohana's attack as he blasted out a rather powerful watergun.

Even though Kohana's type, grass, was resistant to water attacks you could see she was severly weakened as she stumbled backwards and breathed heavily.

Cheren pouted "Now, Kohana, try again, tackle!" He barked out his orders.

Even though she was weak the grass pokemon was still faster than little Oshawott.

_"Oshawott dodge!"_ Touko signed, but she was too late.

"Snivy!" Kohana said triumphantly as she crashed into Oshawott's stomach and he tumbled over.

Cheren smiled smugly, but Oshawott wasn't going to give up and let his trainer lose.

He sprang up and waited for his instructions.

_"That's my boy! Now use leer!" _Touko signed, proud of her little friend.

"Oshawott..." The water pokemon growled deeply and leered at Kohana, who trembled slightly at his unfriendly face.

"Huh, a status attack. Well we can do one of those. Kohana use leer back at him!" Cheren said.

_"Oshawott cover your face! Just trust me!" _Touko signed, unsure if her plan would work.

Oshawott, though confused, complied. He had unfailing faith in his trainer.

"What the-!" Cheren said just as confused as the blue creature.

Kohana continued using leer, but as Oshawott couldn't see her doing this, he couldn't be afraid of her.

Cheren frowned, no books mentioned improvisation.

Kohana gave up after using it about four times. Oshawott sensed this and looked back up.

_"Oshawott use tackle and finish this!" _Touko signed.

Oshawott did as his trainer ordered and let out a rouch tackle on Kohana.

"Sniiiiiiivyyyy!" She screeched then fell to the ground, knocked out.

Cheren returned his pokemon to it's ball "You did well, now rest." He whispered.

_"We did it buddy!"_ Touko sighed letting out a big toothy smile at her pokemon and bending down, arms outstretched for a hug.

"Ossshhha!" He giggled and hugged her tightly.

She stood up, pokemon still in her arms and swung him around delighted at his first win.

He giggled again, squealing happily.

Cheren smiled, the bond between these two was clearly strong.

Touko placed Oshawott on her should and motioned for Cheren to follow her. He shrugged in a 'whatever' way and walked after her as she continued running towards the crowd, which had grown slightly bigger.

She halted just infront of a man in strange clothing, with Cheren behind her.

"People, understand my intentions. Only the best for these magnificent creatures. You see, we assume that pokemon WANT to work with us or for us. But what if they don't What if they just want to be free and live their lives without disturbance, without pesky trainers capturing them. Not giving a seconds thought as to if they have a family. Please just free the pokemon from a lifetime of work and despair! That is all." He spoke then dissapeared from sight.

"That was... interesting." Cheren said frowing slightly "Well I'd best be off see you later Touko."

_"Bye for now Cheren!" _Touko signed and sent him off with a little wave. After he was gone she turned around and walked towards route 2, so she could get to Striaton City for her first gym badge.

When she wasn't looking she accidently bumped into the guy next to her. She looked up at him. He had bright green hair, bluish-gray eyes and was dressed in black and white. The most noticible thing was a white and green cube hanging out of the side of his pants.

She went to sign, then realised this would be useless because he probably didn't even know sign language.

The boy looked at her and raised an eyebrow much like Cheren did. He stayed silent as she did before giving up and speaking "I'm sorry for bumping into you are you alright?"

Tokou nodded slowly, still looking at the boys unusual coloured eyes.

"Osha, oshawott, osha." Oshawott said to the boy and the boys face turned into one of shock.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken but your pokemon says you are mute. Is this true?" The boy politely asked.

It was Touko's face which turned to shock now as she nodded.

The boy smiled gently "I know sign language, I am assuming you do too?"

Touko beamed massively _"Yes I do, and by the way did you just say you could understand Oshawott?" _She signed.

"Yes I can understand him, can't you?" The boy said.

_"I can only understand short sentences and words, nothing too detailed."_ Touko signed shrugging like it was nothing.

"That's truly remarkable, I have never met anopther who can understand their pokemons speech, even the slightest." The boy said softy and quietly.

_"What's your name?" _Touko asked, curious about just who this boy was.

"My name is N." He said simply.

_"N? Cool name!" _Touko smiled brightly at N.

N frowned slightly "You... you think my name is cool?"

Touko nodded eargerly _"My name is Touko."_

"Touko huh? That's a nice name. And by the way thanks for saying I have a cool name." N said nodding and smiling.

_"I only told the truth." _Touko signed and she meant it.

N smiled again, he liked this friendly girl. Most people were suspicious nowadays "Hey, I don't suppose you understood that speech that happened just now did you?"

Touko pondered this for a moment before signing _"I guess I understood what he meant, about people abusing pokemon. But I don't think all pokemon would want to be freed. What about those that love their trainers?"_

N chuckled slightly "You really think pokemon could love people who make them fight?"

Touko frowned slightly _"Well I love Oshawott and I'm pretty sure he loves me back. Isn't that right bud?" _She signed the last bit so Oshawott could see it.

"Oshawott!" He squealed, licking his trainers face as a way of kissing her.

_"Hey stop that!" _Touko giggled silenty but her mouth formed a straight line after he stopped _"Oh and anothing thing N. I would never force Oshawott to fight. I always make sure he want's to battle." _She signed, her face stern.

"Well that's good to know, not many people are like you anymore." N noted to her "Anyhow, would you care to battle?"

_"Sure! What do you think Oshawott?" _Touko signed.

"Wott!" He replied cheerfully.

N smirked "Well then, let's get started shall we?" He pulled out a pokeball "Purrloin come on out!"

He released a small cat-like pokemon. Touko took this oppurtunity to pull our her pokedex and scan the creature.

**"Purrloin. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect."**

Touko studied the picture closely, this Purrloin was purple whereas the one N owned was a darker blue-purple.

_"Handsome purrloin you got there N." _Touko signed.

"Thanks, hear that Purrloin? She thinks you're handsome." N smiled.

Purrloin blushed slightly before mewing.

Touko smiled _"You're welcome. Anyways you ready for a battle Oshawott?"_

Oshawott jumped off her shoulder and squeaked "Osha, osha!" He sang out.

"Ok! Purrloin scratch!" N commanded.

_"Oshawott dodge quickly, then use tackle!"_ Touko signed.

Oshawott did as he was told and with style. He danced around Purrloin, taunting it, then unleashed a powerful tackle.

"Purrloin!" The creature cried out in slight pain but remained on all four feet.

_"Now Oshawott! Use watergun!" _Touko signed.

"Dodge Purrloin." N said calmly.

Purrloin dodged skillfully and Oshawott's watergun hit a bush instead.

"Use assist!" N ordered.

"Purr!" Purrloin cried out as it used wrap on Oshawott.

"Oshaaaa!" He yelped in pain.

_"Oh no he can't see my sign language if he is faced the wrong way and can't move!" _Touko thought to herself. She could only watch as the wrap kept on squeezing the life out of her friend. _"NO OSHAWOTT!" _She screamed in her head over and over again.

N felt guilty, he could see the pain on her face of seeing her pokemon being hurt and being able to do nothing.

_"Oshawott! Use watergun on Purrloin, then break free. You can do it!" _She shouted inside her head, even though she knew it was no use.

Suddenly Oshawott's eyes snapped open. Full of determination he used watergun on Purrloin and since N had no idea it was coming he couldn't tell him to dodge.

"What!" N gasped.

"Ooooosssshhhhhhaaaaa..." Oshawott grunted as he broke free of his bonds "WOTT!" He yelled.

Though suprised Touko didn't waste any time. _"Now tackle!" _Touko mind-spoke pointing at Purrloin.

Oshawott charged at the fallen pokemon and gave it a final whack.

"Purr...loin..." The dazed pokemon said faintly.

N returned his pokemon and stared at Touko "What... What just happened?" He asked.

_"I-I don't know..." _Touko signed at him.

Oshawott jumped into his owners arms and snuggled into her warm chest.

"I erm, I have to go." N said quickly before running off.

Before Touko could say goodbye, he was gone. She looked at Oshawott, who was now peacefully sleeping in her arms.

Just how had he heard her thoughts?

Hope you liked this chapter, it was better than my last (I think.) Next chapter will also be up soon and with it Oshawott's name! Isn't it exciting! Stay tuned! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! And Zoaark I understand what you're saying, thanks for the help! I'm just not the best writer. And sorry for taking so long I just had so much schoolwork and a looooong project so I hope this chapter is ok.**

**Chapter Three: A New Friend**

Around 2 hours later...

As Touko wandered through the forest, Oshawott sitting on her shoulder quietly, she heard a small fluttering of wings and a pokemon cry.

"Pidove!" Squawked a strange bird pokemon.

_"What's that?"_ Touko wondered as she flipped out her pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

**"Pidove. The Tiny Bird Pokemon. Each follows its Trainer's orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands."**

_"Great! A new friend for us!" _She thought.

Oshawott nodded and smiled in agreement. Touko still didn't understand how he could hear her thoughts but she didn't question it.

Touko grabbed a pokeball out of her bag and lobbed it unevenly at the bird pokemon. Needless to say it missed, thunked on a tree and scared the Pidove causing it to fly away cooing.

_"Damn my bad throwing..." _She mumbled in her mind as she retrieved the pokeball.

A small voice chuckled "Well I must say you have great aim." A male voice tittered as it clambered down the tree cracking a few branches.

_"Who's there!" _She thought alarmed before realising the person wouldn't be able to understand her.

"Oh you don't recognise my voice? Well I suppose I have a wider volcabulary than the last time we met." The voice spoke.

Touko's eyes widened and her jaw pratically dropped to the floor, Oshawott was stunned into silence. This person could hear her thoughts like Oshawott, hmmm... EXACTLY like Oshawott...

_"H-how can you look into my mind! Are you some sorta wizard!" _Touko mind-spoke to the person, amazed.

The voice laughed again and the cracking from the tree stopped around 3 feet above her.

"No, but I'll take that as a compliment now, would you like to see what I look like?" He asked.

Touko merely nodded still a little starstruck.

The person jumped down from the tree landing right in front of Touko, who yelped in suprise and fell back, oshawott squeaked and fell with her.

She shook her head and sat cross legged staring down at the person infront of her. That's right DOWN. The person was infact... a shiny purrloin!

Touko gasped _"Y-your a p-pokemon! How can you t-talk!" _

"All pokemon can talk, but you humans don't have the intelligence to listen." He said flicking his tail "This is the first time a human has ever heard me. Can you hear the otter too?"

_"Umm, only short words and sentances..." _She said standing up and dusting herself off, Oshawott copied her, still perched on her shoulder.

"It seems we are both as intellectual, the otter is not. So you can understand pokemon based on their brain progress, mine is further along than your dumb witted friend." He said snarkily.

"Osha!" Oshawott said hotly jumping down to face him.

"Fine I accept your battle challenge!" He sniggered "Though I doubt you'll win this time..."

Then the penny dropped _"You're N's pokemon right?" _Touko smiled.

"Correction I WAS N's pokemon." The purrloin stated plainly.

Touko frowned tightly _"He just abandoned you?"_

"No, he only captured me on an agreement that if I get too hurt in one battle, I am released." The creature said ignoring the smug look Oshawott was giving him.

_"Oh well, I guess that's okay... Anyways are serious about another battle?"_ Touko mind-spoke.

"As serious as I get, yes. Hey I'll tell you what, you win, I'll let you capture me. I win and you have to give me the shiny thing around your neck." He said pointing a paw at her azurite gem necklace.

_"Deal!" _She mind-spoke grinning madly delighted.

"Oshawott!" The water pokemon said excitedly.

The pokemon took their positions.

Touko smirked, she knew the purrloin would knoiw her coming moves if she mind-spoke them so she would use sign language.

The purrloin mewed and started a tackle attack, charging towards Oshawott at incredible speed.

_"Oshawott dodge and use watergun!" _She signed.

"Wott!" He squealed eargerly complying.

The watergun knocked back the other pokemon, but did little damage.

The purrloin laughed "The best you can do human? This'll be easier than expected!"

The purrloin distracted by his confidence, did not notice Touko sign something at Oshawott, and was quickly tackled by the smaller pokemon.

"Osha! Wott!" He yelled triumphantly.

"Errr... good sneak attack human, but not good enough!" The bluey-purple creature announced using assist.

He jumped high up and raised his paws in the air, they started a faint blue colour.

_"Uh oh... That's air slash!"_ Touko thought _"There's no way we can dodge that!" _

But Oshawott didn't give up easy. He backed up slighly and pulled out his shell, which started to glow brightly, and threw it at ther incoming air slash, destroying it mid-air.

_"Oh. My. Arceus. Oshawott boy you just learnt Razor Shell!" _ She mind-spoke happily as Oshawott caught his shell like a pro.

The purrloin clearly dazed from the new attack, stumbled back a few steps.

_"Now's our chance boy! Use all your power in one last Razor Shell!"_ Touko signed.

With a big surge of energy put into his shell, Oshawott let out a battle cry before throwing his shell with sharp precision at his opponent. Who, in turn, cried out harshly before passing out.

_"We did it boy!" _Touko mind-spoke _"You were so awesome!" _ She praised him.

"Oshawott! Osha, osha!" He sang out doing a victory dance.

_"You deserve a name boy! It's been too long! This is just off the top of my head but how about Blaise?"_ Touko suggested.

"Osha!" He said, voice filled with pride and eyes sparkling cutely.

_"So that's a yes then?"_ She mind-spoke.

"Wott!" He said enthusiastically jumping into her arms and hugging her.

She giggled in her mind, hugging him back and then turned to the purrloin who grunted and stood up, shaking off his minor scuffs and injuries.

"Well... It would seem I underestimated you otter." He said as Oshawott smiled at him nodding "I apologize aswell human, now we had a bargain correct?"

_"Oh yeah!" _ Touko said remebering as she placed down Oshawott and fumbled around her bag for a pokeball _"Here it is!" _She said enlarging it _"But before I capture you I'm gonna give you a name..."_ She mind-spoke tapping her chin thoughtfully.

The purrloin sighed "Must you?" He asked.

_"Yes." _She nodded then a light bulb flickered on inside her head _"I know, your pretty magic being different and all. So I will call you Merlin!" _ She decided.

He smiled slightly "Okay then, now capture me before I change my mind."

Touko threw the ball more accurately this time and it zapped out a red light which engulfed Merlin. The ball blinked and ticked for a painfully long time before it stopped, confirming his capture. Touko ran over, snatched up the ball and let him out.

He sat down and looked at her "It's awfully dark in there you know. What do you want anyhow?"

Touko pulled her nacklace off and bent down to him _"Thank you." _ She mind-spoke whilst placing the necklace over head and fitting it perfectly on his neck.

"What's this for? I didn't do anything but lose." He said confused.

_"This is a thank you for being our new friend." _She smiled.

"Oshawott." He agreed.

Merlin smiled lightly, he had never had someone who cared this much about him. He had never had a friend before and, as annoying as the otter could be, he liked this new lifestyle.

_"Well c'mon guys! We have to get to striaton city sometime!"_ Touko laughed and started to run ahead _"Race ya'!"_

The two pokemon smiled at each other and bounded after their trainer.

**Okay well I hope you liked the story so far and I ****promise**** the next chapter will be up sooner than last time, bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey right another update, I decided to take my time explaining this one just incase her power gets a bit confusing. Oh and thanks for all your reviews! Also I won't use 'mind-spoke' forever just this one more chapter, so you people know she's not actually talking.**

**Chapter 4: A Deeper Explanation**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh yes, after two chapters I do own all of Pokemon. NOT.**

_"Hey guys! I can Striaton City just over there!" _Touko mind-spoke pointing towards the city _"Hurry hurry!"_ The brunette said impatiently, running faster in the direction of her destination.

"Arceus woman, slow down a little! You have speed to rival a Zebstrika when you want something!" Merlin yelled.

"Osha!" Blaise half-shouted half-panted in agreement.

_"Aww... feeling sad 'cause you're getting you little asses whooped by a girl?" _She teased slowing down a little for their sake.

Merlin and Blaise fumed at their trainer then looked at each other, both with a devious grin. They had a plan. They nodded in agreement and both bolted towards the oblivious girl, they got right under her feet causing her to trip and fall over.

_"Wha- AHHHHH!" _She fell down to the grassy ground with a very audible thump.

Both pokemon weren't capable to stay upright whilst laughing so they fell to the floor as well and rolled around laughing instead.

Touko pouted _"Oh yeah guys, that was just HI-LARIOUS." _She mind-spoke whilst rolling her eyes sarcastically but, she couldn't help giggling slightly.

The trio all managed to get up, unharmed but Blaise and Merlin had severely split sides from laughing too much and they were both still gasping for air.

Touko let out smirk _"Serves. You. Right." _The smug girl mind-spoke.

Merlin murmered some uncocievable words but said nothing else. Blaise just pouted in the same way as his trainer.

The three started walking now towards the city, Touko could barely hold in all her excitement and showed it by doing little random dances, which amused her pokemon, all the way there...

**Striaton City**

_"Well guys, we're here!" _Touko mind-spoke, breathing in the air.

They were just inside the city, the pokemon stood there staring in awe. Neither had seen a big city. Touko had seen them, after all she used to live in one.

**BACKSTORY STARTS!**

Touko was born in Castelia City and raised there until the age of seven. That was where she met Bianca.

When Touko (aged five) and her mom were wandering around the city, her mom explaining the history of it to her as she nodded pretending to understand with a bored expression, the young girl saw another her age. Rare in a busy city like that. So rare that Touko's only friend was a stuffed doll.

She tugged on her mothers sleeve and signed _"Mommy may I go see that other girl?"_

Her mother beamed at her "Of course sweetie!"

They walked up to the little blond haired girl and her parents, her mother asked them if their daughters could play together and explained about Touko's disabillity.

"Well Bianca can be a little difficult..." Said the father.

Bianca looked at her father and put on puppy dog eyes, she too wanted to play with this girl, even if she was a little strange.

"Oh for goodness sake Harold, let them play!" His wife huffed.

The man sighed but nodded reluctantly "Okay..."

The two girls smiled brightly at each other and ran to the small park nearby. They both sat on a bench.

"So what's your name?" The blond girl had clearly not been listening to her parents.

Touko sighed silently before jumping and sitting on the sand. She started to draw in it.

Bianca too jumped down into to it to see what she was doing.

Touko was writing perfect english. She was very clever even at five years of age.

"My... name is... uh... Touko?" Bianca said aloud hoping she pronounced it right.

Touko nodded in approval before doing it again.

"I can... not speak... I... erm... I am mute?" Bianca said.

Touko nodded hoping the girl knew what mute meant.

"Mute..." Bianca said rubbing her chin thoughtfully "Oh that's where people don't have the ability to speak right?" She asked.

Touko nodded and smiled at the girl.

"Well Touko the Silent, I am Bianca the Brave! We must find a cure at once!" The excited girl yelled standing up.

Touko giggled silently as they played a make-believe game where both of them went to various lands to try and find a cure for mutism. Bianca was the first person who treated her like, well like a normal person. Not someone different or special.

She could tell they would be great friends in the future.

**BACKSTORY ENDS!**

The trio began to advance into the city streets, there were quite a few people wandering around.

The pokemon stared at every tall building and gasped when they saw, and smelt, an ice-cream vendor for the first time.

Touko began furiously looking for the gym, down empty alleys, behind taller buildings. Just everywhere. Her puzzzled pokemon followed her taking in every inch of their surroundings.

She finally gave up and tottered towards the big map sign. Her pokemon sweat-dropped and wondered why they spent around fifteen minutes looking when there were signs everywhere.

_"Hmmm... so if we are here... then the gym is around... here!" _Touko mind-spoke and and pointed to a place on the map. She then turned to her pokemon _"Okay Merlin, Blaise let's take a vote. When we battle who wants to be first?"_

Like a bolt of lightning, Merlin's paw shot up.

_"Okay then Merlin goes first!" _Touko nodded at her dark type.

He smiled happily until he caught the death glare of Blaise, who also wanted to be first. Merlin was no scaredy-cat but the water type did have a you-die-tonight look on his face. So he trembled slightly.

_"But first, let's get you healed up at a Pokemon centre okay?" _She mind-spoke.

Her pokemon nodded and followed her as she bounded off in the right direction... probably...

**Pokemon Centre**

"Okay here are your pokemon, fully healed!" Nurse Joy smiled.

Touko smiled back and took the pokeballs and write on some paper _"Thanks so much!" _She then handed it to Nurse Joy, who beamed when she read it.

"No problem dear, we hope to be of service to you and your pokemon always." The pink haired nurse said.

Touko nodded and walked outside, where she prompty released her friends.

_"Alright guys, lets get to the gym before it closes!" _Touko mind-spoke, checking her watch which read '4:13pm' _"It closes in fourty-seven minutes!"_

She started running through the crowds, pokemon close behind her, until she suddenly stopped and her pokemon stumbled into her, confused at her halt.

Touko had stopped because there was a worried looking, dark blue haired woman. The womans aura was showed there was something different about her and that something might be wrong so she began to walk up to her, Blaise and Merlin shrugged at each other and follwed her. The woman in question looked at her and smiled.

"Hi there, can you help me?" The woman asked.

Touko pondered this for a moment and then nodded.

The woman smiled widely again "Thank you! Ok come to my lab." The woman said more seriously.

Touko followed without question though Merlin had a few. Touko just told him to shut up, Blaise giggled.

**The Lab**

The woman led her inside to a big room with lots of computers and researchers. Touko's pokemon began excitedly searching around. Touko went to stop them but the woman turned to her.

"It's ok they can do that." She said "Oh by the way my name is Dr. Fennel, I am friends with Professor. Juniper. She told me about you, you're Touko correct?"

Touko smiled brightly and nodded, any friend of Junipers, was a friend of hers.

"She's very impressed with you, overcoming your mutism and everything." Fennel said truthfully.

Touko smiled awkwardly and blushed.

"Anyhow, I need your help to collect something called Dream Mist. It is expelled from Munna when it eats good dreams and then sleeps." Fennel explained.

Touko nodded, she had heard of this from Cheren before.

"You can find Munna in the Dreamyard, it's right behind my lab. Can you collect in this jar?" She asked handing Touko a jar "But be careful, some troublemakers called Team, err, Masga or something? Anyways they have been sighted so be careful alright?"

Touko nodded and smiled in a I-can-do-it way.

Fennel smiled back "Ok I'm counting on you and your pokemon!"

Touko fist-pumped and returned her pokemon to their balls, she reckonned it would be quicker that without those slowpokes.

She waved goodbye then ran outside and straight into the one person she didn't expect to see.

"Omigosh! Touko! It's so great to see you!" Bianca squealed as she squeezed the life out of Touko who was struggling to breathe but silently laughing at her friend.

Bianca put her down and giggled "What's up?"

Touo explained about Fennel in sign language to her and Bianca thought about it for a minute.

"Okay! I'm coming with you then, y'know just incase those bad people are there." The blond decided.

Touko nodded in approval and the two began walking towards the Dreamyard.

"So what's new with you?" Bianca asked.

_"Well, Oshawott is now called Blaise and I have a new friend, a purrloin named Merlin." _She signed.

"Oh wow! That's so awesome!" She gasped.

Touko began thinking deeply for a minute, she wondered if she should tell her best friend about her power. She was scared that Bianca may think she's strange, or she may not believe her at all. But she shook those feelings off. Of course Bianca would believe her, they were as close as two friends could be.

Touko stopped and Bianca, curious to what her friend was doing, did too.

"What is it Touko?" She asked "Is there something wrong?"

Touko shook her head and sighed, pulling at her hair _"Bianca I have to tell you something..." _She signed _"But you have to promise you won't tell anyone unless I say okay?" _

Bianca nodded impatiently "I promise I promise! Just tell me!" She said excitedly.

Touko smiled lightly _"Ok. Well I... I have this power. I can speak to pokemon with my mind..." _Touko signed and then rubbed her neck.

Bianca's sparkling eyes widened, as she took this information in.

"T-that's amazing..." She breathed.

Touko waited for her to say something, still tugging at her hair in a childish manner.

"Does it work on people too?" Bianca asked.

Touko had not expected her to say THAT _"I actually don't know."_ She signed.

Bianca looked up at her friend "Then we've got to try it!"

_"Wait, you mean on you?" _Touko signed unsure.

"Well of course! I wanna hear your voice!" Bianca said.

Touko nodded and began to put all her power into focusing her voice on Bianca.

_"Hi Bibi..."_ She mind-spoke, but Bianca obviously didn't hear it as she just stood still. Touko tried again, harder this time.

_"Hi Bibi!" _She said energetically.

Bianca gasped and stumbled backwards this time.

"Oh my arceus..." She said, eyes shining with awe.

Touko giggled and used her power again _"Oh and I can understand pokemon aswell." _She told her awestruck friend. Who in turn gasped again and fell down to the floor.

Touko ran to her and helped her up.

"Oh Touko, you are really awesome! I can't wait to see Cheren's face when I tell him!" Bianca laughed.

Touko nodded _"I guess you can tell him." _She mind-spoke.

Suddenly they bumped into the gate and both looked at the other laughed.

"Well that Fennel lady is a Doctor right? Maybe we could tell her. She might know what you power is." Bianca said.

Touko thought this over for a minute and nodded _"Good idea Bianca."_

They both pulled open the heavy gate and looked around.

"I guess this is the Dreamyard huh?" Bianca said.

Touko nodded in agreement.

They both wandered around for a while till they saw something that looked like pink smoke coming from behind a pile of junk.

"That must be the Dream mist!" Bianca exclaimed.

The girls ran in the direction of the mist and both skidded to a halt at what they saw. There were two strange looking people kicking a Munna.

"HEY!" Bianca yelled angrily, catching the attention of the people "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

Touko growled in her head and gritted her teeth.

The people laughed weirdly "Oh look some kiddy-winks come to tell us off!" The girl cackled.

"Whatever kiddies, we are Team Plasma and we can do what we like!" The guy snorted.

"No you can't! Leave that Munna alone!" Bianca shouted.

"How about no? We need the Dream mist and it won't give to us any other way. Or would you like to battle to stop us?" The guy said.

"Yeah, there's no way you'll ever beat us!" The girl nodded and pulled out a pokeball as her companion did.

The two girls looked at each other, both with a fierce determanation burning in their eyes, and pulled out a pokeball each.

"Go Smokey!" Yelled Bianca, throwing the red and white ball.

_"Go Blaise!"_ Mind-spoke Touko as she did the same.

The Team Plasma members had also done this and stood before them were two trubbish.

"Osha, oshawott!" Blaise growled.

"Tepig!" Smokey snorted.

"Trubbish, Trubbish!" The two grabage pokemon said together.

"Smokey use ember!" Bianca ordered.

_"Blaise use tackle!"_ Touko said.

"Trubbish use smog!" Both of the Team Plasma grunts yelled.

The trubbish were too late though, because Blaise had tackled the girls one and Smokey had used ember on the boys one, knocking out both the pokemon almost immediantly.

The strangely dressed people recalled their pokemon as did Bianca and Touko.

"We have failed our king..." The guy said.

"At least we got the mist. Let's go." The girl said.

"Cowards..." Bianca muttered.

Suddenly a bright light appeared out of nowhere and the strangely dressed man Touko saw earlier in Accumla Town was there.

"IDIOTS! YOU ABSOLUTE FOOLS, YOU ARE USELESS!" He yelled.

The grunts whimpered "We are so sorry Master Ghetsis." The guy whined.

"BEGONE AT ONCE!" Ghetsis shouted harshly.

The couple didn't hesitate and sped off like Lillipups in trouble.

Then as quick as he appeared, Ghetsis dissapeared and in place of where he stood, was a pink and purple pokemon much like Munna.

It floated over to Munna and licked her wounds, tending to her.

"Hey Touko I bet that's a Musharna, the evolution of Munna." Bianca said pointing to it.

Touko nodded and scanned the pokemon with her pokedex.

**"Musharna. The Drowsing pokemon. The mist emanating from their foreheads is packed with the dreams of people and Pokémon."**

"Hey Touko thet strange guy must have been a dream made by Musharna which means this must be Dream Mist aswell, c'mon collect it before it dissapears." Bianca said.

Touko pulled out the jar and collected some of the pink mist. Screwing the top on securely she placed it carefully back in her bag.

Now the Munna had recovered slightly it floated towards the two teens. Musharna followed it cautiously.

"Munna." It cried out happily, recognising that they saved her, Musharna also came closer.

Munna rubbed itself against Bianca as a thank you, doing the same for Touko. The two girls giggled as it's soft fur tickled them.

"That's ok Munna. We were glad to help, right Touko?" The blonde smiled.

Touko nodded _"Right."_ She mind-spoke.

The musharna's eyes widened as it floated closer to inspect the mind speaking girl.

"You speak not with words, but with your mind. That is truly incredible." Musharna said.

Touko jumped back slightly in suprise of hearing it's voice.

"Huh?" Bianca said confsued, not knowing of the conversation.

_"Musharna. Do you know of my power?" _Touko asked.

"I have heard tales, but nothing else. Prehaps you have... no nevermind. Forget I said anything my dear." Musharna said softly.

_"Um okay, goodbye Musharna and you too Munna." _Touko smiled.

The pokemon began to vanish.

Bianca waved "Byeeee!" When they were gone from view, Bianca turned to her "Better get the mist back to Fennel and hopefully get an explanation of your power."

Touko nodded and they began the short journey back to the lab.

**Fennel's Lab**

"... and so Musharna appeared and scared them off with a bad dream of a strangely clothed man they called Ghetsis." Bianca explained, as Touko gave Fennel the jar.

Fennel rubbed her chin thoughtfully with her free hand "Really? Well at least you two came back unscathed." She smiled "Bianca is it?" Fennel asked putting away the jar and the girl nodded "Ok nice to meet you aswell but you said you had another question. So fire away."

Touko and Bianca shared a nervous look before Touko nodded a yes.

"Ok well erm... Touko has a... a special power..." Bianca began, shifting slightly "She... she can communicate with her mind to humans and pokemon." She blurted out the rest.

Fennel gasped and raised one slender hand to her mouth.

"No way..." She said "Is this really true Touko?" She said turning to meet the brunettes brown eyes.

Touko gulped and sighed _"It is true." _She mind-spoke to Fennel.

Fennel gasped again and turned to her computer, typing something rapidly "Can you hear them too?" She asked, speaking as quick as her fingers tapped.

Bianca threw her hands to her mouth dramatically. She was speechless for the second time.

Touko gasped in her head _"How the mew did you know!"_

Fennel turned back to the amazed girl "Listen to this." She said grabbing a piece of printed paper

"This condition is rare in humans, only one case was ever known. The person in question was called Touya Black, better known as the Silent Hero for he was mute. He helped Reshiram in the pursuit of truth, unlike his brother, Nathaniel Melodia, who is better known as the Stubborn Hero for he was so stubborn, never giving in even when he knew he should. He helped Zekrom in pursuit of ideals. Nathaniel always resented his brother as he had a special power. He could speak to pokemon and people using not words but his mind, also understanding pokemon. This was almost 140 years ago now but it is still the only known case. His power was dubbed Telepathy, similar to the pokemon ability. It is said he and his brother will be reborn in a time where they are needed." Fennel said breathlessly finishing it.

Touko stood there, her body still. From a distance she looked as though she was a statue, her breathing slowed down and she could of sworn her heart stopped if just for a moment. Bianca stared at her, waiting for her to talk from her mind.

_"Am... am I... T-the reborn form o-of him?..." _Touko asked.

Fennel frowned and sighed "That I cannot answer, you need to find that for yourself. All I know is that people should be alerted of your power, it would easier than writing everything. Don't you agree?"

Touko nodded dumb-founded at what Fennel had found out. Could she really be a reborn hero?  
>Bianca waved a hand infront of Touko's "Hey Touko we need to go get a room for the night at the pokemon centre, then we can both challenge the gym in the morning. Sound okay?"<p>

_"Y-yeah sure..." _Touko answered.

Both said their good-byes to Fennel and made there way to the centre. Touko couldn't stop thinking about what Fennel has said though. Espicially the part about speaking with her mind not with words. _"Just like the Musharna..." _She thought _"I seriously need to find out more about my power. I'll ask the gym leaders in the morning. I've heard they are wise."_

Touko needed to know. She needed to know why she had this power. She needed a much more deeper explanation.

**Okay guys so a bit of a weird chapter, also many will notice I reinvented the story of the two brothers. Just thought it might prove to be a good addition to the story. Well until the next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okey dokey, I decided it was time for a little update and Etiole, all will be explained. Now this one is mainly about the Gym Battle and after this I will be less detailed in the adventure, more detailed Touko and N (ooooh lurvin :3) except important battles and pokemon encouters. Please don't hate me for that. D:**

**Chapter Five: A Battle to Remember**

**DISCLAIMER: I still no ownz pokemonz. Derp.**

**Morning in the Pokemon Centre**

Touko was up and fully-dressed since 6:30am, it was now 7:43am. She barely got any sleep that night, there was too much information to take in.

She paced up and down the room quietly, trying to avoide waking up Bianca and the pokemon.

She sighed and shook her as she sat down on chair and placed her head in her hands.

_"I don't understand. Why was I born different? It's the one thing I tried not to be all my life. Why me?" _She thought to herself.

Merlin yawned and stretched as he got up and scratched his ear.

"I don't know why you have this power either kiddo." Merlin said, jumping down from the bed and jumping onto Touko's lap "I'm about as clueless as you." He purred.

She sighed again and petted his head _"I don't wanna be a hero or special or anything. I just wanna be normal."_

Merlin looked at her with his green eyes "There is no definition of normal Touko. Normal means different things for different people. As you can see I'm not what you would call 'normal' because I'm a different colour from other purrloin. But I still have friends who like me just as I am." He said smiling at her "Just as we love you for who you are."

Touko gave him a lop-sided smile and stroked him again.

_"Merlin, do you believe in fate?" _Touko asked randomly.

Merlin gave her a quizzical look and then shrugged "Depends, I think everyone has a certain future. But it's up to them how well it turns out."

Touko nodded _"That makes sense, thanks."_

"Why you asking anyways?" Merlin yawned.

_"No reason. Just bored."_ She replied.

Merlin was about to say something but then Bianca started to wake up and he leapt off her lap and went to wake Blaise, Smokey and Celia, Bianca's new pokemon who was a lillipup.

Bianca sat up and blinked slowly. She smiled sleepily at Touko and yawned at the same time as the pokemon.

_"Morning Bianca."_ Touko said.

"Good morning Touko!" Bianca said cheerily as she stretched her arms "You're up early."

_"Couldn't sleep." _Touko said.

"Ah right. If I were you I don't think I would be able to either." Bianca said.

_"Very comforting Bianca." _Touko said rolling her eyes.

Bianca laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck "Sorry..."

Touko laughed _"It's fine, now get changed whilst I can go see Fennel. I want to talk to her about something. I won't be long."_

"Got it." Bianca nodded.

Touko went to leave, her pokemon tried to follow her but she stopped them.

_"I want to be alone for this ok guys?"_ Touko said.

Blaise cocked his head and gave her a puzzled look "Oshawott, oshawott?"

_"No boy, it's not that I don't want you there, it's that I need to do this alone. I promise it's nothing to do with you guys ok?"_ Touko reasurred her friends.

"C'mon otter, just leave her. She'll be fine." Merlin said.

"Don't call me otter! My name is Blaise!" Oshawott squealed angrily.

Touko's eyes widened as she zipped out the door.

_"I understood every word he said perfectly. It's developing."_ She gasped _"I have to get to Fennel's now!"_

**Fennel's Lab/8:30am**

Touko burst in the doors and came to face with an Audino.

She mentally squeaked and jumped back.

"Are you all right dear?" It asked.

Touko gasped again and ran into the next room where she saw Fennel talking to the City's Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and a strange man with hair a similar colour to N's.

"...and so it would be useful if you could tell the other pokemon centre's, police staff and gyms around Unova." Fennel said.

Touko hid behind a wall and kept listening.

"Of course we will Fennel, it is our duty to help all people and pokemon." Officer Jenny said proudly.

"Likewise." Nurse Joy said.

"And my brothers and I will definitly try our best to contact the other gyms. What was the name again?" The green haired man said.

"Her name is Touko White." Fennel said.

Touko inhaled sharply upon hearing her name.

"I also believe it best if we keep this from the public as she seemed not too keen on her abilities. I get the feeling she would prefer it if the whole world didn't know about her." Fennel said gently.

Touko relaxed slightly at this, Fennel did care who knew after all.

"Of course, of course. I can't even imagine how the poor dear feels." Nurse Joy said.

"Ok well it was good to know this in any case, we shall bid farewell now." Officer Jenny said professionly as she and Nurse Joy left.

As they walked past her Touko hid in the shadows. The two women didn't seem to notice her, so she stepped out after they left.

"I want to talk to you more about this, if you would please Fennel." The young man said.

"Sure Cilan, what do you want to know?" She said.

_"Cilan... Intresting name." _Touko said to herself.

"You know how close the description of this girl is to that of The Silent Hero. You don't think perhaps...?" Cilan said.

"I do." Fennel nodded

"And her powers will evolve correct?" He said.

"Yes. But she musn't know. She isn't ready yet." Fennel replied.

"I promise to keep it secret." He said taking Fennel's hand "I promise."

Fennel blushed "Well then. It was err... Very nice to see you. Say hi to your brothers for me!" She said rapidly _"Oh my Zekrom. That was such a dorky thing to say. He probably thinks I'm such a geek now!"_ Fennel thought.

Touko threw her hands to mouth _"I can hear people's thoughts too! Sweet. Mew. And Fennel likes Cilan, cute!"_ Her inner voice squealed _"Not the time though."_

Cilan chuckled and waved one hand as he left. She could feel he was smarter than the two who walked by before, so Touko went as far back into the dark corner as she could.

Cilan walked past her and turned his head slightly and looked right at her. He smiled in a weird way but seemed not to see her as he just continued walking to the other room. Touko stayed where she was until she heard Cilan exit.

She slowly walked out and peeked at Fennel who was fussing over herself muttering inconcievable words. Touko felt she knew enough so she crept out into the other room and quietly made her escape.

"And just why were you hiding in there?" Cilan said as soon as she reached the outside.

_"Damn him and his cleverness!"_ Touko muttered.

"I'm waiting for an answer." He said tapping his foot in that way annoyed adults do.

Touko sighed _"Hello I am Touko." _She said.

His expression turned softer once he heard these words "As I suspected... You heard everything didn't you?"

Touko nodded shyly.

He hummed and rubbed his chin "Okay, I guess you heard about the thing I was meant to keep secret."

Touko nodded again _"What was that anyways?"_

"I'll make you a deal. Challenge me in my gym and if you win then I'll tell you what it was." Cilan said.

Touko was about to respond but suddenly heard her name being called.

"TOUKO THERE YOU ARE!" Bianca yelled as she ran over to her friend "You've been gone so long I thought something had happened!"

Touko checked her watch _"Bianca it's been thirteen minutes." _She sighed at her dramatic friend.

Bianca laughed nervously and Cilan sweat-dropped.

"Erm, who might this be?" He asked.

_"Oh right, Cilan this is my friend Bianca, Bianca this is Cilan. The city gym leader."_ Touko said as she introduced them.

The two shook hands and Cilan smiled politely. Bianca went into complete fangirl mode.

"OMIGOSH YOU'RE ON OF THE CITY'S GYM LEADERS!" She squealed "I'M SUCH AS BIG FAN OF YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS!"

Touko elbowed her friend.

"Ouch!" She yelped.

Cilan still smiled though, he was used to this kind of thing "Nice to meet you Bianca."

Bianca pratically melted into a puddle.

A light bulb suddenly flickered on in Touko's head _"Please tell me you brought my pokemon with you."_

Bianca pouted "Geez you think I'm that ditzy." She moaned "Here bestie." The blonde said handing her the pokeballs.

Touko released her pokemon and petted each one of them _"Good to see you guys."_

"We tried to stop Bianca, but, sadly, she can't understand us." Merlin said.

_"It's fine. Nothing would stop her anyways."_ She giggled.

"Oh these are you're pokemon?" Cilan said "Well they're very cute."

"Oshawott!" Blaise agreed.

_"Yep, this is Blaise." _Touko said pointing at him _"And this is Merlin."_ She said as he climbed up onto his trainers shoulder.

"Wow!" Cilan said eyes sparkling "A real shiny purrloin!"

He picked it up and inspected it. Bianca and Touko sweat-dropped this time. Merlin became annoyed quickly and a red vein bulged out of his head. Blaise fell over and giggled.

Touko gently took Merlin back and placed him on the ground _"He er... he doesn't really like strangers."_

"That's fine but I want to know why he has a necklace on. It looks uncomfy for him." Cilan said.

"Oh, he and Touko had a deal. He got the necklace if she caught him." Bianca said quickly.

"Ah right. One more thing, why do you keep our pokemon out of their balls? I mean aren't you scared they will get lost?" He asked.

Touko shrugged _"I think that pokeballs must just be darkness and I don't think I'd like to be confined in such a tiny space. So I don't force my pokemon to be stuck in there, unless needs be. And if they did get lost I could probably find them with my... my powers." _

Cilan raised an eyebrow and smiled brightly "Well I must be off to my gym now. Thanks for taking the time to chat. See you there!" He chuckled walking off.

Bianca sighed "Isn't he dreamy?"

Touko looked at her like she was crazy _"You do realise he is like six years older than you right?"_

Bianca looked down in sadness "Thanks for ruining a good fantasy." She mumbled.

_"Anytime!"_ Touko laughed and smiled.

"Sooooo... We gonna battle this gym or what?" Bianca said, suddenly recovering.

_"Sure, why not?" _Touko said.

"And me!" Cheren panted and placed a hand of Bianca's shoulder.

"Cheren! You made it!" Bianca said excitedly, hugging him. Feeling slightly rejected when he prised her off.

Touko frowned _"You knew he'd be here?_

"Well duh! Whilst you were gone and after I got ready,I phoned Cheren, I explained your powers to him and invited him here. He was close anyways." Bianca said.

"Don't seem too pleased Touko." Cheren said sarcastically.

Touko smiled and giggled _"So you don't find my powers weird?"_

Cheren smiled back "Nope. I've always known there was something... special about you Touko."

Touko blushed a light shade of pink.

"Woah! You got a new pokemon! A shiny purrloin!" Cheren said amazed.

Merlin purred lightly and gave a feline smile.

_"Yeppers, this is Merlin."_ Touko said.

"Nice to meet you and Oshawott I can see you've grown stronger." Cheren complimented.

_"It's Blaise now."_ Touko said.

"Mmm... that's a fine name. Anyhow-" Cheren went to continue.

"So guys..." Bianca said interupting and slinging an arm around each of her friends "We gonna battle the gym leaders now?"

_"Yep. C'mon."_ Touko said pulling them along as Touko's pokemon followed chatting.

"But-" Cheren started.

"Shhhh!" Bianca said loudly.

Cheren huffed and glared at the giggling blonde as Touko contemplated her choice in friends.

**Striaton Gym**

The trio of friends all faced the trio of gym leaders/brothers.

Bianca faced Cress, Cheren faced Chilli and Touko faced Cilan.

"So you lot want to battle huh?" Cress smirked.

"Well if you think you can beat us..." Chilli grinned.

"Or will you chicken out?" Cilan chuckled.

"Not a chance." Cheren smirked confidently back at the three.

"What he said." Bianca said.

"Okay then. It is decided. Cress you will face Bianca first, Chilli will battle Cheren second and I will face Touko last." Cilan said with a sense of finality, though the battle was just begining.

Bianca smiled hugely "So I'm first, well then come on out Smokey!" She shouted throwing the fire-pigs pokeball.

**Ten minutes later...**

Bianca sniffed and returned Celia. She had been through her two pokemon and had barely put a scartch on Cress's Panpour.

She sadly retreated back to her friends.

"I failed..." She sighed miserably.

Cheren gave his friend a sympathetic look and you take what sympathy you can get from Cheren. Touko rubbed Bianca's back lightly in a comforting way as the blonde leaned her head against her mute friend and gave a slight sob.

Cress's brothers were congratulating him on his win as he smiled confidently. Though Touko sensed a little bit of regret that he made Bianca sad. She was glad he wasn't without pity.

Cheren stepped up at the same time as Chilli did and each pulled out a pokeball and enlarged it.

"Go Kohana!" Cheren yelled.

"Go Pansear!" Chilli yelled at the exact same time.

**Twelve minutes later...**

Chilli and Cheren both returned his last pokemon and flashed Cheren a smile "Congrats! You got the Striaton City Gym Trio badge!" Chilli said as he handed Cheren his first badge.

"Thanks alot for the battle. You were pretty good." Cheren said shaking his hand.

"You too." Chilli said.

_"Good job Cheren!" _Touko said clapping.

"Yeah, you were great!" Bianca cheered, feeling better now.

"Thanks guys. And Touko I'm sure you'll do just as good." Cheren said with confidence in his friend.

Touko nodded and smiled _"Here goes nothing..."_

She stepped up and faced Cilan with a smile.

Cilan smiled back at the cheerful girl "You ready for this?"

_"Never gonna be any readier!"_ Touko laughed and threw her pokeball _"Merlin, I need you!"_

"Pansage, it's your turn!" Cilan said.

"Pan, pansage!" It cried out.

"Better ready your little butt for a kickin'!" Merlin grinned.

"Okay Pansage, tackle!" Cilan ordered.

_"Merlin dodge quickly and then use scratch!" _Touko said calmly.

Merlin dodged with no effort, mocking his opponent as he hissed and pulled out a very formidable pair of claws and scratched the grass type without mercy.

"Pansage, pan pan!" He cried out trying to get Merlin off him.

"Pansage use vine-whip!" Cilan said.

Pansage did as commanded and whipped Merlin's face.

Merlin shrieked in pain as soon as it hit but he didn't give up with his scratching.

_"Thats it now finish him with assist!"_ Touko said, adreline pumping through her veins.

Merlin jumped off, doing a graceful backflip in the process and put all the power into assist as his mind flicked through many moved he could use right now. He couldn't control which one was picked but he could try.

_"Flamethrower, flamethrower, flamethrower..."_ He chanted in his mind, Touko heard him and did the same. And by some force, Merlin felt the fire build in his throat and unleashed it. The flames consumed Pansage and he immediently fainted from the severity of the burning flames.

Cilan bit his lip as he returned his pokemon. She was stronger than he thought.

_"Merlin you did excellent!"_ Touko commented as she returned him _"Now rest."_ She was slightly worried though, I mean she couldn't have helped that flamethrower happen. It must have been luck.

"You may have won that round, do not be sure to win the next!" Cilan said as he chuckled "Go Lillipup!"

Touko pulled out Blaise's pokeball and nodded _"Come on Blaise! I know you can win boy!"_

The two pokemon faced each other. Both were cute but also lethal.

"Lillipup use bite, move fast!" Cilan said.

_"Blaise use razor shell to cut him off!" _Touko said.

Both pokemon happily followed their trainers orders.

Lillipup tried it's very best but Blaise was way too fast with his shell.

"Lilli!" It cried out in pain and promptly passed out as the sharp shell hit it square in the face.

"And 'dats how we move in dah hood. BOOYAH!" Blaise said as he caught his shell with one hand, like a boss.

Touko pratically peed herself laughing whilst everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She soon got back in form and ran over to Oshawott, hugging him and gladly accepting the Trio badge off Cilan.

"Your pokemon are very strong for such an early starting." Cilan commented, stroking Blaise's soft fur "I can tell you're a good trainer and friend to them."

_"Thank you Cilan. That means alot coming from you." _Touko smiled fondly at the older boy.

"Now if you come ith me, I'll explain a bit more about your abilities." He nodded to her.

She placed Blaise down and returned him _"Ill see ya' later guys!"_ She said waving to her friends.

Albiet a little puzzled they waved back and left the gym.

Touko followed Cilan and his brothers into a back room. Inside there was a computer on a desk, some couches and TV. She realised this must have been their chill-out sort of area.

Cilan and his brothers sat down on one couch, Touko sat on another.

"So your physic. That's pretty rad!" Chilli said smiling.

"Rad? My god you have the IQ of a five year old." Cress scoffed.

"Well you-" Chilli started but stopped as soon as he saw Cilan's scornful look.

"Sorry about them. Well I guess the best place to start is with your telepathy."

_"Yeah, so how does that work basically? And why was it given to me?"_ Touko asked.

"Well the telepathy is basically the human version of the pokemon talent. It enables you to communicate all thoughts from your mind to another. It will also enable you to understand things others can't, read minds and learn things quicker." Cilan explained.

Touko nodded as approval of continuation.

"We all believe this gift was given to you because of Reshiram." Cress said.

Touko looked lost _"Why?"_

"It is said as the Silent Hero died, he wished his power to resurrected in another who was of a pure heart. It seems Reshiram has deemed you worthy for this gift." Chilli said "Reshiram always takes things seriously and it seems to have seen your pure heart."

Touko looked down and took all this in. She breathed slowly _"I don't get it. How come it believed I was deserved of it?"_

"Because you are. You have a strong will, when we fought I saw the determination in your eyes. But you are also kind and caring. You love your pokemon and friends strongly and have bonds that cannot be broken. This is what the Silent Hero was like. But as you heard your power will probably be stronger than his because it will evolve. We believe you to be more pure than Touya Black himself." Cilan said.

Touko stared into space, she was at her its end. She understood hat they meant. But why was she pure of heart? She had done bad things. Ok so she didn't mean to but she just thought so strongly that it couldn't be her.

_"I still don't understand why I was chosen. But I understand alot more about my power now. Thank you all very much for you time."_ Touko said as stood up and left _"Goodbye."_

"Goodbye Touko, I hope to see you again." Cress said.

"Me too!" Chilli grinned excitedly.

"Bye for now. I know you will see us again." Cilan said flashing her a smile.

Touko beamed back and left.

Cilan turned to his brothers "Well you know what the tale says..."

"That the one who does no proper evil..." Chilli started.

"And has no desire to be with the gift..." Cress continued.

"Shall recieve it." Cilan finished.

**Nahahahaha! I love cheesy sayings. So shoot me :D. Don't really otherwise I'll never finish this D:. Anyways hope you found this chapter satifactory. I shall be updating more often because I have way too much time and nothing better to do afterschool or on weekends and isn't that just a little sad. Anyhow hope you understood the basics of her power and it will evolve even more in the next chapter. It will 0_0.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aren't you guys lucky I'm off school today? It's only been a day but I couldn't get this chapter out of my head. I find it to be very excting! :) Now read and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I do not own pokemon because I am not an elderly japanese man. No offence Satoshi.**

**Chapter Six: Trust is Hard Gained, Easily Broken**

**Route 3**

Touko sighed and tapped her foot in annoyance. She had been in this stupid forest like place for hours now.

"I told you we should've go right!" Merlin said in a smug tone.

_"Don't you start on me. I am seriously in the mood to murder."_ Touko growled.

Merlin chuckled and jumped onto Touko's shoulder.

"Oshawott, osha." Blaise sighed as he as comfortably being hugged into Touko's chest.

Touko was in a foul mood because she was fed up with battling and beating bored trainers. She was getting a headache from listening to everyone's minds too. She wasn't trying to, it was like she couldn't help it. And it hurt like hell.

Suddenly Merlin's ears pricked up and he jumped infront of Touko "Do you hear that?"

Touko and Blaise listened closely, they both heard a very faint struggling and coughing.

_"What is that?" _Touko asked him.

"Well to me it sounds like someone's in trouble." Merlin said.

"Osha! Oshaaa!" Blaise said, panicked.

_"He's right we have to help them!"_ Touko agreed.

"How do we know they aren't trying to lure into a trap?" Merlin pointed out.

_"Help... Please someone help..." _Touko heard a thought from a tired, small voice. She gasped and dropped Blaise to the ground. He yelped.

Touko ran in the direction she heard it come from.

"What are you doing!" Merlin yelled as he and Blaise ran after her.

"Osha!" Blaise squeaked.

Touko didn't stop to answer. She pushed through a couple of bushes and didn't bother waiting for her pokemon. They both struggled through the bushes and whacked into Touko who was staring at something. They followed her eyeline and both gasped at what they saw.

There was a pokemon in very bad shape. It was nearly unconcious and had deep cuts and bruises all over itself. But the most disgusting thing is that it was tied up to a post by it neck with rope.

"M-my... my arceus..." Merlin said trembling

Touko carefully approached the pokemon. It was black with white stripes and a lightning shaped mane.

_"A Blitzle..."_ Thought Touko.

She kneeled down to it and it tried to back away but choked because it's neck was tied up very tightly.

_"It's okay... I want to help you..."_ She whispered softly.

The blitzle let out a small cough.

She shook her head sadly. Whoever did this was a cruel, cruel person.

_"Blaise I need you to use razor shell gently and precisely to cut this rope from around her neck."_ Touko asked him.

Blaise nodded but was shaking with fright. He felt so sorry the poor pokemon as he swiped his shell across the rope, detaching it in one go.

The Blitzle rubbed herself against him as a sign of appreciation.

_"Good boy Blaise."_ She said patting his head. She took one look at the burns from the rope on the Blitzle's neck and small tears formed in her eyes. She waved Merlin over.

He walked over, head down in pity.

_"I need you to use assist." _Touko said.

Merlin looked at her like she was mad "Are you crazy? We have no idea what move I'll use!"

_"Remember the flamethrower thing? I think I can control the moves you use with my powers."_ Touko said quietly.

Merlin nodded.

Touko nodded back _"I know I can do it again."_

Merlin smiled lightly at his trainer, she was truly amazing. He slowly walked up to the injured pokemon "Lie down. I promise I'm going to help you."

The Blitzle complied and lied down but she cautiously kept an eye on Merlin though. She didn't completely trust the human and her pokemon.

Merlin placed both his front paws on the Blitzle's body and closed his eyes to focus. She cringed in pain.

Merlin flicked through all the moves in his mind again, Touko connected her mind to his and saw all of them. They kept flicking until Toukon saw the perfect one. Heal Pulse.

She focused all her power on that move and projected it to Merlin and he did the same. His eyes snapped open and a soothing energy flowed out of him and into the Blitzle.

The Blitzle let her muscles relax as she felt the energy enter her. She smiled at Merlin in an affectionate way.

As soon as he was finished Blitzle stood up and checked her wounds. They were still there but she couldn't feel the pain as much. She looked up and smiled at the girl and her pokemon.

"Blit-cough-zle-cough-cough-" She hacked out.

_"How long have you been here? Reply with your mind."_ Touko said, getting up.

_"Three days... I'm so thristy..."_ The Blitzle replied.

_"Ok, we need to get you to a pokemon centre now. I'll carry you."_ Touko said leaning down and picking her up.

_"Thank you all..." _The Blitzle said gratefully.

**Two hours later at the Pokemon Centre in Nacrene City...**

"She has recovered just fine thanks to you Touko." Nurse Joy smiled at the young girl "I am still amazed by your talents."

Touko blushed _"Heh, thanks but it was nothing."_

Nurse Joy nodded "I think she is awake. You may take her home now."

Touko sighed _"I would but I just have to help her find who did this. On the way here she mentioned her trainer did it and she told me his name. Cyprus Milestone. Can you do a data check on him for me?"_

"I think that could be possible. I recognise his name." Nurse Joy said as she tapped the keyboard and searched for any information "Ah here he is!"

Touko looked at the screen. On it there as a picture of a teenage boy with spiky electric blue hair, matching eyes, a black jacket and jeans.

"According to the files, he was here four days ago. He brought his Blitzle in because she had been poisoned. But it doesn't make sense. I treated that Blizle then but I could see that they both cared and trusted each other. Why would he do this?" Nurse Joy sighed.

Touko shook her head _"No idea, but if I have to use every breath in my body to find that guy and make him pay. Then I will."_

Nurse Joy smiled "I hope you do honey, I hope you do."

Touko smiled back and walked into the back room. She walked over to the Blitzle who was talking with Blaise and Merlin.

_"Hi there." _Touko said as she crouched down to pet the Blitzle.

Blitzle whinnied "Thank you. I am in your debt forever."

_"You owe me nothing. But I want to help you find Cyprus. And make him pay for his actions." _Touko said.

"You... You want to capture me?" Blitzle said.

_"Only if you want to be."_ Touko said, stroking her fuzzy mane.

Blitzle considered this and looked at Merlin and Blaise for their opinion.

"She is by far the best trainer I've met." Merlin said

"Osha, oshawott!" Blaise agreed.

Blitzle considered this. They could be saying it to trick her. But what good would that do them? She didn't know who to trust since her trainer abandoned her.

Finally she nodded "Yes. I would like that very much. But don't take this the wrong way but I still don't trust you all fully. It's nothing personal I just can't... because of... of h-him." She sniffed as Touko stroked her softly.

_"I understand. I would be the same. But I will win you over. Just you watch." _Touko laughed _"Now you need a name... How about Elektra? It suits you and your type."_

Elektra smiled brightly "I like it alot."

Touko pulled out a pokeball and threw it towards Elektra.

It zapped her inside, clicked three times and finally settled down. Touko and her pokemon breathed a sigh of relief.

Touko picked up the pokeball and released her new pokemon.

Elektra shook herself off and smiled at her new trainer.

Merlin meowed "Hey don't we have a gym to challenge?"

_"Oh yeah! C'mon guys let's go!"_ She laughed and sped outside with her pokemon.

Due to her thinking of 'leap first think later' she slammed into someone and both fell back on the floor.

All of her pokemon giggled at their clumsy trainer.

_"Sorry..." _She thought and looked at them. She gasped _"N!"_

**Meh. This was an average chapter because I couldn't think of anything better. Sorry. Hope it was okay and at least we finally found N again! Woohoo! But seriously the next will be better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this is the next chapter and it's been a day. Good for you guys but I seriously need to get a life. Well at least I get to imagine scenes with N. That is the best thing that has happened all day... I seriously do need to get a life.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Pokemon. This is getting boring now.**

**Chapter Seven: Bonding and Battling**

**Nacrene City**

N stood up and offered a hand to Touko in his gentlemanly ways.

Touko accepted it and smiled at him as he pulled her up.

"Nice to see you again Touko." N said.

Touko went to use her mind but thought this might freak him out, he must not have heard when she bumped into him before.

_"N I have to tell you something." _She signed.

He gave her a puzzled look "Okay, what is it?"

Touko looked him in the eyes _"I can speak to people and pokemon with my mind." _She said.

N's mouth opened in shock and he absorbed this new information "It's like the two brother's tale..." He said breathlessly.

_"Yeah except I haven't found the Stubborn one yet." _She chuckled _"Unless you count a certain friend of mine."_

N smiled gently at the girl "Oh, I see you have some new pokemon." He said shoving his pockets. He saw Merlin and gasped "That's, that's the purrloin I used!"

"Sure is me. Oh and by the way Touko can understand us pokemon completely now." He said.

N looked back at Touko "Is that really true?"

Touko looked down _"Eheh, yeah it is..."_

N stepped closer to her "You continue to suprise me Touko."

She blushed and rubbed the back of head _"Thanks, I think... Anyways these three are Blaise, Merlin and Elektra."_

One by one the pokemon greeted him.

N kept looking at Blaise. The last time they had met he said something that continously bothered him. Until now. He understood.

He looked back at Touko "Say do you want to visit the Museum with me?"

_"Really? That'd be awesome!"_ Touko said clapping her hands together.

"Great." He smiled "That's where the gym is situated aswell. They make you answer questions before you can challenge the leader though. But before that I would like to battle with you again. You were very skilled before and I want to see how you've grown."

_"Sounds like a good plan." _Touko agreed _"Elektra you wanna go first?"_

"Sure." Elektra smiled then readied herself.

N laughed softly "Come on out Tympole!"

"Tympole." It squeaked.

"Prepare yourself for battle." Elektra said.

"Tympole use bubblebeam!" N said.

_"Elektra dodge, then use shock wave!"_ Touko ordered.

As the stream of bubbles came toards her, Elektra dodged just in time and sent out a blasting shock wave. Tympole tried it's best to not faint, but it wasn't strong enough.

N raised an eyebrow and returned him "You did good friend." He said as he brought out another pokeball and tossed it.

"Timburr." He muttered.

_"Elektra you're so amazing!" _Touko praised her _"Now Merlin, your turn."_

Elektra stepped back and blushed from her trainers comment.

Merlin stepped up and sized up his opponent "Ha. A weakling like you will never beat me." He teased.

"Hey! That's mean!" Timburr frowned.

"Timburr use low kick!" N said, pushing his cap down.

Timburr was easily angered and let out a harsh kick on Merlin. Merlin grunted as the kick connected to his body. He felt a dark energy building inside of him and shot a dark ball out his mouth.

_"Oh my Reshiram! I think you just learnt shadow ball!"_ Touko squealed in excitement.

Timburr stumbled back and took a sharp intake of breath.

_"Before he has time to heal use scratch!"_ Touko said.

Merlin ran up to the fighting-type and pounced on it, claws out. He scratched furiously.

"That'll teach you to use a fighting move on me!" He hissed.

"Timburr..." He said dazed, just before passing out.

"Hmm... you're good..." N returned his pokemon then smirked "But can you defeat my last pokemon?" He threw out the last pokeball.

_"Merlin you did excellent, now it's time for Blaise!"_ Touko said as the to pokemon switched places.

"Piiii!" It squawked.

"Bring it." Blaise said.

"Pidove use gust." N commanded.

Pidove flew into the air and began franctically flapping it's wings.

_"Blaise use water gun!"_ Touko said.

The two moves collided together but ultimatily Blaise's watergun won and hit Pidove in the chest.

"Pidove, pii!" It cried and spiralled down from the air

_"Now, while it's weak use tackle!" _Touko said pointing at the pidgeon pokemon.

Blaise charged towards the pidove and whacked into it. Pidove was pretty tough though as it got up shortly after and shook itself off.

"Use quick attack." N said.

_"Blaise try to dodge!"_ Touko said.

"Oh Zekrom..." Blaise said as Pidove flew towards him at maximum speed.

Blaise tried to get out of the way but Pidove was too fast. He slammed into Blaise head-first, leaving the otter pokemon in pain on the floor.

_"Oh no... Blaise is done for!" _Touko said as her breathing accelerated.

"Now Pidove, finish him with- HUH?" N said, shocked at the scene before him.

Blaise was, glowing!

_"What the hell is going on!"_ Touko said, panicking.

Elektra whinnied "It would seem our friend is evolving."

Merlin scowled "That's so not fair, he gets to evolve before me."

Touko looked at her starter pokemon as he was shining brilliantly and changing shape.

N didn't know what to do, so he just watched.

Suddenly a new cry was heard by the two teens "Dewott!"

The light suddenly dissapeared and there was Blaise. He had evolved into a much stronger looking version of Oshawott. Touko scanned him.

**"****Dewott. The Discipline Pokemon. Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scalchop technique.****"**

_"Wow boy! That's so awesome!" _Touko yelled.

"He looks so cool..." Merlin said star-struck.

Blaise grinned "I know right."

N smiled "Guess you're definitely stronger now. Still we could beat you, Pidove use quick attack!"

_"Blaise use razor shell!"_ Touko said brimming with new found confidence.

Blaise pulled out both his shells and threw them in a criss-cross direction. They struck Pidove before he was even half-way to Blaise.

"Piii... dove..." He panted shortly before falling down and fainting.

Blaise caught his shells and turned to face his trainer.

She ran over and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back.

N returned his Pidove and sighed.

Touko stood up and smiled brightly at N "Thank you for a great battle!"

N smiled back "Thank you Touko. I've learnt valuable things from this. Now shall we get your pokemon healed then go to museum?"

Touko nodded and they all headed for the Pokemon Centre.

**Nacrene Museum**

The two teenagers walked through the doors of the big building, Touko's pokemon has to stay in the centre for now. There was a section with fossils, a section that was filled with art and a cafe.

"What do you want to visit first?" N asked.

_"Can we go see the art? I really like sculptures and such." _Touko said.

"Really? Me too." N said.

Both of them walked through a wooden door, into a hall filled with paintings and statues.

_"Wow! This is so amazing..." _Touko breathed.

"Yeah you're right." N said examining a painting "This one is intresting."

Touko looked at it. It was a circle halved in a strange way. One half was white the other was black, but each half had the opposites colour in a small circle in the middle.

"This piece has an unknown artist. It is called Yin and Yang. It is said to represent dark and light and how each possesses a part of the other. It may also represent the two brothers and the legendary pokemon Zekrom and Reshiram." N read out the writing underneath the painting.

_"Wow that's a really impressive picture..." _Touko commented.

N nodded "Yeah it is."

Touko face turned slightly sad _"N... do you think I have these powers because I am the reborn form of the Silent Hero?"_

N was a little suprised at the question but he smiled at her in a comforting way "Everything happens for a reason Touko." He replied simply.

Touko considered this and smiled back at him _"I guess so... Thanks N." _

Suddenly her stomach growled and she blushed as N chuckled.

"Shall we go to the cafe then?" N grinned.

Touko blushed again and nodded shyly.

They walked into another room which had a few people on seperate wooden tables with matching chairs.

Touko hopped onto one of the stools at the counter. She soon realised they were spinny stools and giggled as she span round.

N sat down on the stool next to her and watched her with fasination. He had never seen someone so strong, wise and kind. Yet so child-like. Not to say that was a bad thing.

"Ah hello! What would you two like to eat?" A man said as he slung a cloth onto his shoulder.

_"I'll have a piece of chocolate fudge cake."_ Touko said but moved her lips to look like she as talking.

He scribbled it down onto a pad "And you sir?"

"Uh... a piece of apple pie please." He said.

"Okay, your order will be here in a few minutes." The man said as he walked into what was ,presumably, the kitchen.

"How did you think of that little trick then?" N asked, turning to face her.

_"I battled a few people and got bored of being silent the whole time. But I didn't want to be called a freak for my power. Then Merlin cleverly told me that they don't know I can't talk. So I mime."_ Touko explained.

N raised his eyebrows "Well that's certainly new, but I don't believe that anyone could think of you as a freak Touko. You are extraordinary. But one thing bothers me. Why did you tell me, I can understand sign language so ho come you let me know?" He asked leaning on the glass counter.

Touko took no time in her response _"Because I trust you N."_

N frowned slightly "But we had only met once. How could you trust someone so easily?"

Touko shrugged _"I guess I get this feeling around you N. You make me feel... at ease."_

N thought about her comment for a minute. He didn't get her logic. Many people actually felt uncomfortable around him because he was pretty stand-offish at times. But with her he also felt the same, like he could talk to her about anything. They had a... connection, a bond. Like they ere meant to be together.

Suddenly two plates were placed in front of them both, snapping N out of his thoughts.

"That'll be four hundred poke please." The man said.

Touko fumbled around in her bag for money but N placed down some notes.

"My treat." He smiled at the brunette.

_"Oh, thanks!" _Touko beamed brightly at him.

The man collected the money, gave his thanks and walked back into the kitchen.

Touko wasted no time in getting stuck in. She grabbed the spoon and took a bite.

Her eyes turned into saucers _"Thats is the best cake I have ever tasted. And I have tasted ALOT of cake."_

N chuckled and picked his spoon. He ate his more delicately than Touko who was almost half-way through hers by now.

**A few minutes later...**

"So you wanna challenge the gym leader now?" N said, wiping the crumbs from his mouth with a napkin.

_"Sounds good. You gonna challenge it too?"_ Touko said.

"Ah no. I already recieved my badge." He smiled.

_"Oh cool. Was the leader tough?" _Touko asked.

"Not really, she specializes in normal types. So with Timburr I defeated both her pokemon." N told her as they walked out of the cafe.

_"Ok well we better go get my pokemon. They should be better by now."_ Touko said.

"Right." N agreed.

**Ten minutes later...**

Touko, N and her pokemon entered the big library.

_"Woah. This place is spectacular!"_ Touko laughed happily, twirling round.

Blaise copied her and laughed in his own way. Merlin and Elektra sweat-dropped.

A geeky looking boy approached them "To battle the gym leader, you must answer three questions. Here is number one. Name one pokemon that is Water and Ghost type"

Touko thought about this for some time before nodding to herself _"Frillish." _She said using her trick.

"Correct. You may pass." The boy sniggered as he stepped away "But don't expect all questions to be so easy."

The five of them all passed into the next small section of the library. This time an older woman walked up to them.

"Name seven types of pokemon Eevee can evolve into." The woman said smugly.

Touko's mouth formed a tight line. She hadn't expected a question concerning foreign pokemon to come up. Suddenly she has a great idea and she used her power to push through the barrier of the woman's mind. She read the answer and smiled to herself.

_"Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon, Leafeon, Jolteon, Vapoureon, Glaceon."_ She answered using her trick again.

The woman gasped, she hadn't expected her to know the answer. She frowned "Whatever. You may pass."

Touko and company strolled past some oak doors to face the gym leader herself.

"Hi there! Didn't expect you to get so far. Oh I just battled you didn't I?" She said pointing at N.

N nodded "Yes you did. This is Touko." He said motioning to his friend.

The woman gasped "So you're Touko! The reincarnation of the Silent Hero! Amazing! Astounding!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

_"Uh yeah I think... So who are you?"_ Touko said.

"My name is Lenora and I am the gym leader and curator of this Museum! Now my dear before we battle you will need to answer one more question! How many pokemon that have been classed as normal type reside in Unova?" She asked.

Touko paused, she didn't know this answer and this time she didn't want to cheat.

Her pokemon all looked at each other. They didn't know the answer.

"I'm gonna go to the viewing point okay?" N whispered in her ear.

She blushed. His breath felt hot on her ear _"O-ok." _She stuttered and he walked off.

"Honey if you don't know the answer why not try reading a book. We have plenty, this is a library." Lenora suggested.

Touko nodded _"Thank you. Wait do they have to just be normal type, or can they be normal and another type?"_

"Any pokemon that has normal type counts." Lenora said.

Touko thanked her and walked over to a desk in a corner. Her pokemon follwed and Merlin jumped on top of a table.

"So how we gonna find this one out?" He said.

_"I'm going to use my powers to scan every book."_ Touko said, as if it as if it was a normal thing.

"Can you even do that?" Elektra said.

_"No idea. But it's worth a try."_ Touko sighed, preparing her mind for all the information she was about to recieve.

"Won't that like, explode your brain!" Blaise said in a worried tone.

Elektra kicked him "Don't worry her."

Blaise quietened down.

Touko breathed slowly and closed her eyes. She began to flip through every book in the library. Her pace quickened but she remained in her calm composure.

_"Lillipup, Herdier, Stoutland, Patrat, Watchdog..."_ She said flicking through a book.

_"Pidove, Tranquil, Unfezant, Audino..." _She said, her mind quickening.

_"Minccino, Cinccino, Deerling, Sawsbuck, Bouffalant, Rufflet, Braivary..."_ Touko was close she could feel it.

_"Meloetta!" _She shouted as her eyes snapped open.

Merlin could of sworn they changed colour, just for a moment.

"That all of 'em?" Blaise quizzed.

_"I'm... sure of it..."_ Touko panted.

"Are you okay?" Elektra asked, brushing herself against the girl.

_"Just a little tired... That wore me out." _She said _"Now let's go get our second badge."_

The quadlet rushed over to Lenora and Touko recited the list of pokemon.

"Wow. I am impressed! That should've taken way longer. You and your friend are both very fast." The older woman commented and pointed to N, who was sitting in the viewing seats.

He waved to Touko and sent her his thoughts _"I know you'll be brilliant."_

Touko looked at the jade-haired boy and smiled at him. He was a good friend.

She turned to Lenora and smirked _"Let's do this. Go Blaise!"_

Blaise ran up front and put his paws to his scalchops.

"Very well, go Watchdog!" Lenora called out her pokemon.

_"Blaise, razor shell."_ Touko spoke calmly.

Blaise executed his move swiftly. It hit Watchdog straight in the chest and he stumbled backwards.

"Watchdog let's not take this nonsense any longer, crunch!" Lenora said.

Watchdog was speedy and managed to clamp his jaws onto Blaise's tail.

"Get off! Get off!" Blaise yelled.

_"Stun him with water gun, right in the face!" _Touko said.

Blaise conjured up a powerful jet of water and shot it right in the normal pokemons face. It let go and toppled over, it had fainted.

"You did well girl." Lenora said as she returned him "Now it's your turn Herdier!" She tossed the pokeball.

_"Blaise come back, Merlin make me proud!"_ Touko smiled.

Merlin strolled casually upfront and faced his dog-like opponent.

"Cats will always win." He taunted.

"We'll see about that." Herdier said gruffly.

"Use bite!" Lenora instructed.

_"Dodge!"_ Touko said.

Merlin tried to do his usual dodge but Herdier caught him in mid-air and bit don on his body roughly.

"Yeowch!" Merlin hissed.

_"Merlin use scratch to get free!"_ Touko said, panicking in the heat of battle.

Merlin attacked with his razor-sharp claws and scratched the living hell out of her face.

Herdier howled in pain and let go of the feline-like pokemon.

Merlin was struggling to breathe, he was badly injured.

_"Merlin you need to return!"_ Touko gasped.

"No... I need to finish this..." He growled.

"Herdier finish this. Use retaliate." Lenora ordered.

The pokemon gladly obayed his trainer and used this powerful move.

Merlin fell to the ground with a thud and let out a strangled cry as he blacked out.

_"Oh Merlin, you did your best..."_ She smiled sadly as she returned him _"Elektra, I'm counting on you."_

Elektra slowly walked up to face the other pokemon "Let us begin."

"At least you have better manners than that cat." Herdier grunted.

_"Elektra use charge."_ Touko said in a nervous tone.

"Use Retaliate again Herdier!" Lenora demanded.

Elektra began storing up all her electrical power and dodged skillfully as Herdier tried to attack her.

_"Now use Thunderbolt!"_ Touko said, gaining more confidence.

Elektra snorted loudly and let out a massive thunderbolt on the opposing pokemon. Due to the moves strength being increased it caused the opposing pokemon to faint without so much as a whine.

Lenora returned her fallen pokemon "You are a skilled trainer You deserve this here." She said walking up to the young girl and she handed a badge "This is the Basic badge."

_"Thank you, but my pokemon are the skilled ones."_ Touko smiled and stroked Elektra's mane.

Lenora smiled back "You have so much to learn. Now you should take your pokemon to get healed."

Touko nodded and turned round expecting to see N.

But he was no where in sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**I trust if you're still reading this far you like it yes? Well good. I will start to focus on battles less, but they will still be important, I want to make it a bit more about Touko and N. -nudge nudge, wink wink- I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: No I do not own Pokemon or anything associated with it.**

**Chapter Eight: Secret Wishes**

_**Recap: Touko nodded and turned round expecting to see N.**_

_**But he was nowhere in sight.**_

**Two days later/Castelia City/Castelia Gym**

"It would seem we were no match for you..." Burgh sighed as he returned his Leavanny.

_"No way! You and your pokemon were totally amazing!"_ Touko said truthfully as Merlin returned to her side.

"You think so? Thank you!" He beamed at the girl "Oh! I almost forgot, here is the offical badge of Castelia Gym. The insect badge."

Touko took it and carefully placed it inside her badge case then smiled up at the man _"Thanks!"_

"You deserved it, now you should heal up your pokemon." Burgh said montioning to the three tired pokemon.

_"Yep, seeya!"_ Touko waved as she walked out of the gym, pokemon following close behind.

Merlin jumped onto her shoulder, his new place since Blaise was now too big, and purred contently "Y'know we were all pretty awesome back there, even the otter."

"I shall take that as a compliment." Blaise huffed walking closer to Touko.

"He is right though, especially you Touko. Your commands to us were precise and your strategy was excellent." Elektra commented her trainer.

Touko smiled at her _"But all that would have meant nothing, were it not for you three."_

The quadlet entered the pokemon centre and Touko returned each to their respective pokeballs, placing them on the counter.

**Ten minutes later...**

She released them as soon as they were outside and as they stretched and what-not she examined her surroundings.

The last time she had been here was six or seven years ago, it was still the same as she remembered: Big and over-crowded. But all the same it was awe-inspiring for how tall the buildings were and how many businesses started there.

"So... What now?" Elektra yawned, shaking herself.

Suddenly Blaise and Merlin caught ahold of a delicious smell and both bolted off.

_"Wait!"_ Touko yelled _"You'll get lost!"_

Elektra whinnied "Idiots..."

The two scrambled after the pair of mischiveous pokemon. They pushed through crowds whilst both called out their names.

After doing this for what seemed like hours, Touko saw a familiar green-haired boy.

_"N!" _She exclaimed running up to the teenager _"Nice to see you!"_

N turned to face her with a look of slight suprise on his face "Oh, nice to see you too."

Touko raised one eyebrow _"By the way, where did you dissapear to at Nacrene Gym?"_

"Ah, right that." He nodded "Someone I knew informed me of an abused pokemon in the area. I went to rescue it as soon as possible."

"That's so kind of you..." The brunette smiled then gasped _"Hey have you seen Blaise and Merlin run by here? They were following a scent they caught."_

N shook his head "No sorry, but I can help you look."

_"Really? That'd be great thanks!" _Touko said, glad of the help _"I think they went this way." _She said grabbing his arm and pulling him.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Elektra panted running after them.

**Several minutes later...**

Elektra had managed to catch Blaise's scent and followed it to the Central Plaza.

"There they are!" She snorted, pointing a hoof at the two other pokemon who were trying to steal someones ice cream.

"Get away! Shoo! Stupid pokemon!" The man grumbled.

Touko stormed up to her pokemon, N and Elektra following, and growled menacingly.

They both froze and turned around, giving her an innocent smile.

_"Don't even try."_ She said hotly as they hung their heads in shame and walked behind her only to recieve a cold glare from Elekta.

"Are those your pokemon? You should keep a better eye on them." The man grunted.

_"I am so sorry sir, I really mean it."_ Touko said, using her trick.

"Why weren't they in their pokeballs? I demand you put them in!" The man said getting angrier for no reason.

"Hey. She said sorry. Let it go." N said stepping infront of Touko.

_"N..."_ Touko said.

"Why should I?" The man challenged.

"Because if you don't, it would be bad for your health." N said harshly.

"Is that a threat!" The man said, eye twitching in annoyance.

"No. It is a promise." N said, his face forming a tight frown as he grabbed Touko's hand and they walked off.

_"N that was really brave of you. He could of decided to fight you or something!"_ Touko said.

"I do not normally engage in conflict." His face softened "But to protect you, I would glad do it."

Touko blushed lighty _"Thank you..." _She whispered.

Merlin and Elektra exchanged glances and silent sniggers.

"They be gettin' lovey dovey!" Merlin chuckled.

"It would certainly seem so." Elektra grinned.

"Hey can we get some ice-cream?" Blaise suddenly asked.

_"Sure."_ Touko said. _"I don't see why not."_

"There is a stand just there." N said pointing to it with his free hand.

Touko realised he was still holding her hand and looked at the older boy whilst the walked. Everytime she saw his face, she felt something in her heart pang. It was strange and yet sort of a pleasant feeling. "_Could I have a crush on him?"_ She blushed harder this time at this thought. "_No, surely not."_

"Hi what can I get ya'?" The vendor said, snapping Touko out of her trance.

_"Oh five Castliacones please sir." _Touko said using her trick and managing to place money on the counter with one hand _"And one on a plate."_

"Comin' right up." He smiled as he turned to make them.

_"You'll love this ice cream, it is by far the best in Unova!"_ Touko said, flashing a giddy smile at him.

"Well it sounds delightful." N said, smiling back at her "But tell me, why a plate?"

_"Ah, that's for Elektra, she can't hold a cone."_ Touko giggled.

"And I can?" Merlin said.

"Hold it with your tail, dumbo." Blaise teased.

"I knew that..." Merlin mumbled.

The man turned back and handed the two teens the sweet treats.

N let go of Touko's hand and took his and hers. Touko secretly wished he had hadn't done that as she recieved the pokemons ice cream.

They thanked him and walked towards the pond.

A few metres behind it, Touko stopped and placed Elektra's plate down. She handed Blaise and Merlin their ice cream _"Stay here guys, I don't think Merlin will go to the water."_

"I would too!" Merlin protested.

"No you wouldn't." Blaise shot back "You hate it."

Merlin gave him a cold look, but didn't oppose his answer.

The three pokemon began eating their ice cream as Touko and N strolled to the pond.

They both sat down at the edge, legs hanging over the side. They were just up high enough for their boots to get a little wet, but not alot.

Touko happily licked her ice cream _"Hey N, do you think we're friends?"_

N, who was also enjoying his treat, raised his eyebrows "That's a bit of a spontaneous question but, yes I do think we're friends."

Touko stopped eating and looked him in the eyes _"Do you wanna be best friends?"_

N stared into her chocolate brown eyes with his blue-grey orbs and considered this. They had battled together, been to the museum together and he had stood up for her when she was in trouble. He had never had a friend that wasn't a pokemon, let alone a best friend. But she was special to him and he believed that he would do almost anything for her "Yes I would like to be best friends with you. I would like that alot."

Touko beamed at his response _"Well then, bestie, eat your ice cream."_

He laughed at her weirdness and began eating again, as did she.

**Pokemon**

Elektra was trying to lick her ice cream, but kept moving the plate with her muzzle. She whined in annoyance and went to try again until a paw held the plate in one place. She looked up and saw Merlin chowing down on his ice cream with one eye on her and one paw on her plate. He smiled in his feline way and kept the plate still. Elektra smiled back as she carefully ate the ice cream.

All was peacefull until Blaise cried out in pain from a brainfreeze and tumbled into the other two.

**People**

Touko had taken her boots and socks off and was dipping her feet into the cold water.

_"N, why don't you try this. It's really nice on a hot day like this."_ Touko sighed in satisfaction.

"Not really a water kind of person." He shrugged "But I may as well." He took off his trainers and socks and did the same.

_"See isn't it nice."_ Touko said leaning back on her hands.

"Yeah, it's really cooling." N agreed as he to leant back, acciedently placing his hand on hers.

Touko blushed but didn't say anything, she sorta liked it, the funny feeling.

That is until a jet of water sent them both flying into the pond.

_"What the hell!"_ Touko said, spitting water out of her mouth.

N choked "Zekrom, what just happened!"

Touko growled _"Blaise..."_

He smiled sheepishly as Merlin and Elektra peed themselves laughing.

**Pokemon Centre**

After N had basically saved Blaise's life by restraining Touko from killing him, they went to the pokemon centre to shower and change their clothes.

N walked out into the main hall, dry and drip free, and sat down at a table.

He waited patiently for Touko to come out but couldn't help his mind wander.

Hee had never been called a friend by anyone, but he had never met anyone like Touko. She was kind, friendly, strong and funny yet impatient, childish, goofy and, at times, idiotic. But no matter what he wanted to be her friend, he had always preffered pokemon to people so why had this changed for her.

At this moment she walked in and came and sat with him and began talking to him as he listened intently to her.

He didn't understand this girl at all. But he secretly wished he did.

**Well not as long as some chapters but this was just about N and Touko and I wanted to end it here for effect. Doesn't seem valid right now but it will be in the future. Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally it has come. THE NEXT CHAPTER. Sorry it took so long but I have been busy and sick and many other things. I hope you likey this chapter. Love you all. 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the idea for the story.**

**Chapter Nine: Musicals are AWESOME!**

Aftr N had to leave for some business Touko had decided it was time to tell her mother her powers. She had called once every two days as promised but she never had the courage to tell her until now. Juniper had told her she would explain things to her mother but Touko had said it was her duty.

She approached the computer and turned it on. She dialed her mother's number and waited nervously. Merlin jumped on her shoulder and she sighed.

"Oh Touko! It's so great to get a proper face to face call from you dear!" Her mother's face appeared on th screen "Hello Merlin!"

Merlin waved a paw "Good to see you." He mewed knowing that all her mom would hear was 'Purr-purrloin'.

Touko shifted awkwardly _"Mom I gotta tell you something." _She signed.

"What is it honey? You can tell me anything. Is it about a boy!" Her mother exclaimed.

_"What! No! Why would you say that!"_ Touko signed her face blushing and a picture of shock.

Merlin laughed then squeaked and fell off Touko's shoulder as the annoyed brunette flicked him on the nose.

_"Mom... I really don't know how to say this. It's unbelievable." _Touko signed.

"Whatever it is, I will believe you. You're my daughter after all." Her mom smiled warmly.

Touko exhaled a shaky breath _"I-I can communicate w-with people and pokemon using my... my mind." _She said.

Her mother's face turned pale as she recieved the words in her mind. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost pokemon.

_"Mom? You don't think I'm a f-freak do you?"_ Touko asked.

That snapped her mom out of it "What? Of course not! My daughter has this amazing power!" Her mother's eyes welled up in pride "I always knew you were special Touko!"

Touko smiled in relief _"I know it's weird but apparently I'm also the re-incarnated form of the Silent Hero from the two brothers tale."_

Her mother gasped "That's truly incredible! My daughter the new hero of Unova!"

_"Mom I'm no hero, for one I don't even think that's me being a hero is true and for a second reason I don't believe that story."_ Touko said.

"Well whatever you believe dear, I believe you will be anything you want. Oh? I have to go now but give my love to Bianca, Cheren and your pokemon!" Her mother said as she blew a kiss and the screen went blank.

_"That went suprisingly well."_ Touko mused and turned to her pokemon who were playing with a familiar looking pokemon.

"Hello Touko." A calm voice said.

She snapped her head up to look at the owner of the voice _"Cheren! It's so great to see you!"_

He gave her a tiny smile "Good to see you too. I see you have a new pokemon." He said nodding towards the zebra-like pokemon.

_"Her name is Elektra."_ Touko smiled _"Elektra this is Cheren one of my best friends."_

Elektra examined the raven haired trainer standing before her. He was slightly taller than Touko and wore a stern expression.

"Good to meet you." Elektra said.

Cheren gave her a confused look "What did she say Touko?"

_"She said good to meet you."_ Touko translated.

"Oh nice to meet you, Elektra." Cheren said arching one eyebrow.

_"Introductions over did you get the gym badge?"_ Touko blurted out.

"Heh of course. I am no weakling as you should know full well. Oh and look at Kohana she evolved." Cheren said smugly "I see Blaise evolved too."

_"Wow Kohana sure looks tough! She's so beautiful too!"_ Touko beamed as she scanned the grass type.

**"Servine. The Grass-Snake Pokemon. It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a vine whip."**

_"That's so cool!"_ Touko said in awe.

"She's a really good battler and she's fast too. I have two new pokemon too, I'll show you them." He said as he pulled out two pokeballs.

He threw them and out came a pidove, a panpour and a purrloin.

"Meet Gus my pidove, Rain my panpour and you remember Dace my purrloin." Cheren smiled slightly.

_"Of course I do!" _Touko said and then crouched down to stroke the panpour, purrloin and pidove _"Gus and rain huh? Pleased to meet you. My name's Touko."_

"Pleased to make your aqquaintance." Rain said elegantly curtsying.

Gus squawked "I know you! You tried to capture me!"

_"For real!"_ She gasped.

"What? What is it?" Cheren asked, puzzled at the girls wonder.

_"I once tried to capture this exact pidove! It was on Route 2!"_ Touko laughed _"What a conicidence!"_

"How interesting. I captured him just after our battle at the first gym." Cheren said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Touko's pokemon and Kohana wandered over to them.

"Nice to see you again Miss. Touko." She said formally.

Touko smiled at her _"It's just Touko and it's just amazing to see you too!"_

Suddenly Merlin's ears pricked up as he listened.

_"What is it boy?"_ Touko asked quietly.

He went to reply but before he could someone burst through the doors of the pokemon centre.

"Bianca?" Cheren said, shocked to see the blonde girl.

"Touko, Cheren!" Bianca yelled in a panicked manner as she ran over to them "Something terrible has happened!"

_"What is it Bibi?"_ Touko said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You remember the Munna we saved? Well she became my friend and I captured her but now that awful Team Plasma stole her!" Bianca sobbed and a few tears ran down her face.

"Someone stole your pokemon! Those complete bastards!" Cheren growled "I'm gonna go get her back!"

_"No Cheren. I'm going. I have a score to settle with them."_ Touko hissed, her voice laced with venom.

Cheren was suprised at just how spiteful her voice sounded "But-"

_"Stay with Bianca. I need to do this."_ She said as she returned her pokemon.

"You sure?" Cheren said, worried that she would be defeated.

_"Yes. Now stay here."_ Touko said as she walked out of the pokemon centre.

She strode down the street until she saw one of the strangely dressed people. It took all she had to not run up and punch him. She hid behind a building and peeked at him.

He was looking at a map in confusion and scratching his head. He nodded and mumbled something to himself.

Touko began to search through his mind for any useful information.

_"Hmm... His name is Buddy, he's seventeen, fairly new to team Plasma and he thinks their hidout is near the gym." _She thought to herself _"I got all I need now I'm gonna scare this little boy."_

She quietly crept up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

He whipped around and frowned "May I help you?"

_"Yes."_ Touko said with her mind _"You can start by GETTING YOUR ASS THE HELL OUT OF THIS TOWN!"_ She yelled hotly.

The man suddenly realised she wasn't moving her mouth and his face turned into a look of horror "Who are you!" He squealed like an eight year-old girl.

_"YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE SONNY."_ She cackled evilly. Oh, she was good, so good.

He trembled and yelped as she stepped closer, a malicious grin on her face.

_"IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOURSELF, YOU'D BETTER SCRAM!"_ She shouted with her deep voice.

He screamed and ran away, terrified of a teenage girl.

Touko couldn't help but burst out in fits of giggles, the look on his face was so amazingly funny. She shook her head to stop and coughed.

She wandered through town, smiling to herself, trying to look un-suspicious. Soon she faced the abandoned building opposite the gym. If they were anywhere, it would be here.

Touko walked up and opened the door fully. She looked around the room, it had grey brick walls and rotting wooden floors. She spotted another door and carefully trod towards it.

She placed a hand to the door and was about to push this one open until she heard something.

"No one should find us here... Of course I know about that... The girl our King saw..." She made out those small sentaces from a muffled voice. She swallowed hard and mustered all her courage, knowing that whoever was in there would probably be a tough opponent.

She forcefully pushed the door open and put on her brave face.

All the people in the room snapped their heads towards her and stared with suprised expressions. The man in the middle had his back to her still.

She glared at him, knowing that he was probably the boss.

_"Give. Me. Back. Munna."_ She said, not bothering with her trick.

He slowly turned to face her and she gasped, recognising him as the strangley-clothed man from Accumula Town and the man Musharna had spouted from a dream.

He had a straight face "Well I never. You found us, I thought it would be the perfect place, the irony of it."

_"Don't try to distract me, give me back Munna. Now."_ She growled.

"You're not very polite now are you? Respect your elders and listen. The irony of this place is because it faces the gym, a place where pokemon are mistreated and forced to battle. Whereas we save pokemon from horrible trainers who capture them in little balls." He explained.

_"Save? You don't save them, you steal them. You stole my friend's Munna. Now give her back."_ Touko snarled, getting impatient.

The man smiled slightly "We do not steal pokemon, we liberate them. Your friend was probably harming her pokemon. She must be-"

_"THATS ENOUGH!"_ Touko roared angrily _"Bianca would NEVER EVER hurt a pokemon. She couldn't! Neither could me or Cheren!"_

The man chuckled "Oh I know you couldn't, I just hoped the great hero of Unova would know better than to side with the humans."

Touko breathed heavily _"How do you know about me!"_

"I know everything about you, Touko White." The man said.

She frowned _"You know nothing. I am going to get back Munna, one way or another."_

He chuckled again "Well then, I wouldn't wish to harm you or your pokemon so I'll be leaving. But I know we'll see each other again. Goodbye." He raised a hand and threw something on the floor.

Smoke spewed out of the object, clouding Touko's vision and making her choke.

She coughed harshly and waved her hands infront of her face, the black smoke soon evapourated.

Touko looked around, all of them had dissapeared. Leaving behind an entrace to another door. She eyed it curiously before entering it.

Inside there was a few pokemon in cages. One of them was a familiar pink and purple pokemon.

_"Munna!"_ Touko cried out in delight and opened her cage. Munna floated out and rubbed herself against Touko. Touko petted her soft fur.

"Nice to see you again Touko, by the way my new name is Kiki." The physic type informed her.

_"Nice name, and great to see you too."_ Touko said.

"So we better release these pokemon and then get me back to Bianca." Kiki said.

Touko nodded and began pulling the latches off the other cages.

**Fifteen minutes later...**

Touko and Kiki had returned the pokemon to their rightful owners, who happened to be in the pokemon centre aswell. They headed over to where Cheren and Bianca were.

"Kiki!" Bianca exclaimed and rushed over to her pokemon, hugging her tightly.

Kiki giggled "I'm so glad to be back Bianca!"

_"She says that she's glad to back with you."_ Touko translated.

"I'm glad too! I thought I'd never see you again!" Bianca squealed.

Cheren smiled, and not a smirk or slightly smile, a real genuine smile.

Touko gasped and formed a cross with her fingers _"DEVIL!"_

He rolled his eyes and flicked her ear.

_"Oww!"_ She squeaked, rubbing her ear.

Cheren laughed and smiled again, shaking his head.

Touko huffed and pouted childishly, turning her back to Cheren.

Bianca was spinning around in joy, her and her pokemon giggling. When she stopped she ran over to Touko and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

Touko smiled and hugged her back.

"If it weren't for you, I'd probably never have seen Kiki again." Bianca said gratefully, letting Touko go "I've got something to give you."

_"No way, I'm your best friend! Best friends are meant to do this kinda stuff!"_ Touko replied forcefully.

"I insist. You saved one of my pokemon, plus I meant to get you a belated birthday present." Bianca said, rummaging through her bag.

"Hey, I never got her anything else. And belated? It's been two weeks Bianca." Cheren scoffed.

Bianca shot him a muderous look and he promptly shut up.

_"It doesn't matter Bibi. You don't need to give me anything."_ Touko said, despratley.

"I don't need to, but I want to. Ah, here it is!" She said triumphantly, holding a small, neatly wrapped box.

She handed it to Touko who gave her a lop-sided smile and gently prised off the bow and unwrapped it carefully.

She lifted out a black and yellow pokeball.

Cheren raised his eyebrows "An Ultra Ball. Those things are expensive to buy." He commented.

_"Expensive!"_ Touko said in a worried tone.

Bianca sighed "Don't worry my friend, I didn't buy it. I found it near the Nacrene Museum."

Touko giggled softly and smiled _"You sure I can have it?"_

"Positive." Bianca smiled back and nodded.

Touko put the ball in her bag and sighed _"I let Team Plasma get away though."_

"We'll get those meanies next time!" Bianca said cheerily.

"I think so too." Cheren said.

_"You guys are right, we'll get them eventually."_ Touko said.

Oh how right she was.

**One hour later/Route 4**

Touko had just stepped onto Route 4 and had to cover her eyes with her arms because of the raging sandstorm.

As she marched on, the storm started to lessen to a point where she could put her arms down and see almost clearly.

"Hey! Wait up!" Bianca's high voice squealed as she caught up with Touko.

_"What is it Bianca?"_ Touko asked.

"I wanna battle with you, I've gotten real strong and I'll prove it!" Bianca said in a determined tone.

_"Then I accept."_ Touko smiled.

**Ten minutes later...**

_Come on out Blaise!"_ Touko called out the water-type.

Bianca pulled out a pokeball and threw it "Leaf, you're my last hope!"

A Pansage similar to Cilan's came out.

_"Hmm... a grass-type. This could be difficult."_ Touko said.

"I'm up for it." Blaise said.

"Leaf use vine whip!" Bianca said excitedly.

_"Blaise dodge it and use razor shell!" _Touko commanded.

Blaise dodged the long vines and whipped out his shells, throwing them in a cross direction. They hit Leaf and knocked him back.

_"Now use tackle!"_ Touko said.

"Leaf use lick as soon as he gets close!" Bianca squeaked.

Blaise ran toward Leaf who stuck out his tounge and licked the otter pokemon.

Blaise pulled a face and stopped dead in his tracks and shivered.

_"Oh no! Blaise is paralysed!"_ Touko said.

"Now use vine-whip again!" Bianca said jumping up and down.

Blaise screeched in pain as soon as the hard vines cracked down on his body. He yelped and collasped in a heap.

"Use vine whip one last time!" Bianca said

_"Blaise please get up!" _Touko pleaded.

Blaise growled as the grass type approached him with a smirk and began to unleash his vines.

Blaise suddenly stood up, wincing slightly from the pain. He snorted and a let out a powerful ring of water from his mouth. It sped towards Leaf and hit him with such force that he passed out without so much as a whimper.

Touko ran up to Blaise and hugged him _"I think you just learned water pulse boy!"_

"I sure did!" He laughed and hugged his trainer back.

"Leaf, you did good. Now rest." Bianca said, returning her pokemon with a sad smile.

Touko returned Blaise and faced Bianca _"You were right Bibi. You have gotten pretty strong."_

"Not strong enough to beat you though." Bianca sighed.

_"Winning doesn't matter Bibi. It's the way you battle that counts."_ Touko reminded her.

"I guess so. Well I'm gonna go train some more back in Castelia." She said back to her cheerful self "Seeya!" And with that she ran back towards the city.

Touko smiled brightly _"That's my Bibi."_

She went to continue farther down the desert road but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned to face the person and laughed.

_"Whataya want Cheren?"_ She smiled.

"A batlle. We both have the Insect badge. Now let's see who's stronger." Cheren demanded "But first let me heal your pokemon."

**Twenty minutes later...**

Cheren and Touko were good battle opponents. They were neck and neck. Cheren had taken out Blaise and Elektra. Touko had taken out Gus, Rain and Dace, who had evolved into a Liepard.

Merlin skidded back as Kohana landed a harsh tackle.

_"Merlin I know you can do it, use shadow ball!"_ Touko said with confidence.

Merlin formed the ball of dark energy and spat it out. Kohana squeaked as it hit her chest but she didn't fall just yet.

"Kohana use leaf tornado!" Cheren ordered.

_"Merlin try to dodge then use assurance!"_ Touko said.

Merlin leapt away just as Kohana sped toward him with sharp leaves whirling around her body.

He used assurance and smirked triumphantly as Kohana fainted.

"Kohana return. You did well." Cheren said plainly as he called her back.

_"Merlin you were excellent! Great battle boy!" _Touko said as he strutted towards her.

"Hey Touko, I feel kinda funny..." Merlin said as he shook some sand off his paws.

"What's up Touko?" Cheren said cooly as he walked over to her.

All of a sudden Merlin started glowing intently.

_"M-Merlin!"_ Touko yelped.

"He's evolving..." Cheren said in wonder.

Merlin yowled as his body began to change and shift into a new form.

The bright light dissapeared and Merlin was now taller, longer, had pinky-purple and yellow fur with sea blue eyes

"I'm a L-Liepard..." He said looking at himself.

_"Wow you look so cool!" _Touko complimented _"You're even shiny when you evolve!"_

"That is truly amazing. For now Touko I must say goodbye. I need to train to get strong by battling some more. I'm not styrong enough yet" Cheren said as he turned to leave.

_"Cheren you did really good! Don't be so hard on yourself."_ Touko said as she hugged him.

He opened and closed his mouth like a goldeen. He didn't know what to say so he shrugged her off him.

Touko sighed as he walked away, murmering things to himself.

Merlin came to her side "So I guess I can't go on your shoulder anymore?"

Touko giggled and returned him. The storm was beginning to start again so she started to run for cover as fast as she could.

**Nimbasa City/3:30pm**

Touko entered the gates of the city and gasped. It was so incredible! It was full of bright lights and pop music emanated from various places.

"Hey you there!" A mans voice said. Touko whipped around to see who it was.

The owner of the voice was a Team Plasma grunt, who was not even talking to her but to an old man.

"You run the day care right gramps? You must have a lot of pokemon that we can have. You're gonna give 'em to us aren't ya?" The other guy said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't wanna have to hurt an old dude like yourself." The first grunt snickered.

Touko decided enough was enough she stepped infront of the old man.

_"Leave him alone."_ She growled using her trick.

"Lookee here. We got a defender." The second one sneered.

_"If you don't wanna get hurt. Leave. Now."_ Touko said, gritting her teeth.

"What could a little kiddie like you do anyways." The first grunt teased.

Touko gave them an angelic smile _"How about kick your asses with my physic powers?"_ She said sweetly without using her trick.

The two grunts jaws dropped and they gulped as her smile turned evil.

_"Now I would advise you to leave."_ She said curtly.

The grunts whimpered and sped away to get as far away as possible from her.

"Well I never!" The old man laughed "Those hooligans afraid of a young 'un like yourself!"

Touko laughed aswell and turned to face him _"I'm just glad I was here to stop them."_ She said using her trick.

"Me too. I daren't think what they might've done dearie. Now here is a little reward for you." The man beamed as he pulled out a smallish square box thing.

_"What is it?"_ Touko questioned.

"One of those new-fangled folding bikes. I bought it but never got time to use it." He said happily "To use it press the button to unfold it and then press it again to fold it."

_"Oh my gosh! Thanks so much sir!"_ Touko said gratefully as she accepted the gift.

"Now I must be on my way. I run the day care with my wife on Route 3. Drop by if you ever need anything. Goodbye young miss." He said and left.

_"Goodbye sir!"_ Touko yelled after him and waved. She placed the bike in her bag _"It's really light for a bike. I guess they use aliminum or something."_

She began to whistle and strolled happily through the streets, she soon saw the pokemon centre and smiled. She pushed the doors open and walked in.

She walked up to the front and placed her pokeballs on the counter.

"Oh hello dear. Need your pokemon healed?" Nurse Joy asked.

Touko nodded and smiled.

"Ok then I'll just take them for a second." She said placing the balls in a machine and after a minute she took then out again.

"Here you are dear. Have a nice day!" Nurse Joy said, smiling at the young girl.

_"Thank you miss. You may of heard of me, my name is Touko White?"_ Touko said nervously, without her trick.

The nurse gasped and smiled softly "Yes I have dear. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Touko smiled back _"Thanks again, bye for now."_

**Fifteen minutes later...**

Touko had been looking around town to find the grunts and found herself infront of a musical theatre of sorts.

Suddenly a high-pitched familiar voice sang out "Hey Touko!"

Bianca ran up to her friend and pulled her into a tight hug.

Touko rolled her eyes and laughed _"Bianca I saw you about an hour ago."_

Bianca let her go and giggled "So? That's like a day in my time."

Touko laughed again _"So you gotten stronger yet?"_

Bianca nodded enthusiastically "I sure have but enough of that. Do you know what this building is?"

_"A music theatre?"_ Touko said hopefully.

"Ding-ding-ding! You are correct! But it's no ordinary music theatre. No siree! It's a pokemon music theatre!" Bianca said joyfully.

_"A pokemon... music theatre?"_ Touko said sceptically raising an eyebrow, not unlike Cheren.

"Yep!" Bianca said in her cheery tone "You can dress up your pokemon and put them in a dance show!"

_"That sounds awesome!"_ Touko said excitedly.

"I'm sure it is! Shall we go take a look?" Bianca said bowing and gesturing to the purple building "Age before beauty."

_"Very funny Bibi."_ Touko huffed rolling her eyes once more.

Bianca giggled in a child-like way as they entered.

**Thirty minutes and a musical later...**

"Wowza! That was just so coolio! Those pokemon were so cute!" Bianca exclaimed as they went down the stairs to the main hall.

_"It was pretty good. I really liked the Sandile."_ Touko said.

"Yeah he was so amazing! His dancing was so in time and well done!" Bianca said twirling around to demostrate.

"I'm glad you liked the musical." A grey-haired man chortled.

Touko looked at him with a questioning face and Bianca blushed and stopped dancing.

"Ah, you see I own this theatre here. I also plan all the musicals." The man explained.

"Really? That's just so amazing! I wish I could do that!" Bianca sighed dreamily.

"Maybe one day. For now I want to give you these prop cases. They can carry all sorts of dress up items for your pokemon." The theatre owner said, handing them each a medium case "They both have some items in them but you can get more by winning shows and from fans."

"Oh wow oh wow oh wow!" Bianca squealed.

_"She means thanks so much mister."_ Touko said with the use of her trick..

"That's just fine girls. I hope you'll participate in a musical one day. I must go now. The theatre awaits!" The man laughed and went away.

"Can you believe it Touko! We can participate in musicals now!" Bianca said putting away her case.

Touko did the same and smiled at her over-excitable friend. They both exited the music theatre and were about to part ways when an angry voice stopped them.

"BIANCA, BIANCA COME HERE NOW!" Her father bellowed as he approached his daughter.

"Daddy! What are you doing here!" Bianca asked.

"Bringing you home! Enough is enough! You could get hurt being out here!" Her father worried.

"No daddy! I'm going on my journey with pokemon! Just like Touko and Cheren

." Bianca said in a tone that suggested the arguement was over.

"Listen Bianca, people do things their way and we do things our way. Don't you agree Touko?" He said turning to her for support.

_"Oh, uh... well..."_ Touko said awkwardly.

"You keep doing what you wanna do honey." A tall blonde woman came and stood by Bianca and Touko.

"Who are you? This is a family matter!" Bianca's father said hotly.

"Listen to me, I know sometimes the world can be big and scary and people will get hurt." The woman said.

"Exactly! Now liste-"

"BUT... a journey with pokemon is something every child should get to experience. I bet you got to do that and your daughter should get to aswell. Sometimes people do get hurt but when that happens we have friends by our side to help us." The woman said gently.

"But... but..." He started.

"Please daddy! Listen to her!" Bianca begged.

Her fathers face softened "Ok darling, I understand, just try to stay safe. And Touko?"

_"Hmmm?"_ She replied.

"Take care of my little girl." He said sadly.

_"Will do Mr. Belham."_ Touko said, smiling.

He nodded and left, walking back to Nuvema.

BIanca turned to the blond woman "Thank you so much miss!"

"That's ok honey, I am Elesa. I am the gym leader of this town and a model. Come challenge me when you're ready girls." She gave them a little wave and strutted off fashionably.

"She must really be a model, she's so pretty..." Bianca sighed.

_"She sure is, now I'd better go. I'll see you another time yeah?"_ Touko said.

"Okay bestie." Bianca chirped "See you!" And with that she turned and ran off again.

_"Now... I'm gonna go find those grunts and make them pay some more. I have unfinished business with those idiots."_ Touko smirked to herself.

**OOOOOOOOOH SUSPENCE!** **Okay not really but who knows what will happen next? Well if you played the game I assume you know, but other than you people. See you later readers. :DDDD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I got some comments on my typos and I'm sorry about them guys _ They're sneaky like... a sneaky... thing? Oh well, I hope there isn't too many in this chapter and I hope you like it ^v^.**

**Disclaimer: Ten chapters and I still have to do this? GET IT INTO YOUR HEADS I DON'T FRICKIN' OWN POKEMON.**

**Chapter Ten: Ferris Wheels aren't so Fun after all...**

Touko sighed exasperatedly as she entered Nimbasa's theme park. She'd resorted to searching there after the Plasma grunts were nowhere to be found in the city. Though she highly doubted they were going to hide in a place where loads of people wander around.

It wasn't actually busy at all, she supposed most people came here just to challenge the gym and since it was closed for some reason nobody was there.

She shivered and crossed her arms over her chest as a cold chill ran through her body. She could tell something bad was going to happen and spoil her day.

"Hey there." A calm voice came from behind her.

Touko whipped round and sighed in relief when she saw who was there.

_"Hi N."_ She said, smiling cheerily _"What're you doing here?"_

N gave her a small smile back "I was going to challenge the gym leader, but the gym's closed." He explained "What're you doing here?"

_"Oh I saw some of those people from Team Plasma harassing an old man. Can you believe those guys?"_ She huffed.

N arched an eyebrow "How interesting..." He said quietly "Are you sure they were harassing him? They are meant to be a relatively peaceful group."

Touko gave him a confused look _"Those bozos? I saw them kicking a Munna for dream mist and then they kidnapped the same Munna from my friend for no reason. They are anything but peaceful. Plus the leader guy gives me the creeps with the way he tries to con people into releasing their pokemon, their best friends. You believe me right?" _Her brown eyes pleaded with him.

N's face remained still for a while, thinking over what she had said. Was she lying about them hurting an innocent pokemon? But what good would that do her? Humans were so compliated to him.

He finally sighed and pulled his cap down slightly "I believe you Touko, I don't see why you would lie about something like that."

She smiled brightly, revealing her perfect ivory teeth _"Thanks N, I can always count on you."_

N shrugged and replied with a smile.

Touko shivered slightly as the cold rush flowed through her body again.

N gave her a concered look "Are you all right? It's not too cold is it?"

Touko shook her head _"Nah I'm fine. But everytime something REAL bad is going to happen to me I get this cold feeling. It's happened since I was a kid."_

"Huh. Guess you had physic powers since then, just at a lower form." N mused.

Touko had never considered this _"Wow, I never even thought of that. I guess so. Sometimes I forget I even have powers at all y'know."_

N chuckled "How one can forget something of that majority, I have no idea."

Touko giggled and then gasped shortly afterward _"I still need to look for those Plasma guys, hey you wanna help?"_

N nodded "Sure, how about we go on the ferris wheel." He said, pointing towards it "We might see them if we get higher up."

_"That's a great idea and this way I get my first ever ride on a ferris wheel!"_ Touko said, excitedly clasping her hands together.

"Okay then." N said cooly as they approached the ticket counter "Two for the ferris wheel." He said as he passed some money to the bored looking man working there.

"Here, please enjoy the ride." He said gruffly, handing over two green tickets.

N gave one to Touko as they walked towards the ride.

_"Boy his aura was so boring. It was all grey and I could feel it pouring out of him."_ Touko sighed and rolled her eyes.

N looked at her, his eyes wide "You read auras too?"

Touko laughed nervously _"Oops, didn't mean to mention that to anyone. Even my best friends don't know."_

"You never fail to amaze me." N commented.

Touko rubbed the back of neck and smiled sheepishly at him _"I guess that's a good thing."_

N nodded _'A very good thing...'_ He thought to himself.

They inserted the tickets into the machine and entered a pokeball shaped container. As soon as the door closed it began to slowly rise into the air.

Touko watched out the open window as their cart climbed higher into the sky _"Wow!" _SAhe exclaimed _"This is so cool!"_

N ran a hand through his hair "Indeed. I love ferris wheels, the cicular montions and all the equations needed for it run properly. It fansinates me."

Touko glanced at the older teen out the corner of her eye and blushed. She suddenly realised how small this container was and how close they were. His legs were slightly intertwined with hers.

"I have to tell you something Touko." N said, his tone turning serious.

Touko twisted to face him _"What is it N? You sound distressed."_

He sighed and pulled his cap down to shield his eyes, he was angry at himself for allowing himself to get close to the one person that could ruin his whole plan.

"You said you knew the leader of Team Plasma. Tell me, what is his name?" N asked.

Touko bit her lip and thought about it, she remembered that he was the guy from the dream and the two grunts had called him Master Ghetsis.

_"I think his name is Ghetsis."_ Touko replied _"Why do you want to know?"_

N shook his head sadly and leant down to look her in the eyes. Her chocolate eyes sparkled sobrilliantly that they rivaled the stars in the sky.

Touko turned beet red as his blue-gray eyes bore into hers, she couldn't see anything in them at all. She had tried reading his aura before and never got anything. He didn't seem to have one, which was strange because every living thing had one, even plants.

"Touko, Ghetsis isn't the leader of Team Plasma." N said, his voice cold.

_"Oh?..."_ Touko said, confused at this statement.

"I am." He said, no emotion in his voice. It was almost robotic.

He watched as her dark eyes slowly lost their shine, her brow furrowed and her usual smile faded, the corners of her lips turning downward.

_"W-what?" _She whispered.

"I am the king of Team Plasma." N said.

_"No... No it c-can't be... You're a nice guy though! And Team Plasma are bad, they steal people's pokemon or make them release them!"_ Touko cried out.

"I am going to investigate into those few people you told me about. They must be a rouge element. But my goal is to separate people and pokemon into two different worlds. Black and White will be clearly visable, there will be no grey." N explained to the brunette.

Touko clenched her fists as a stream of tears fell down from her eyes to the floor. She was trembling and her breathing was shaky _"No, No, No!"_

N didn't know where to look. The pain on her face was heart-breaking. Every time her face creased up and another tear rolled down her pale-skinned cheek he felt something in chest sting harshly. He didn't know what it was but it hurt.

"Touko, I'm so sorry for doing this to you." He spoke softly as he went to wipe her tears away.

As his hand came closer Touko shrieked and in turn, emitted a strong pulse from herself that threw N back onto the seat. He sat there, his eyes widening considerabley at the fact Touko had just thrown him back using her mind and that her eyes were a deep purple colour.

"Touko..." He breathed.

_"Don't you touch me N!"_ She yelled _"Don't come near me!"_

She scrambled out of the doors as soon as they opened up to reveal they were back on the ground.

N followed closely, worried for her.

Her eyes were back to brown now and she seemed a little bit calmer, but he could still see the heart-wrenching pain on her face.

"My Lord N!" A shrill voice shouted.

"You're okay!" Came another.

The two grunts appeared to check and see if he really was okay.

"I'm fine, you two leave I will buy time for you." N said, nodding towards them.

They scampered off and he turned to face Touko.

_"Don't bother with apologies, you traitor."_ She spat _"Just battle me."_

N remained silent as he called out a Sandile.

_"Blaise go!"_ Touko said.

Blaise turned to look at his trainer, sensing her pain "What happened?"

Touko didn't say anything, her eyes focused on N. Blaise soon cottoned on and growled at N and his Sandile.

"Sandile use assurance." N said.

_"Blaise get him with water pulse!"_ Touko ordered.

Before Sandile had a chance to use the move, Blaise had hit him with a strong blast of water.

"Oww..." The crocodile-like pokemon said before fainting. It stood no chance against a water type.

"Sandile you did good." N said as he returned it "It's your turn now Scraggy."

_"Blaise, remain on field."_ Touko said.

"Scraggy use headbutt." N said, his voice had a tone of regret.

_"Blaise dodge and use water gun!"_ Touko said agressively.

Scraggy charged forward at a blinding speed that Blaise had no time to dodge the attack.

"Aiiiyeee!" Blaise yelped as Scraggy hit him on the head with his tough skinned head.

_"Blaise before he charges again use water gun!"_ Touko said.

Blaise shot the jet stream of water out of his mouth and it hit Scraggy square in the chest, forcing him to topple over.

_"Now use tackle!"_ Touko said, smirking.

"Scraggy please get up!" N pleaded, he just couldn't lose again.

But it was too late, Blaise had smacked into Scraggy with great power and Scraggy fainted without a word.

N returned Scraggy and sent out another of his pokemon "Do good Darumaka."

_"Blaise you did so well, take a rest."_ Touko smiled as best she could whilst returning him _"Merlin make me proud!"_

Merlin yawned as he came out and like Blaise sensed the pain of his trainer except he could already tell that it was heart-break. He hissed and dug his claws into the dirt.

_"Merlin use scratch!"_ Touko yelled.

"Darumaka use facade." N said monotoneously.

Merlin ran with such speed that Darumaka could only see a blurry outline of him. Merlin snuck up from the back and viciously raked his claws across Darmuka's back.

He screamed in pain as Merlin continued to do this, never letting up. While it may not seem like it at most times, Merlin loved his trainer and would murder anyone who dared harm her.

Darumaka couldn't take the pain anymore and fell to the ground with a thump.

Merlin hissed again at N before he was returned _"Good job Merlin, now it's your turn Elektra!" _Touko said as she switched pokemon.

"Return friend. You tried your best. Now Sigilyph, come out." N sighed.

Elektra scraped her hoof across the dirt and whinnied, she was over-protective of Touko and wanted to make N pay.

_"Elektra don't bother with him." _Touko growled _"Just use shockwave."_

Elektra used the powerful electric move on Sigilyph, not even giving N a chance to command his pokemon.

Sigilyph moaned but stayed in the air.

"Use air cutter." N said plainly, knowing he could not win this.

_"Elektra dodge and use flame charge!"_ Touko said.

Elektra dodged the sharp daggers of air gracefully, jumped up high and coated her body in dangerously hot flames.

Her whinny sounded more like an angry roar as she charged, still in the air, at Sigilyph.

Sigilyph let out a cry before falling down and fainted.

She didn't care that she hurt herself in the process as she fell to the floor, panting heavily, she was just happy to extracted a small form of revenge on the green-haired trainer.

Touko returned Elektra thanking her as N did the same for Sigilyph.

Touko stared defiantly at N _"I won't let you separate people and pokemon. So don't expect your path to be easy. Oh and one more thing. Don't ever think that I'll forgive you."_

With her final words she gritted her teeth, spun round and ran off, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall once more.

N watched as her figure dissapeared into the streets of Nimbasa.

"How is it possible that a trainer who let's her emotions run high in battle, can defeat me, the king of Team Plasma, who never let's trivial things like emotions hold him back." He wondered as he spoke to himself "Now that I have lost again, is the future I envision any different?" He sighed deeply "I was so stupid to let myself get close to her. To be her friend... Is that what I want in the future? I just don't know."

With that, N retreated into the cover of the woods behind the fairground.

**Oh silly N, of course you want Touko to be your friend, and a bit more perhaps ;). And poor little Touko... Can you forgive N? Well you'll have to keep reading if you want to find out! 333**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was hard for me, I don't really get emotions and stuff but I tried. I have no idea how someone would feel in her position so please leave comments to help me! Well here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! NO, NO, A THOUSAND TIMES NO!**

**Chapter Eleven: Friendship is a Strong Bond**

**A week later...**

Everyone could tell Touko was sad. It would have seemed her physic powers emphasized her almost unbearable miserableness and it radiated off her. Bianca would give her comforting hugs and her pokemon would snuggle up to her when she had to sleep.

On this paticular morning she was helping out a the musical theatre, as she had done for the past few days. She did it to keep her mind busy and her friends daren't question why she was unhappy, they didn't want to hurt her even more.

Touko had helped a little girl pick out and outfit for her deerling and was now helping a man on a ladder set up the decorations for the show.

"So, your name is Touko eh?" The man questioned.

Touko nodded silently, her eyes fixed on the cardboard bush she was standing up.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Jeremy." He smiled at her but she just turned away.

"Not much of a talker are you?" He chuckled.

Her chest panged in slight guilt, even though it wasn't her fault. She turned around again, this time to look at him, a weak smile on her face as she nodded again.

"That's okay, I understand." He said as he slid down the ladder "You're a bit like my brother, he's very quiet but adores pokemon, as I can tell you do."

Touko smiled more warmly this time, it wasn't as forced as it normally was. She did truly love them more than anything in the entire world.

"Well, we're almost done. We'd better get the pokemon and trainers ready." Jeremy smiled again.

Touko nodded and they set off towards the back of the set.

**Later that night...**

Touko hadn't been able to sleep that night. She kept thinking of _him._ She had no idea why but she just couldn't stop.

She tossed and turned but eventually sighed in defeat and got up to get dressed.

Merlin, who was lying across her legs, awoke and jumped of the bed, yawning and stretching.

Blaise and Elektra were both awake and watched as their trainer went to the bathroom.

"What's she doing?" Merlin whispered to them.

"Not a clue." Blaise sighed.

"I do." Elektra said quietly and the two looked at her.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"Though it was unintentional, she was sending my images through her powers. I could see _him_ in all her thoughts." She pratically spat the last part.

Blaise's eyes darkened and he growled. He wasn't a violent pokemon but that bastard had the nerve to hurt his trainer. His beautiful, loving, amazing trainer. How someone could be so heartless he didn't know.

Merlin was considerably smarter and less dense than Blaise and he could tell, that though he may have hurt her without thinking, N felt bad. In that battle, he was slacking, not trying his hardest. And though his eyes remained emotionless, he could see just a glimpse of something in there. The same emotion in Touko's eyes whenever she faked a reassuring smile at her pokemon. Heartbreak. And though he could never forgive N for hurting her, he understood why he did.

Touko was soon dressed and came out, nodding at her pokemon _"You can stay here if you want."_

"We're coming with you, for protection." Merlin smiled in his feline way.

Touko gave him a tiny smile as she exited the bedroom, pokemon in tow, and the pokemon centre.

She breathed the air in as a cool breeze outside brushed past her, making her hair flow. She petted Merlin's head as he rubbed against her leg in affection.

She tugged at her hair as she wandered around town, her pokemon following her loyally. They weren't going to let anything that might harm her in anyway come within a mile.

_"I want to go to the theatre."_ Touko announced suddenly.

"But it's shut." Blaise frowned.

Touko shook her head _"That's is only an obstruction."_

Her pokemon exchanged confused glances but continued on their way with her.

She approached the door slowly, looking around for anyone.

"What are you going to do Touko?" Elektra quizzed "There's no other way in."

_"Watch and learn."_ Touko said simply as she closed her eyes and focused her mind.

She put her right hand up and traced her finger in the shape of the lock.

Her pokemon watched, bemused at the sight of her.

She opened her eyes and they glowed a faint colour of purple. She put her hand down and here was a click, as he locked door opened.

Her pokemon did a collective gasp.

"Wow! Your powers are way strong now!" Blaise cheered.

"Isn't this classified as breaking and entering?" Merlin worried.

_"But I didn't break the lock. I picked it."_ Touko countered.

"Good one." Elektra snickered.

They entered the dark hall and went to the theatre seating area. Touko used her powers to switch a coupe of lights on. She felt comfortable in this place, she couldnt understand why, but it was a nice feeling. She went to the front row and sat in a seat near the middle, crossed her legs and leant back.

_"You guys can explore if you want."_ Touko told them.

They smiled and ran off together.

Touko sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest and leant her head on them.

She just needed to have some time away from her friends. She loved them so much but she just wanted to be alone. She needed to think.

She didn't know why the news had such a devastating effect on her. She did really like N, he was a best friend of hers but it shouldn't have had affected her THIS much.

But then there was that feeling in her heart whenever she saw him. The fast beating, the red cheeks, the heavy breathing. Yet she just wouldn't, no couldn't accept that she had... had loved him.

Her eyes filled with tears, it was as if he betrayed her but that was a stupid thought. After all it wasn't as if he recorperated her feelings. But there was the way he paid for her things, the way he defended her from the man, the little looks, the held hands...

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she went through the memories with him. The last one being the most painful to remember.

_"I am the King of Team Plasma."_ His smooth voice rang through her head. She inhaled sharply and more tears fell from her deep brown eyes.

_"Why did he have to be on that team. I j-just don't understand it!"_ She cried out into the empty theatre.

**Meanwhile...**

"We have to cheer her up." Elektra decided as the trio walked through the halls of the theatre.

"Agreed." Blaise said.

"But how?" Merlin asked "Nothing would bring me back to myself if I was like that."

"Ever the optimist." Elektra said sarcastically "But you're right, we need a plan."

"Hey, she seems to love those musical show things... How about we put a suprise one on for her?" Blaise suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea!" Elektra said.

"Really!" Blaise said excitedly.

"My arceus. The otter had a good idea. The world shall end!" Merin yelled dramatically.

"Shut up!" Blaise said angrily, going to claw at him.

"Now who may be you three little intruders?" A jolly voice echoed through the halls.

They all jumped and backed away.

"Who's there?" Blaise shouted.

The voice tittered "Such a question should come from those who intrude my domain. Worry not. I foresaw your coming. I know what you want here."

"How can you have known we'd come here? There is no way." Elektra snorted.

The mysterious voice laughed "I shall reveal myself, then maybe you shall see." And the voice did so. A strange pokemon holding a mask faded into view, in front of the three.

Blaise and Merlin yelped as it flew closer and giggled in a childish manner. Elektra rolled her eyes.

"You scaredy-cats can relax. He's a yamask, a ghost type, not anything dangerous." Elektra told them.

"Oh, hi there!" Blaise chirped cheerfully "You say you reside here?"

"Yes..." The yamask said "Though the daytime humans don't know. Only the owner knows."

"Well if you know what we want to do, can you help us?" Merlin asked.

"Help the Silent Hero's pokemon?... Of course..." He smiled.

"How do you know about Touko?" Blaise said.

The yamask smiled once more "Oh I just know... Now come, we have much to discuss about this 'musical'..."

**Twenty minutes later...**

Touko was sprawled across two seats, sleeping peacefully for the first time in a week. Well at least she was until a voice came through some speakers.

"Welcome to tonights show!" It boomed.

Touko leapt up in fright _"HIYAHHHHH!" _She screamed looking around for someone. When she realised it was the speaker she sighed in relief and then noticed the stage was decorated. It had two lights pointing at it and balloons were around the outside.

She raised a skeptical eyebrow _"What in the he-"_

"First up is Blaise! The spectacular rocking guitarist!" The voice said loudly again.

_"Wait BLAISE!"_ Touko's eyes widened as she whipped around.

Rock music suddenly blasted out of the speakers as her water-type jumped out on stage.

Touko snorted, holding back laughter. He was wearing black sunglasses and was holding a small guitar, which he was pretending to strum in time to the music.

She finally let it all out and laughed. It was a real laugh. The first for a while. Her eyes were shining again and that fueled Blaise's next move.

He skidded onto his knees and did a complicated solo. He bit his lip before yelling in a punk like way.

This achieved more hearty laughter from Touko. Blaise stepped back on the sidelines after his little outburst.

The music stopped "Now it's Elektra, the Shining Star!" The voice called out.

Pop music blasted out and Elektra trotted on stage and posed in a catwalk way.

Touko had tears forming in her eyes. But not of sadness like usual, of pure and true happiness.

Elektra had a yellow tutu on, a matching fancy hat and a chocker with a bright yellow star pattern.

Touko litreally cried with laughter as she struck more fancy over the top poses in a un-elektra type way. She could hear Blaise chuckling as he poked his head at the side, most likely seeing what was to come next.

_"Merlin must be the best by far then..."_ Touko thought to herself, still laughing.

Elektra hopped away to the side and the music stopped.

"And last, but certainly not least, Merlin, the hula dancer!" The voice said joyfully and some Hawaiin type music came on.

But there was no movement onstage and Touko's laughter began to calm down slightly. Blaise and Elekra growled and went backstage. There was muttering and Merlin yelped as he was kicked on the stage.

Touko crumpled with laughter, falling to her knees at the mere sight of him. He turned red, well redder, and muttered some dark words, not made for childrens ears.

He had been forced to wear a grass skirt, a necklace made of pink flowers (which had replaced his azurite necklace, much to his dismay) and another pink flower was tucked behind his ear.

"Do the dance now." Elektra hissed as he just stood there defiantly "Or do you want me to use flame charge on your ass."

That got him going. He stood up on his hind legs and waved his paws in the way hula dancers did. Touko was banging her fists against the floor whilst she laughed as if she were a child.

_"P-please... no more... my chest aches..."_ She begged between fits of giggles, clutching her ribs.

Merlin was joined by the other two and dance music replaced the hula one.

Blaise jumped down to Touko, sunglasses up, guitar gone. He handed her a pink feather boa and a silver tiara.

"For you milady." He said as he bowed.

Touko giggled and put the boa around her neck and removed her cap as she put the tiara in her brown locks.

_"Would you grace me with a dance my lord?"_ Touko said as she courtsied.

"Of course." His smile widened greatly.

Touko picked him up, one hand holding his back, the other his paw.

They waltzed to he stage where Merlin shook off the skirt and flowers to dance with them. He moon-walked and smirked as Elektra tried, and failed, to do the same.

Elektra threw off her hat and jumped around, Merlin joined in with her and it suddenly dawned on her. She was dancing with Merlin. She couldn't help it and a bright smile broke across her face. Merlin's face did the same.

Touko and Blaise were still dancing and laughing as her boa tickled the both off them. When the music faded, the quartet sat down together and Touko cuddled all her pokemon as close to her chest as she could.

_"I love you all so much guys, thanks for cheering me up. You've made me see that even though I lost one friend, I have many more important ones."_ She said truthfully as she shuffled closer to them.

With reluctance she pulled back because she sensed another presence near them.

_"The voice..."_ She said.

"That would be me. Pleased to meet your aquaintance Miss. Touko." Yamask appaeared before her.

Touko smiled warmly at the creature _"Thanks for helping with the show. You're really kind. By the way, it's just Touko."_

Yamask chortled "As you wish... Now I must return to my domain. I hope this had helped you to overcome your pain." He began to fade again but her voice stopped him.

_"Wait!"_ She said, standing up, leaving her pokemon confused _"Please, come with me!"_

He stopped "You... You want me, with you...?"

_"You helped my pokemon set all this up even though you didn't have to. You seem lonely."_ She said in a sad voice, reading his grayish aura, which regarded boredom and loneliness.

"But... How? Really?" He asked in a vulnerable tone.

_"Really."_ Touko stepped closer and hugged the pokemon.

Tears welled in his eyes, it had been a long time since he had engaged in contact with a human. His last owner died of old age and he had never desired contact with anyone else. But she was so kind, so warm, he could see why her pokemon loved her so much.

He cried out of shock and happiness and she didn't let go of him. After his emotions had calmed down, Touko pulled out a pokeball and tapped it onto his forehead. As it clicked to signal his capture she let him out.

_"Now, all my pokemon have a name. Any suggestions everyone?"_ She asked, clasping her hands together.

"Bob?" Merlin chuckled.

Yamask gave him a sour look "Most definintely not."

"Ghosty?" Blaise said.

Yamask shook his head.

"How about Shadow?" Elektra shrugged.

_"I like that! How about you?"_ Touko asked for his approval of the name.

"Shadow... I like it aswell." He smiled at his new trainer.

_"Great! Welcome to the family Shadow!"_ Touko grinned at him as did everyone else.

_"A family... My family..."_ He thought _"I think I shall enjoy being with my new family..."_

**I fail at emotional writing TT_TT Ah well I did my best for now and Touko's feeling much better thanks to her pokemon well, at least for now she is... Fufufu... I am so evil sometimes. See you later! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another chapter already? Wow I must love you guys. Or hate you if you dislike my story. Either way, I hope you try to enjoy this chapter. It contains a lot of... interesting information... Oh by the way my inspiration for this chapter is Taylor Swift-Innocent. It just reminds me of N because of the whole deception with Ghetsis thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not nor have I ever owned pokemon. Please stop reminding me -.-**

**Chapter Twelve: Innocent**

After regaining her strength and happiness the next morning Touko decided it would be the day she battled the gym leader.

She marched over to the gym with her pokemon following her closely. She knew she was at a dis-advantage because Blaise was a water type and Elektra was electric type. Both having little effect on electric types but she was determined to win. She had spent most her night developing a strategy for Blaise and she was confident it would work. She had fallen asleep before making one for Elektra though.

Once inside the gym, her jaw dropped. The place was huge and full of bright lights with pop music coming out of somewhere. But what astounded Touko the most was the giant rail tracks going all over the gym.

Elesa's face brightened and she waved at Touko "Hey honey if you want to challenge me, you'll need to use that rollar coaster! Don't be afraid it's perfectly safe!"

Touko gulped. She had never been on a rollar coaster. She didn't like fast rides.

Blaise tugged at her shorts, dark eyes shining "Can I come on too?"

She smiled _"Of course. Anyone else up for it?"_

Merlin and Elektra stifffened and backed away. Shadow laughed.

"I'll go on too!" He sang merrily.

_"Okay, Merlin, Elektra return."_ She put the (very relieved) two they back in their pokeballs. And stuffed her cap in her bag, fearing it would fall off.

She jumped into the car and cuddled Blase on her lap. He was so child-like and placed his paws on the bar as it came down to secure them in. He was exited and his face showed it. Shadow was resting on her shoulder, slightly scared.

The car started off slow, as if teasing her. It began to speed up and she held Blaise closer to her. He was trembling from sheer excitement.

It blasted off like a rocket and Touko screamed and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Blaise threw his paws in the air and yelled and Shadow just felt like he was going to puke. He wasn't even sure it was possible for a ghost to be sick but he felt like he now knew the answer.

_"Please let it be over soon!"_ Touko screeched as the went through a loop the loop.

Blaise almost fell out whilst they were upside down so Touko pulled him even closer (if that were possible.) Shadow screamed like a little girl.

Finally the car came to a halt right infront of Elesa. She helped the frazzled young woman out.

Touko put Blaise down and raked her fingers through her messy hair, attempting to tame it.

Shadow floated beside her and would have fainted had he not had the compulsion to be strong for his first battle.

Elesa smiled prettily "May I ask your name dear?"

Touko put her cap back on and nodded _"I believe you know it. My name is Touko."_

Elesa raised a hand to her mouth "THE Touko?"

Touko blushed slightly and nodded _"I didn't know I was that famous..."_

"Well of course you are! I mean you're the re-incarnation of the Silent Hero!" Elesa said.

_"So they tell me." _Touko smiled awkwardly at the mention of what most believed, but not her. She honestly thought, even with her power, that she was no more special than anyone else. Crazy right?

"Am I right to think you came here to battle me?" Elesa raised an eyebrow and smirked when Touko nodded "Well don't expect me to let you win just because you're a hero."

Touko smirked back _"Don't expect me to lose easily."_

"Alright then, come on out Emolga!" The blonde-haired beauty called out the electric squirrel.

_"Blaise as we discussed."_ Touko reminded him and he smiled as he walked into battle.

"You are either very brave, or very stupid for sending a water type against an electric." Elesa remarked.

_"I'll go with intelligent if you don't mind."_ Touko smiled confidently.

"Very well. Emolga use shockwave!" Elesa ordered.

_"Blaise deflect it with your scalchops."_ Touko said, her voice calm.

Blaise pulled out his trusty scalchops and made a shield with them, a shield which made Emolga's shockwave bounce back at him. He squeaked as he was hit by his own move.

Elesa's lips formed an 'o' shape "How interesting... Very clever Touko, very clever. But it will fail you one time. Now Emolga use volt switch!"

_"Dodge it and use water gun!"_ Touko said.

Blaise sucessfully dodged the move and spurted water from his mouth and because volt switch didn't hit, Emolga couldn't switch with another pokemon so it took the full hit of water gun.

"Damn you, you sneaky little otter!" Emolga squealed, infuriated.

"Emolga use quick attack from the air!" Elesa said.

Emolga gave a smug look and jumped into the air, spreading it's wing-like pouches and glided around.

_"So not good."_ Touko said, biting her lip _"Try to dodge as best you can, then use tackle."_

Blaise began to run the fastest he had ever run, trying to dodge the continuing air attacks. He broke into a sprint, panting and sweating.

But Emolga was faster. He flew down one last time, crashing hard into Blaise and causing the water type to tumble and groan in pain as he face-planted into the floor.

"Now use shockwave again!" Elesa struck a pose.

Emolga stored a vast amount of electricty and then let it burst out n Blaise's direction.

_"Blaise move quickly!"_ Touko yelled, panicking.

Blaise tried to push himself up but was too late, the electricty hit him and he cried out before fainting.

_"Blaise you did your best but I was wrong to send you out. All I did was get you hurt. I'm sorry boy."_ Touko sighed, her face a picture of misery.

Elesa tsked "Sweetie, you almost defeated a type that had an advantage, don't be so hard on yourself."

_"Okay... Well it's up to you now Shadow, finish him off!"_ Touko pointed onto the battlefield and Shadow took his place, nervous and excited about his first battle.

_"Shadow you can do it, use shadow ball!"_ Touko smiled reassuringly at him and he nodded.

He brought a dark pulse of energy to his hand and threw it at Emolga.

"Emolga, dodge!" Elesa said.

Emolga would have made it, but the dark matter expanded just as it neared him and forced him to floor, weak and whimpering.

_"Now use hex!"_ Touko said, regaining her lost confidence.

Shadow's eyes glowed bright red and a purple ball appeared above his head, a red eye opened up in it, freaking Emolga out beyond belief. Dark branches began to expand out of it and dark blue rings flew out towards Emolga and burned into him. He howled in pain and winced before falling down onto the floor and passing out.

"Emolga thanks for trying. Get some rest friend. Now Emolga it's your turn!" Elesa threw the pokeball and out came another Emolga, but this time it was a girl.

_"Shadow return, you did so great."_ Touko returned him and sent out her feline friend _"Merlin, get ready to battle!"_

Merlin purred contently, happy to have his azurite necklace back and revealed his sharp claws to the squirrel pokemon "Get ready to be lunch rodent."

"As if fleabag!" Emolga snorted.

Merlin just smiled, making sure to show off his perfect, fierce teeth to the smaller pokemon.

"May ask a question before we continue?" Elesa interrupted.

_"Huh? Oh sure, ask away."_ Touko replied.

"How long have you had that Yamask?" The gym leader questioned rather randomly.

_"I met him last night. Why?"_ Touko frowned and crossed her arms.

"No way... But your bond is so strong already... How is that even possible...?" Elesa pondered aloud.

Touko's face dusted light pink _"Our bond... I never thought it was weird to have a strong bond straight away."_

"No, yours is more than just strong it's like, life-long. I can tell he trusts you ALOT." Elesa emphasized the last word.

Touko blushed _"Oh er, that's good I guess. Now shall we continue?"_

Elesa nodded "Emolga use aerial ace!"

Emolga tittered and flew up into the air, readying her attack.

_"Merlin charm her with attract."_ Touko giggled.

Merlin winked at the electric type, hearts flowing out of his body.

Emolga became instantly infatuated with Merlin, fell from the air and the handsome feline chuckled.

_"Merlin, whilst she's disabled use assurance!"_ Touko commanded.

Merlin used the dark type move, earing a loud cry from the squirrel.

"Hold on a bit longer Emolga!" Elesa encouraged her pokemon.

_"Merlin give her no chances, unleash shadow ball!"_ Touko said dramatically.

Merlin formed the purple-black ball and spat it at Emolga, who promptly fainted as the dark energy swirled around her body.

_"Merlin, that was awesome!"_ Touko praised as she returned the triumphant cat.

"Well done Emolga." Elesa sighed as she pulled out her last pokeball "You are my last hope, Zebstrika."

Touko cringed, she only had Elektra. Shadow, though strong against smaller pokemon, wouldn't fare well against a big one.

_"Elektra, I know you can do it girl."_ Touko tossed the pokeball.

Elektra whinnied in suprise at the sight of her evolution, since she was slightly irked she hadn't evolved yet.

"Watch your back little one, we wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" Zebstrike leered at her.

"As if you could ever hurt me you big lug." Elektra snorted doubtfully.

"Zebstrika use quick attack!" Elesa said.

_"Use agility to dodge and then use stomp!"_ Touko was not going down easily.

Zebstrika, though quick, was bigger than Elektra as she outsped him with her lightness. He was getting tired and slowing up so Elektra to the chance to turn around and jump on his head and squish him to the ground. She stomped harshly all over his body and he moaned in pain.

"Zebstrika shake her off and get up!" Elesa said.

Zebstrika growled and reared up, causing Elektra to fall off him and hurt her hoof, she tried to walk but whined in pain. He shook himself off and sneered in her face "Not so cocky now eh?"

She narrowed her eyes and tried to bite him. He pulled back making an offended face and laughing evilly.

Touko did not like that Zebstrika one bit _"Show him what's what with flame charge!"_

Elektra smirked as she covered her body with flames and stood up and again fell down. The flames died down.

_"NO!" _Touko cried out, feeling her friends pain _"C'mon girl I know you can do it!"_

Elesa could hear the hurt in her voice and it pained her to say "Zebstrika, finish her off with flame charge."

Zebstrika turned his back on Elektra. Bad move.

Elektra's eyes snapped open and she began glowing intently.

Touko's mouth hung open _"You're evolving!"_

Zebstrika stopped dead in his tracks and jumped around to face the little zebra. Well not so little now.

Elektra stood up proudly, her wounds seemingly healed and let out a roar like thunder.

Elesa smiled "Game on."

_"You're a Zebstrika girl!"_ Touko let a tear slip out from happiness _"That's so amazing!"_

Elektra scraped her hoof against the floor, challenging him.

He snarled and did the same, accepting her challenge.

"Flame charge go!" Elesa yelled.

_"Do the same!"_ Touko told her pokemon.

Both stayed a an equal distance. Both covered their body in flames. Both charged at the same time.

When they collied, a massive heated force spread throughout the gym.

Elesa and Touko both protected their faces with their arms and tried to see what was going on.

Smoke came from the middle of the gym and eventually faded away. Revealing that both had fainted.

Elesa sighed in relief and Touko smiled brightly.

The two returned their pokemon to their respective balls.

"You win. You deserved it aswell. The bond between you and your pokemon is strong. Here take this." Elesa walked up to her and handed her a shiny, lightning bolt shaped badge.

Touko carefully placed it in her badge case and put it back in her bag.

_"Thank you Elesa." _Touko smiled politely at her.

"I assume you'll want to go to Driftveil now?" Elesa said.

_"Not just yet. I have some business I need to attened to."_ Touko tapped her nose.

Elesa raised an eyebrow "Very well, but when you do just ask me to lower the bridge and I'll have a word."

Touko nodded and left to get back on the rollar coaster, feeling much more empowered than the last time.

**Four hours later...**

N sighed tiredly. He was in a clearing in a forest on route 5. He had tried to leave but he just couldn't think straight. Ever since that day.

_"Don't you touch me N! Don't come near me!"_ The words stang his heart for some reason. He frowned and lie back in the grass, putting his hands behing his head and staring at the clouded sky.

He closed his eyes and blew a strand of hair out of his face.

A shriek came from the forest and N bolted up, alert. He knew that voice even though it was only a noise.

"TOUKO!" He yelled, getting up and running towards where the sound had come from.

He didn't care that brambles were ripping his clothes and tearing a his skin. He had to help her. He just had to.

There she was. On the ground, still and covered in scratches and a deep laceration that bled heavily on her leg. In her arms was a gray bundle of fur.

"No... No!" He collasped next to her body to check her pulse.

"She's still alive. I still have time!" He picked her up in his arms, bridal style and saw that the furry thing was a curled up minccino, it was also in bad condition.

He cuddled her closer to his chest, wanting, no, needing to protect her. He took off to Nimbasa City.

**Dreamworld**

Touko looked around. She was in a place that was bright white. All of a sudden a the place began to mold and change form into something. A hospital. Touko gasped silently as she saw some people in a corner.

She saw a little baby being hugged by a beautfiul woman. She smiled at the baby and he opened his big eyes. The grey-blue orbs looked curiously at the woman who was still smiling at him.

"Do we have a name?" A voice said and a male doctor came into view.

Another familiar looking man came into view. Touko's breathing rapidly increased. It was Ghetsis. Albiet he was much younger but it was him.

Ghetsis nodded "His name shall be Natural Harmonia."

The woman kissed Ghetsis on the cheek and the baby gurgled happily.

_"That's N as a baby... Ghetsis is his father! His name is Natural? What is this place?"_ Touko moaned in frustration of being trapped there.

It began to shift again. Touko sighed giving up and decided just to watch what happened.

This time she was in a big bedroom. It had a couch suite and a TV. There was also a big double bed in the middle. Touko saw someone lying on it. She cautiously approached the end of the bed and saw it was the beautiful woman from the place before. She looked extremely ill.

The wooden door creaked open and Touko saw Ghetsis and a little boy come in. A little boy with unruly, long green locks of hair that were tied up in a ponytail.

_"N... you look so tiny... So cute..."_ Touko smiled.

Little N handed the beautiful lady some daisies "Here mommy. Daddy said you liked these flowers."

The woman smiled weakly and petted N's head "Thank you Natural. They're beautiful."

Ghetsis bent down and kissed the woman "Darling, please get better soon."

She smiled again and kissed him back then kissed her son.

_"N's mom... She looks like she really loves him."_ Touko smiled gently.

The image faded and she was in another bedroom. Except this one looked smaller. It had a some toys and a basketball with a basketball hoop.

Touko jumped when she heard a soft noise. She looked closer and walked up to a bed where someone sat, their head in their knees.

Touko's heart almost stopped. It was N. He looked about six or seven. He body was shaking and he was sobbing. Tears dripping onto the bedsheet.

Beside him was a black and red pokemon. It nudged him and mewed.

"N. I'm so sorry." It sniffed.

N just kept crying and rocking back and forth.

Touko knelt beside the bed. He didn't see her like the other times, neither did the pokemon.

_"Oh N..."_ She sighed _"I wish I knew what happened."_

When she was this close she could hear he was also saying something as he cried.

"Mommy... Why'd you leave mommy? Was I bad?" He sniffled and more tears came down, ruining his perfect features.

The cogs in Touko's head clicked into place _"Oh no. Oh arceus... He lost her..."_

She stood up and a small tear fell from her brown eyes.

The image changed once more, contorting into something different.

_"A... throne room?"_ Touko mused.

There were lots of people in seats and at the front was Ghetsis. He looked like normal, well you know his normal.

Touko felt something brush past her. She saw that it was N and he looked normal aswell. She then noticed he had just walked straight through her like she was a ghost.

_"Oh if I'm dead I'm going to have words for Arceus."_ She rolled her eyes and then saw that N was looking very nice indeed.

She felt her face heat up _"I cannot think about him like that. Not anymore."_

He got on one knee infront of Ghetsis who spoke loudly "I pronounce you, Natural Harmonia, King of Team Plasma!"

He placed a golden crown on N's head and everyone applauded. N stood up and sat in the throne. A dull look on his face.

And, for the first time ever, Touko could read his aura. It was pure white. No other colours, nothing just white.

Touko trembled _"T-that can't be..."_ She breathed _"White m-means he's..."_ She struggled with the last part.

_"Innocent."_

**Meh. Another sorta okayish chapter. I really do suck at emotions, but thanks anyways Etoile. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, they make my day guys! Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wish you well on this prosperous year.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry it has been too long my dear readers, please forgive me! Pretty please? :3. Anyhow I hope this chapter makes up for it. If not then you have my permission to flame me ONE TIME ONLY OFFER FOLKS! This chapter is so much more awesomemer than any of the others. Drama much? Hells yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: Y U NO COMPREHEND THAT I NO OWN POKEMONZZZ!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Oh Tauros Crap**

**August 21st/8:33am**

Touko opened her eyes a margin and let out a shaky breath.

Her head was pounding, her body was numb and her eyesight bleary and distorted.

She blinked a coule of times to try and clear her eyes. After doing so she lifted her head up and pushed herself up on her elbows. In doing so she noticed a dull ache on her left leg but thought nothing of it.

She sighed and closed her eyes again, evening her breathing before pushing herself up some more and sat up fully. She groaned as smalls jabs of pain shot through her stomach.

She surveyed the room and recogised it as one you found in the surgical part of the pokemon centre in Nimbasa City.

She heard a small click of a door opening and turned her head to look at location of the sound.

A familiar pink haired figure strolled into the room she was in.

_"N-nurse Joy?"_ Touko said confused.

The elder lady smiled and sighed in relief "Reshiram graces us. You woke up."

Touko tilted her head to the side _"How long have I been asleep?"_

"Around one and a half days." Nurse Joy said softly.

Touko's eyes widened and she shifted slightly and fell that pain again _"What happened to me?"_

The nurse walked closer to Touko and smiled at her "You don't remember?"

Touko thought for a moment _"I remember protecting a pokemon. A minccino I think."_

The pinkette nodded "Yes, she is fine by the way and has been anxiously waiting for you to wake up."

_"That's good. I don't remember how I got here though."_ Touko sighed though she had a sneaking suspicion it was a certain green haired teen. Touko then remembered her dream, was it a dream? Or was it her power invading the memories of an innocent boy. _"Innocent..."_ Touko remembered the end of the dream/memory invasion. It showed her N's aura for the first time. White. Pure innocence.

"Someone brought you here. A young boy about your age." The nurses voice snapped Touko out of her line of thought.

_"Tell me Nurse Joy, did he have long green hair?"_ Touko asked struggling to not let her bottom lip tremble like it always did when she was about to cry.

"So you do know him. I did think he worried to much to just be a stranger. Then again when he brought you in your injuries were quite severe. It seems that your powers do more than just allow you to talk. They speed your natural healing process up, even when you are unconcious." Nurse Joy informed her.

_"How bad was my condition?"_ Touko cringed.

"Well you had lost a lot of blood from a deep gash on your left leg. You were also covered in tiny cuts that could have been infected. Luckily we gave you a blood transplant in time and then your body healed itself." Nurse Joy said in her calm, warm voice.

_"And the boy?"_ Touko whispered _"What happened to him?"_

The older woman smiled gently "He was panicky as he rushed in here with you and the minciccio. He said the wounds were probably inflicted by grass type moves as you were in a forest and the cuts were made by something sharp. Like razor leaf."

_"He was u-upset?"_ Touko frowned.

"Very. He sat by you all of the first night you were in here, praying to and pleading with Reshiram for you to wake up." Nurse Joy sighed "It was only with a big push from me that he got changed into some spare clothes. His were torn and covered in blood, both his and yours."

Touko gasped _"He was hurt?"_

"He had small cuts, he told me they were from running through a patch of thorns. He was in such a rush he didn't register any pain though."

_"Where is he now?"_

"He had to leave after an urgent call. He looked so sad though, as if he might break down into tears. I could tell he really wanted to stay."

_"I see. May I have some time alone to wash and get dressed Nurse Joy?"_

"Of course dear. But I must warn you, although the scars everywhere else on your body have healed up, the one on your left leg is a long scar. I doubt it will fade easily but in time perhaps. I will leave you now." The nurse bowed her head and walked out of the room.

Touko pulled herself off the bed and stepped onto the cold tiled floor. She saw her clothes and bag on the seat in the room and ran a hand through her long hair, noticing it was untied and greasy.

_"Yuck, I'd better wash."_ She shuddered in repulsion.

She looked down and noticed the bandage on her left leg. She prepared herself and peeled away the white cotton. The front of her leg was normal so she slowly walked over to the mirror turning her back to it and breathing deeply before turning her head at an angle that allowed her to see the back of her leg.

She saw the long red scar running down it. It ran from just under her knee to her ankle. She winced when she bent down and pressed it slightly. It felt a bit like pushing a bruise.

_"After I wash I need to see that minccino."_ And with that thought, Touko wandered into the bathroom.

**Thirty minutes later...**

Touko flattened out the creases in her shirt, picked up her hat and pulled it onto her head.

She looked in the mirror and nodded in approval. She was still puzzled about many things, but they could wait. First she needed to talk to the minccino.

She pushed open the door and found herself in the human patient part of the centre. She exited through the big glass doors at the end and saw the thing she least expected to.

On one of the sofas in the main room were Cheren and Bianca, both sleeping.

Cheren had his head tilted backwards, mouth slightly open. Bianca was snuggled up beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, her chest rising and falling in time with his. Cheren also had an arm around Bianca and they both had peaceful looks on their faces.

Touko smiled to herself _"Finally, some affection."_

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you about them didn't I?" Nurse Joy giggled quietly "They came here looking for you last night and ,after I told them what happened, they insisted they would wait for you to wake up."

Touko grinned _"Well don't wake them up. I want to see their faces when I do it."_ She heard Nurse Joy titter _"Oh yeah, can I please see the minccino and my other pokemon. I noticed their pokeballs were gone, I figured you had healed them for me."_

Nurse Joy smiled at the brunette "Of course, the minccino is down the west corridor, second door on the right." She pulled out a tray of pokeballs "And here are your friends."

Touko almost ran over, glad that they were safe. She took them and put them on her belt _"Thank you so much Nurse Joy."_

"You are very welcome Touko."

Touko nodded and gave her a smile before heading off to the minccinos room.

She paused at the door, slightly nervous for some reason, then walked in.

The pokemon instantly looked up at her and jumped off the small bed it was on and scuttled to her feet "You're the girl who saved me!"

_"I guess so."_ Touko replied.

The pokemon pouted "Why? Why did you save me?"

Touko was slightly taken aback by that question _"Well, you were in trouble. Those pokemon could have killed you."_

"So? It was none of your business, why?" The small creature frowned at her "You humans always have a ultieror motive. Even if you are the silent hero or something like that."

_"Do you really think all humans are greedy or nasty? I can understand why you think like that. I mean you probably spend your days being chased by humans who want to capture you. Not even thinking that you might not want to be captured."_

The minciccio looked slightly confused "How did you know that?"

_"I can tell how pokemon feel, one of the great powers of the silent hero." _Touko mumbled sarcastically _"But if you ask me they're anything but good, great or otherwise."_

"So you don't like being the silent hero I take it?" The gray pokemon said.

_"Don't get me wrong, I like not having to sign anymore and being able to talk to pokemon is cool but everyone expects so much of me. I'm supposed to save the world or something like that. All I want is to be an ordinary teenage girl. But no I had to be a damn messiah or something."_ Touko sighed.

"I know how you feel. My family used to expect me to stick around and help clean up and find myself a 'mate'. Puhh-lease. I'd rather be climbing trees and getting muddy just to annoy them." The minccino shook her head "I'm not like other minccinos, I'm not seized by a strong desire to clean dusty or dirty things with my tail. Frankly I find that boring and useless."

_"Anyhow, I didn't have a secondary motive for rescuing you. I just couldn't stand by and watch you die."_ Touko told her _"You can leave here if you want now, seeing as you're in better health."_

The minccino looked up and stared Touko in the eye "I can't."

Touko was perplexed _"Why not?"_

"Because firstly those pokemon had good reason to be mad at me, seeing as I stole some of their berries. But I was so hungry and there was nothing else to eat. And secondly because you saved me."

_"I get the first reason but the second one? I have no clue what you mean."_

The pokemon sighed irritably "If a pokemon is saved by a human, we must stay by their side and protect them. It is the unspoken rule as ridiculous as it sounds."

Touko raised an eyebrow _"Well you don't have to stay with me, I prefer it if my pokemon want to be willingly not by some law or rule or whatever."_

"Damn straight!" Shadow giggled loudly as he appeared from nowhere.

"GYAAAAAAH!" The minccino yelled "Who the hell are you!"

Touko who was unfazed by one of Shadows usual tricks replied _"He is my friend, Shadow."_

The minccino scratched head "Well how did he get out of his pokeball?"

"We ghost types have that ability." Shadow said pointedly.

The small pokemon huffed and narrowed her eyes at him.

_"Now, now, I believe we have a matter to discuss."_ Touko said _"So are you going to come with me or not? I want you to do what you want to though. Nothing to do with this rule."_

The minccino paced back and forth, a serious look on it's normally cute fluffy features. It seemed to consider the offer very seriously.

Shadow and Touko exchanged looks and knowing smiles.

Touko focused her power onto the minccinos mind and studied her thought process carefully.

_"Well the girl seems genuine, I mean that ghost pokemon trusts her and she isn't like anything I've seem about humans..."_

_"On the other hand she could be a good actor and really doesn't care about anything other than winning or power..."_

_"But then why would Reshiram have granted her the powers she possesses... Damn this is difficult..."_

_"Can I really give up my freedom for her? To be trapped in a ball, how could I ever be happy like that?"_

_"You don't have to have a pokeball you know."_ Touko blurted out.

The minccinos head snapped up "H-how did you... Oh right."

_"You're small enough to be carried on my shoulder. I'm pretty sure even without a pokeball you can still be part of our team, right Shadow?"_ Touko looked towards her friend.

"Of course, not that you need my agreement for that but it's nice to know my opinion is valued." He beamed.

"I won't need to be trapped in one of those things?" She pointed her paw to Touko's belt.

Touko smiled at the little pokemon and shook her head _"No, but even if you did have a pokeball you wouldn't be trapped in there. I would let you out if you were uncomfortable, but it's your choice."being inside one of those thing_

"I don't really like the idea of being inside one of those things at all."

_"That's fine, but now you need a name."_

"Call me Tiffany. I don't wanna be called something stupid or 'cute' like Minnie."

_"Tiffany huh? Cool name, I'm Touko."_

Tiffany stuck out her paw "Nice to meet you, Touko."

Touko kneeled down and help out her index finger. The minccino grabbed it and both shook on their agreement.

Little did they knew they had probably just created the most amazing friendship there might have ever been.

**One explanation of what happened to Touko and the strange dream she had to her pokemon later...**

"So lemme get this straight." Merlin said "You saved the rat-"

"My name is Tiffany." She growled.

"Yeah yeah." Merlin waved a paw at her "You saved her then N saved you then you looked into his memories by accident then you woke up here and now we have to wake up BIanca and Cheren who are snuggling to see the looks on their faces?"

_"Pretty much."_ Touko shrugged.

"I'm confused." Blaise moaned.

"For once you're not the only one." Elektra grinned.

Merlin chuckled and Blaise pouted "Meanies."

"From what you explained of N to me, it seems he is your enemy but not your enemy but is your enemy?" Tiffany said.

"Well thank you for clearing that up Sherlock." Merlin said sarcastically.

Tiffany shot him a death glare but continued "He rescued you, so he cares for you, even though all this crap happened between you. Confusion alert."

_"Oh yeah, major confusion." _Touko sighed, rubbing her head from an oncoming headache.

"Well I say we go wake up Cheren and Bianca and take photos of their faces." Blaise announced.

"I agree." Shadow giggled.

_"Then let's go!"_ Touko laughed as they tiptoed out of the room into the centres main room. Nurse Joy was behind her desk as per usual, she looked up at the group briefly ,who were now surrounding the sofa with the two teens on, and smiled at them before going back to reading something.

Touko motioned for her friends to surround her. Blaise and Shadow on her right, Elektra and Merlin on her left and Tiffany on her shoulder.

Touko smirked and gently shook both Cheren and Bianca _"Hey wakey-wakey lovers!"_ She chirped brightly.

The sleepy two mumbled incorhently and blinked as they looked up at Touko. Then a look of dreadful realisation over their faces. They turned their heads to look at each other. THen Bianca leapt off the couch and Cheren retracted his arm.

_"How sweet."_ Touko laughed and her pokemon joined in.

"So not funny." Cheren muttered.

"Touko I'm so glad you're okay!" Bianca threw her arms around her best friend "What happened to you?"

"I'd like to know that too. Are you sure you're okay?" Cheren sounded worried.

_"Cheren are you expressing actual human emotions? I'm touched. Don't worry both of you. I'm fine, except for one battle scar."_ Touko hugged Bianca back.

Bianca pulled back and gasped dramatically "Is it bad? Does it hurt? Have you-"

"Just show us." Cheren said.

Bianca elbowed him in the ribs "Cheren don't be so insesitive. It could be somewhere 'private'."

_"Nah it's fine Bibi, here look."_ Touko turned around and pointed at the back of the leg.

"Oh jeez it's pretty big..." Cheren said aloud without thinking.

_"Really? And I thought it was tiny."_ Touko rolled her eyes.

"I think it suits you." Bianca said simply without bothering explain.

_"Uh how so Bibi?"_ Touko asked.

"Well what with you being this great hero and all that jazz you have to have war wound or two." Bianca smiled.

"You have to be the dumbest person every Bianca." Cheren gave an amused smirk.

"Coming from the boy with 'Jeez it's pretty big'." Bianca mimicked Cherens tone but made it overly posh.

"I do not sound like that." Cheren growled.

"He does." Tiffany said to Touko which caused her to giggle.

Cheren narrowed his eyes "What're you laughing at?"

_"Nothing."_

"That's what I thought."

"Hey guys are we not going to adress the fact that Touko has a new pokemon." Bianca pointed to Tiffany.

_"Ah yes, guys this is Tiffany. Tiffany this is Cheren and Bianca."_

"It's great to meet you Tiffany." Bianca smiled brightly.

"Yes I suppose it is." Cheren said.

"Nice to meet you too, bubbly girl and nerdy posh boy." Tiffany chuckled.

Touko held back laughter _"She says nice to meet you too."_

"Hey Touko." Cheren frowned "Nurse Joy said someone brought you here. Who were they?"

Touko's expression became serious and she sighed heavily _"Everyone, pokemon included, I'd better explain everything to you so you might wanna sit down."_

**One awkward and long conversation about N later...**

Bianca was seemingly shocked into silence whereas Cheren almost had steam coming from his ears.

"So this guy is the KING of Team Plasma, wants to seperate people and pokemon and he's the other hero? Shit." Cheren snarled.

_"Yep. Shit."_ Touko blew hair out of her face.

"There's more, isn't there Touko." Bianca said quietly giving her friend a sad smile.

Touko swallowed hard _"Yeah, there is."_

"What else has this bastard done?" Cheren spat.

_"Well he was the one that saved me for a start."_ Cheren's face contored to puzzlement _"And I-I... I think I love him."_

Bianca sighed, she obviously already knew this information. It was a girl thing. Cheren on the other hand was confused, angry and felt a sharp pain tugging at his chest.

"What do you mean you love him." Cheren hissed "You can't love him, he's evil and trying to take pokemon away from us."

_"It's only because he thinks that pokemon are controlled by people. He doesn't understand that most people love pokemon and would never hurt or try to force them to do something they didn't want to. It's because of his dad."_ Touko bit her lip really hard, leaving it slightly bruised.

"I don't care about his reasons! It's wrong!" Cheren yelled.

_"I'm sorry Cheren. You see, I fell in love with him before he revealed who he was to me. I thought maybe because of that I would l lose these feelings over time but I didn't. I'm so sorry."_ She sniffed hey eyes betraying her as tears fell and splashed onto the seat she was sitting on.

Tiffany was getting annoyed with the Cheren boy. He had no right to make her friend upset. She squeaked and jumped onto Touko's lap, glaring at Cheren.

Touko pulled Tiffany close to her chest and hugged her. Tiffany felt the warmth of her and it felt nice. She felt loved. But that only made her angrier at Cheren.

Cheren backed away slightly as Touko's new pokemon glared at him. It was pretty frightening. He realised what he was doing though. He was making Touko cry. His heart almost broke.

"Touko..." He said sofly "I'm not mad at you, it's not like you can help how you feel about him."

_"Really?"_ Touko looked up at her best guy friend _"Thanks Cheren."_

"Well I think we need to leave you and your pokemon alone. C'mon Cheren." Bianca stood up and tugged Cheren away.

"You want to go find him, don't you." Elektra stated.

Touko simply nodded.

"Why Touko?" Blaise said.

_"I have to ask him why he saved me. I want to know."_ Touko lifted her head up _"I have some things I need to clear up with him aswell."_

"Well it's your decision." Merlin said.

"But if he hurts you in any way..." Shadow started.

"We'll kill him." Tiffany bore her sharp teeth.

_"Don't worry I don't plan on getting close enough to be hurt, physically or emotionally. Still I appreciate your concern guys but I want you to wait here. I need to see him on my own." _Touko told them.

"But what if you get attacked or something!" Blaise panicked.

_"I have powers for a reason Blaise. No need to worry about me."_ Touko smiled and ruffled his fur.

"But-"

"Leave her be Blaise, it's her decision and we must respect it." Elektra said as she was the wisest.

"Yeah and you can hang out with Kohana if you stay here. Remember how much you like her." Merlin gave him his feline smile.

Blaise blushed "Shut up!"

Touko laughed _"I'll let Cheren and Bianca know you want to talk to their pokemon, I'm sure it'll be fine."_

**Ten minutes later...**

After talking to Bianca and Cheren, Touko was just about to leave when a hand caught her arm.

"Why do you have to go to him?" Cheren asked, his voice soft.

Touko looked at him _"I need some answers from him."_

Cheren pushed her back into a wall and put his face close to hers. Touko blushed at just how close they were.

_"C-Cheren? What're you doing?"_ She whispered.

Cheren stared into her eyes and said nothing. But he pressed asoft kiss to her nose.

Touko's face became a shade of deep red.

"I really like you Touko." Cheren told her "A lot."

Touko freed herself from his grip and back away _"I'm sorry Cheren, but you're just my friend and that's all you're ever going to be."_

Cheren's face fell "Why?"

_"I have three reasons. One, you are my best friend, two, I could never think of you like that and three, I couldn't do that to Bianca."_ Touko said, trying to not cry again.

Chern frowned and his mouth hung open slightly "Wha-what do you mean?"

_"She likes you Cheren. It's plain for anyone to see except for you of course. I see how her eyes light up when you smile or laugh. Or how she pulls a face when you push away from her hugs. She likes you far more than I ever could." _Touko told the raven haired teen.

Cheren stared at her unblinkingly "R-really?"

_"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me I have to leave before I break down."_ And with that Touko bolted out of the pokemon centre.

**With Bianca...**

Bianca listened as Touko told Cheren about her feelings for him. She was jealous that Cheren liked Touko, he always had but he would never let her see. She was happy that Touko told him in a way. Perhaps he might like her back. But she felt bad for Cheren, after all he had probably just had his heart broken. She didn't know what to feel anymore.

**Back with Touko...**

Touko sped into the forest, trying not to break down right in the middle of the city for all to see.

She ran faster than she ever had before. She didn't care that she almost smacked into people or buildings or other objects. She reached the green tress and thick grass and slaloming through the trees until the last of her energy burnt out. She leant back on a tree and dropped to the ground.

_"Oh Arceus, my life is such a mess." _She wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed into them _"Why does Cheren have to like me? Why do I have to like N? Why do I have to be the special person. I just wanted to be normal."_

She continued to cry and felt the warm tears drying to her legs as a chilly wind blew through the forest.

_"Why does everything have to be so complicated?"_ She breathed heavily.

"Such is life." A cold deep voice rang through the forest.

Touko raised her head in alarm _"W-who's there?"_

"You wish me to reveal myself? Very well."

From nowhere a tall, blue pokemon with golden horns coming from its head appeared.

Touko scrambled to her feet _"Who a-are you?"_

The pokemon strode towards her, stopping around two feet infront of her.

_"What do you want?"_

"I want nothing. I simply came to tell you of something."

_"What do you mean?"_

"The green haired one is here. In this forest. I know you seek him."

_"H-how do you know that?"_

"Because you and I are connected. Your birth gave me the chance to be reborn."

_"I don't understand what you're saying. Who are you?"_

"My name is Cobalion. I am one of the three legendary muskeeters. I assume you've heard the legends?"

_"Of course I have! I can't believe I'm actually seeing you! Wait what did you say about being reborn?"_

"Terrakion, Virizion and I have been sealed away for over one hundred and fourty years. Since the end of the war that destroyed Unova."

_"What? Why?"_

"We were all so angry at the humans, for killing hundreds of innocent pokemon even without meaning too. I remember being so furious that I killed the silent hero. Your ancestor. This caused Reshiram to seal us away, so we could never harm another. We were only to be reborn when another silent hero came into excistence. You." Cobalion explained.

_"I think I understand, but how come you aren't angry anymore?"_ Touko stepped closer to him.

"We were forced to watch as humanity built itself back up. We all realised why Reshiram did this. It was to show us that humans evolve. They don't stay the same way. Our anger soon faded, as we realised that they never wanted to take lives, but they had to. They had to pick a side of the war. Truth or Ideals. Silent or Stubborn. Black or White." Cobalion said in his steely voice.

_"That'll happen again, won't it? If N get's his hands on Zekrom I mean."_ Touko said in a sad tone.

"Yes. But when, if it does, we will be there. We will fight for you." Cobalion said.

_"Somehow that doesn't reassure me. I don't want to fight. I just want not to be me."_ Touko shook her head.

"If I may ask you a question, why do you seem so unhappy?" Cobalion questioned "Any other person would love to have powers like yours, they would love to be special."  
><em>"That's just it. I don't feel special. I feel different, like a freakshow. That's all I am."<em> Touko whispered to herself more than Cobalion.

"It is sad that you portray yourself like that. Yes you are different, but isn't everyone? Even the same breed of pokemon has a different personality from another. You have been chosen for a reason. Because you are pure of heart. And that is something so amazingly rare, you should be proud." Cobalion told her truthfully.

Touko scuffed her shoe against the dirt but remained silent.

"I sense you wish to continue in your search for the green haired one. I will pester you no more. But I leave you with this, you must listen carefully for I will not repeat it." Cobalion made sure she was listening before continuing "Find the speaker of luck. She's seen by what flows smoothly.

Touko was about to ask him what he meant but she looked up, he was gone.

_"Did I dream that?" _Touko asked herself _"Great so on top of everything else, I'm crazy. Brilliant."_

She sighed and walked further into the woods, thinking over the riddle he left her.

_"Find the speaker of luck... What did he mean by that?"_ She pondered.

She was thinking so deeply she didn't notice she had neared a clearing, where a famliar figure sat on the dark green grass, staring at the sky.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a presence other than hers. She stared at the person.

_"I-i-it's h-him..."_ She stuttered. Touko felt her heart rate increase, she swore it was so loud she could hear it _"I h-have to approach him quietly."_

The brunette took one step and heard a twig crack _"Oh I'm so sly..."_

N's head whipped around to where the noise came from. He breathed deeply, it must have been a mirage. It couldn't be her, could it?

"T-touko?" N choked out "You're a-alright!"

He scrambled to his feet and half walked half ran towards her. But Touko held up both her hands and took a couple of steps away from him.

_"I wanna ask you a couple of things." _Her sweet voice said.

N stopped walking "Uh, ok. What did you wanna ask?"

N looked bad. His skin was even paler than usual, almost white. He had dark shapes under his eyes, telling Touko he hadn't had any sleep.

Touko tried not to look him in the eyes _"Why?"_

N looked puzzled "Why what?"

_"Why did you save me? I mean why didn't you just leave me there. I'm your only strong opposition for the coming fight. Why not just let me die?"_ Touko said, her voice cracking slightly.

N's eyebrows raised "W-what? Touko I would never leave you to die! That would be as bad as murdering you!"

_"I still don't get it. You could've got your wish without having to have a war. But instead you choose to save the girl who's your enemy? And I thought you were smart."_ Touko was near crying from just talking to him.

"Touko. You are not my enemy." N informed her "Yes, I think that the circumstances in which we have found ourselves in are most unfortuanate but... but they don't change how I feel about you. I am sorry you don't feel the same way as I. Though I can't blame you."

Touko's voice came out unusally quiet _"You... Y-you have feelings for me?" _

N nodded.

Touko swallowed hard _"I have to go now. I'm sorry."_

"Please don't leave me." N said, his voice barely audible.

Touko had never seen him look so vulnerable. His eyes were soft and wide. He was pleading with her.

_"I-I'm so sorry, but I really can't."_

"I understand." N sat back down, turning away from her "I'm asking far too much. I betrayed your friendship after all."

Touko found herself walking towards him and sitting beside him, without her mind working it out.

N looked at her in suprise but didn't say anything, he was just glad to be near her.

_"I started my journey on my birthday. Back then, even though it was only about a month ago, I didn't even know about my powers. I was normal, well you know except for being mute. I was able to see auras though. I guess I should have seen I would never be an ordinary person."_

N stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt her.

_"Though everyone I know is supportive, I can't help not wanting to be like this. I never chose to be who I am and yet I have these powers. Why? It's not like there's anymnkk jbjbbgkuggugujbthing about me that no other girl has."_

"Touko. You are by far the most extraordinary person I have ever met." N said quickly.

She looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes _"No I'm not. It's ju-"_

"No. It's not just because you have those powers. It's because you are the first person outside of my family or the grunts I have ever met. You didn't care who I was, you didn't treat me like I was higher above than you. And as I got to see more of you I-I fell for you. I had feelings I never understood. Like heartbreak. When you got upset after I told you, I litreally felt my cracking and breaking in my chest." N admitted to her "It really hurt."

Touko was insanely close to bursting into tears, N really liked her. Oh he just had to the king of Team frickin' Plasma didn't he? It just couldn't be easy could it?

"It's my birthday today." N exclaimed.

Touko was slightly taken aback, but was glad of the subject change _"Oh really? What did you get?"_

"Nothing. I don't get presents since..."

_"Since your mom died right?"_ Touko said without thinking.

N's mouth hit the floor. Metaphorically of course.

_"Oops. Guess I should explain." _Touko laughed nervously _"When I was unconcious I had a dream. I saw you as a tiny baby with your mom and dad. Then I saw you giving her flowers. Then you crying because s-she died."_

N trembled "So I guess you know-"

_"That Ghetsis is your dad? Yeah."_

N let out a heavy breath "He doesn't give me presents because he says the a king should have no desire for material things unless he needs them."

_"That's utterly ridiculous."_ Touko snorted _"We all deserve presents."_

N laughed bitterly "Even the guy who wants to take away everyone's pokemon?"

Touko's expression softened _"Yeah."_

"Hey, Touko." N looked into those gorgeous eyes "I've seen how much you love your pokemon and how much they love you back. I know this is probably a long shot but if I let you keep your pokemon, would you come live with me?"

Touko blinked a couple of times _"Y-you would really let me keep my pokemon? I thought you were against people owning pokemon?"_

"But you don't own them, they choose to come with you. You don't force them to do anything they don't want to. You're kind."

_"I'm sorry N. I know this offer is big of you but I can't. What about my friends? All of the people who don't hurt pokemon? You're punishing the whole population of Unova for what a tiny percantage does. It's not fair."_ Touko told him.

"But what about all the people who just capture pokemon in those tiny pokeballs? Those pokemon don't get a choice to be captured."

_"N, I'll tell you something I was told a couple years ago. Just because you've captured a pokemon in a ball, doesn't mean you've captured it's heart. They are free to break the bond anytime."_ Touko smiled gently.

N frowned "Really?"

Touko nodded _"Yep. Professor Juniper told me that. She's so nice."_

N looked at his feet and closed his eyes "There are still those who harm pokemon though."

_"There always will be. You can't change people N."_

"My mother didn't think so. She thought with kindness and consideration, anyone could be changed."

_"My dad thought the same. For two different people N, you and me sure have a lot in common."_ Touko felt tears brimming _"My dad died when I was seven."_

"Oh." Was all N managed to say.

_"My mom still blames herself. See my dad died in a car crash. He and mom had been arguing, he drove off in anger and well, I think you can guess what happened next."_

"I'm so sorry Touko."

_"He loved pokemon like me y'know. He had a foreign pokemon, it was called a glamoew."_

N sucked air hrough his teeth, he saw the tear that fall from Touko's eye. For some reason that hurt his chest.

_"That glameow was so sad that my father was gone, it actually died of heartbreak. They had been friends since he was a kid. She would spend her days staring at pictures of him until one day, my mom found her dead. I still can't even comprehend that level of sadness. He was my father and still I didn't feel as upset as she did."_

N saw more tears falling her eyes. He couldn't help what he did next. He pulled her head to face him, wiped away the few tears on her cheeks and then he leaned in.

Touko was startled as N pressed his lips to hers. But her heart was hammering so hard in her chest she couldn't think. She was so entraced by the softness, the gentleness of the kiss that she closed her eyes and began to kiss back. All she could think of in that moment was the amazing warm feeling spreading through her.

N took this as a good sign and moved his hand from her chin, to the back of her head. Tangling his fingers in her brown locks.

Touko's eyes snapped open as she realised what she was doing and who she was doing it with. She tried to pull away but N had a firm hold of her head. Touko panicked and unknowingly sent a small jolt of electricity to zap N.

N yelped and jumped back slightly. Touko leapt to her and backed away.

_"I-I can't do t-this."_ She bit back another bout of crying, turned in the opposite direction and ran away as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Touko! Wait, no!" N called out after the brunette but it was no use.

_Great N. Screwed that up didn't you? _He thought to himself as he watched the person he loved speed away _Abso-fucking-lutely great._

**OOOOOOH N! You naughty boy, you swore! Oh and you little womaniser, well more like Touko-iser. Okay so bad jokes aside this chapter was good right? I hope so since it 1:30 in the morning and I am so tired this could be a dream and I wouldn't know. Well hoped you liked it and if not then once again you have permission to flame. Just for this chapter mind you, 'cause if you flame me any other time you will be killed in your sleep. So I'll leave you with that thought, I'm off to bed. Nighty-night!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D You all make me so happy! 3 Now I think this chapter will devle more into the history of the two brothers story more than anything but you will also find out about that small riddle in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Still don't own pokemon.**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Truth about the Two Brothers and the Mysterious Pearl**

Touko kept running. And running. And running. And, indeed, running. Until she finally ran out of energy. She slowed down and stopped at a tall tree, she leant her back on it and let out the huge breath she didn't realise she was holding in. She gasped and breathed in massive lungfuls of air. She closed her eyes as she tried to rest for a while.

She felt a cold breeze wafting through the air, she smiled softly as it cooled her down slightly.

She could hear bird pokemon calling to one another. She could make out some of it. There were coos of 'I love you' and tweets of 'That's my nest!'

Touko opened her eyes and bit her lip until it almost bruised. With a heavy sigh she pushed herself off the tree and walked through the forest a bit more.

_What the hell was I thinking? Why didn't I stop that kiss as soon as it happened? _Touko kept repeating those questions in here head, in hope that maybe she might find an answer. But she already knew the answer, she just couldn't bring herself to say it aloud.

Her throat was dry and she desparetly needed a drink. She coughed lightly as she reached a small clearing. It was as if by magic that there happened to be a small pond there. Touko thanked whatever deity was that heard her prayers and knelt in front of the clear water.

She cupped her hands and dipped them into the cool water. She brought the water to her face and gulped it down. She repeated the action several times before she wiped her mouth with a flap on her jacket.

She looked at her reflection in the water, it was prety normal. She could see the faint colours of her hair, eyes and clothes. She leant closer, the only thing missing was her smile, she dipped her finger in the water and made a smile shape. He reflection split apart as the water rippled but something was different.

She studied the water carefully and, as it finally settled down, instead of seeing her face she saw a boy. She let out a suprised yelp and leapt back.

_W-what the hell! Did I turn into a boy or somethin'!_ Touko checked her hair, still long, her clothes, still normal and her chest, still there.

She shook her head, _Stupid imagination..._

She crept back closer and looked at the water again, she saw her normal reflection.

_Well thank Zekrom for that, I actually though that maybe I saw something for a moment._

Touko sighed again and turned around, only to come face to face with the boy she saw in the water. She shrieked and fell backwards. Right into the pond.

She gasped as the water soaked into her clothes and she shivered. Suddenly she remembered why she fell back, she snapped her head up but there was no one there.

_For Reshirams sake!_ Touko huffed and pulled herself out of the shallow pond and onto dry land _Why do I keep seeing that stupid face?_

_"Hey! Who's face are you calling stupid!"_ A voice said in an annoyed tone.

Touko's eyes went wide, she definitely did not imagine that.

_Oh no, not again. "Just show yourself!"_ Touko shouted.

_"Why the hell should I? You just called my face stupid!"_ The boy replied childishly.

_"Well that is hardly my fault! You creeped on me and scared me and now I'm soaking wet!"_ Touko retorted.

_"I didn't creep on you! I just, um I just, well... Okay so I kinda creeped on you but that's beside the point!"_ He said.

Touko snorted doubtfully _"Just reveal yourself."_

_"...Fine."_ The boy sighed and strolled out of the shadows of the trees.

Touko's eyebrows flew up. The boy was, well he was kind of see-through.

Touko's mouth opened and closed like a goldeen.

The boy crossed his arms and tapped his foot _"Take your time then."_

_"W-why are you like..." _Touko motioned to him _"Like you a-are?"_

The boy frowned _"Isn't it obvious?"_

Touko gave him a look.

_"I'm a ghost, dumbass."_ The boy said as if it were an everyday occurence to see a ghost.

Touko stared at him unbelievingly _"Are you joking or something, or am I hallucinating? Are you a figment of my imagination? Or perhaps I'm-"_

_"I'm a ghost. Reshiram what's so hard to understand about that sentence? I mean there are ghost pokemon after all."_ The boy yawned tiredly.

It was then that Touko noticed he wasn't moving his mouth as he spoke. And how alike they looked. Both of them had dark brown hair and matching eyes. She then had what she imagined an epiphany was.

_"Are you...?" _Touko blinked and rubbed her eyes, she had seen painting depicting him but it couldn't be...

_"Am I what?"_ The boy asked, confused.

_"Are you," _Touko stepped closer to the boy _"HIM?"_

_"If you are asking if I am a boy then I pity your inability to tell gender."_ He smirked.

Touko rolled her eyes _"No, I mean are you really him? Touya Black."_

The boy smiled at her _"Finally, you recognised me. Well I knew you would, after all we are related."_

_"Distantly." _Touko chuckled.

_"Distantly."_ He repeated.

_"So... why did you come back from the grave? Just to creep me out?"_ Touko arched an eyebrow.

Touya laughed _"Nope. I'm afraid it's a more serious matter. I have to tell you something. Plus, it's not like I came back just for you."_

Touko relaxed her muscles _"Whaddya' mean? You need to haunt someone else?"_

Touya's face dimmed slightly but a smile still remained on his lips _"I have been stranded on earth since my death. I have no way of being reborn, not quite yet."_

Touko's eyebrows knitted together, giving her a puzzled expression _"What?"_

_"When humans die, we are reborn. Our soul can never truly leave the earth. We do not remember who we were before, but our spirit resides in them. Unlike pokemon who when they die, become ghost types. Yamask is an exception, it is a pokemon, that was a human."_

_"But how come you're a ghost then?"_ Touko questioned.

_"Those of us who do not achieve what we put on earth for, are stuck in a limbo, neither dead nor alive, until somehow we fufill our, and I know it sounds cheesy, destiny."_ Touya explained to her pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back.

_"Wait, unless somehow when you're dead you can change clothes, you had fashionable clothes when you died?"_ Touko asked.

Touya sweat-dropped _"Uh yeah, but I just told you mother natures biggest secret and you're focusing on my fashion sense? Really?"_

Touko shook her head _"Sorry Bianca moment."_

Touya smiled _"Ah yes, Bianca Belham. Age thirteen years and seven months, your very best friend. Over-excitable but a loyal friend."_

Now it was Touko's turn to sweat-drop _"So you haven't just creeped on me, but my friends too?"_

Touya faced her _"You do realise I have the same powers as you. And while mine aren't quite as extensive I am still able to read minds."_

Touko gave a goofy grin _"Oh yeah I forgot that for a moment. So what do you know about Cheren then?"_

_"Hmm... Age fourteen years and two months, also your best friend. Stubborn and critical but has his moments."_ Touya flicked through her mind _"Oh! And he has a crush on you. But you don't like him that way. Damn. I feel for the boy. The friend-zone sucks."_

Touko blushed lightly _"I didn't mean to hurt him. But_ _Bianca likes him and well he's more of a brother than a boyfriend to me."_

_"I get it, plus you like N. Or should I saw, the stubborn hero."_ Touya turned to walk to the trees.

Touko looked down _"Hey, Touya?"_

Touya looked back _"Yeah?"_

_"If you're my ancestor, then does that mean you had a kid?"_ Touko tilted her head to the side.

Touya stiffened _"Yeah. I did."_

_"But... you look about seventeen, so how is that possible?"_

Touya sighed _"It's a long story."_

Touko sat down and crossed her legs _"I got a long time. And I need to get my mind off N."_

Touya remained still for a moment, before deciding it was okay to tell her his story. He walked back over and sat down opposite her.

_"Humans have twisted the two brothers a bit through out the years. For instance, Nathaniel and I were not true brothers. He was my step-brother."_ Touya told her.

_"For real?"_

_"Yep, my dad and Nathaniel's mom died when we were both little."_

_"T-that's just l-like me and N..."_ Touko spluttered out.

Touya nodded sadly _"Indeed. That, I suppose is the curse of our ancestors. When each has a child. They die."_

Touko blinked then remembered her dad saying when he was young his father had died _"Woah, that's weird. And sad of course."_

_"Yeah it is. Well as you can tell my mom met Nathaniel's dad and they fell in love. It was almost like love at first sight. Nathiel was nice, he was always polite but reserved and well, I was the opposite. Cocky and confident. When my powers started to first evolve everyone was amazed at he apparant 'miracle' I was. Except Nathaniel."_

_"He was jealous that you got all the attention, right?"_ Touko said.

_"Yes he was. Somehow he learned to speak with pokemon as I could. I have no idea how but he was also marveled at. I was happy for him, even though I could sense his jealousy. But he wasn't content. He wanted to stop being his reserved self, he wanted to be respected all throughout Unova. But he didn't know how. Then he realised how many pokemon were being used as slaved at the time. They weren't respected as the amazing creatures they are. He became infuriated by the fact that no one cared. I did, of course, care about this but he was angry because I didn't try to stop it."_ Touya swallowed hard _"That's when he came up with the idea that a war would be a good idea."_

Touko breathed in sharply _"Then Reshiram and Zekrom split apart didn't they? They used to be a single powerful pokemon named Zereshi. But each of them sided with either you or Nathaniel."_

Touya smiled sadly _"They did. Zekrom wanted an ideal perfect world but Reshiram saw the truth. That our world would change and people and pokemon were meant to be together. The war began. People took sides and many were being killed each day. It was horrific. What then happened is I met Viola. She was what I suppose you could call my one true love. She supported me through everything I did and helped me when I needed it most. But..."_ Touya looked at the ground, his eyes shaded by his cap _"She became pregnant. We were both delighted and saddened at this fact. We didn't want to raise a child in a war so..."_

Touko leant toward him a bit _"So?"_

_"I tried harder than ever to win the war. I had to, not just for me but for my future child. After many months it finally ended. I had won. Nathaniel had lost. But because of our war, innocents had died. And Cobalion was thristy for revenge. I never even saw the attack coming. I was just visiting my parent's grave and then it was all black. Reshiram was not only furious at him, Virizion and Terrakion for blaming me but he pitied them. So instead of erasing their exisitence he-"_

Touko finished his sentence _"Sealed them away until I was born."_

Touya looked shocked _"H-how did you know that? That fact has been lost in history for more than a century."_

_"I sort of had a run in with Cobalion earlier. He explained it to me."_

_"I see... Well after that I asked Reshiram to bestow my powers unto an ancestor of mine who was worth. He agreed and both he and Zekrom went into waiting for the heros to be reborn. I became stuck in limbo. I supposed it was because I had to watch over my child but after the years went by and he had children of his own, he died. It pained me to see his death but that is when I realised an important thing. I was stuck here for another reason. To tell you something."_

Touko was baffled _"What could be so important that you had to wait for one hundred and fourty years to tell me?"_

Touya's face darkened and his face became serious _"You must not blame yourself for what will happen. It is what needs to be."_

Touko was slightly take aback _"Wha...? What do you mean Touya?"_

Touya felt something stirring iside of him _"I have almost fufilled my purpose. I have but one more warning. Ghetsis. Beware of him, he is far more powerful than you think."_ Touya could feel a slight burning swiftly taking oer his body. He stood up and looked down at the brunette that was his very distant grandchild and smiled _"Goodbye, Touko."_

Touko scrambled to her feet _"Wait what do you mean! What are you talking about!"_

But it was too late. She could see he was becoming more see-through. He was fading out of the world.

Touya felt the burning sensation subside and a bright light overtook his sight. He shut his eyes and felt a wave of calm wash over him. His body went limp and the last thing he could hear before he left the limbo he had been stuck in was Viola's voice _"I love you..."_ The words whispered.

Touko watched as a blinding yellow light swallowed Touya whole. She had to squint and put her hands in front of her eyes. When she finally removed them, he was gone.

Touko looked into the sky and placed her hands over her heart _"Goodbye, Touya. May you finally rest in peace."_

"Touko?" A familiar voice squeaked behind her.

She whipped around _"Tiff? What're you doing here, I told you to stay at the pokemon centre!"_

Tiffany frowned "Who were you talking to?"

_"No one. Just myself. But don't avoid my question, why did you leave the pokemon centre?"_ Touko walked towards the grey pokemon.

"I got worried. You've been gone for almost an hour and a half. I thought maybe something bad happened to you." Tiffany shrugged.

_"You could've got hurt Tiff, a pokemon could've attacked you."_ Touko said sternly.

"You're my friend, I'd rather get hurt looking for you then not look at all." Tiffany climbed up Touko's side and sat on her shoulder.

Touko sighed and smiled at her _"Thank you anyways."_ She scratched the chinchilla pokemons head.

"I found something on my way here, it was a weird tent thing." Tiffany hopped off her should and ran towards the trees "C'mon I'll show you!" She beckoned Touko with her paw.

Touko caught up with her and followed as she directed her through the maze of a forest. They must have been running for around five minutes before Tiffany skidded to a halt. Unfortunatly Touko was not so graceful. She tried to stop as suddenly as her pokemon did but ended up falling flat on her face.

Tiffany burst out into laughter at the sorry sight of her trainer groaning on the ground.

Touko pushed herself up and sat for a minute _"It's not funny..."_ She whined.

"Yo-you wouldn't be..." Tiffany giggled more "Saying that i-if you could see your-yourself!"

Touko stood up and brushed herself off _"Great first I fall in a pond now I'm all dirty."_

Tiffany laughed even harder "You fe-fell into a p-pond? BWAHAHAHA!"

_"Shut up!"_ Touko pouted and lightly kicked her pokemon.

After Tiffany finally calmed down she coughed lightly and pointed to the left "It's down there, it's right by a river."

Touko stormed off in that direction, still annoyed at her friend.

Tiffany stifled more laughed and walked behind her.

Touko stopped just before the tent. It was purple and gold and it had a sign outside out the entrance.

_"Madame Sarabi, fortune teller."_ Touko read the sign aloud.

"Is that what that thing says? I don't read human." Tiffany informed her.

Touko rubbed her chin _"Fortune teller."_ The words echoed in her head, she couldn't figure out why but they seemed important. She shrugged it off as nothing and looked at Tiffany _"We gonna go in?"_

Tiffany grinned "Why the hell not?" And climbed back onto Touko's shoulder.

They ventured inside the tent. It was fairly big on the inside, decorated with purple and gold like the outside, in the middle there was a table with two chairs. On the table there was the traditional crystal ball.

What struck Touko as the most odd thing is that there was no one there, no one guarding or protecting the tent and no one inside it.

"Is it just me, or does it seem a bit... eerie?" Tiffany whispered in Touko's ear.

Touko nodded in agreement, it was quite creepy.

"Well, well what do we have here?" A womans voice said.

Both Touko and Tiffany 'eeped' and turned in the direction of the voice.

There stood a young woman, looking to be no more than twenty five, with dark skin, wavy raven hair and emerald eyes. She wore an old-fashioned white shirt with a purple cotton skirt and sandals. She was smiling sweetly at the pair.

"I am Sarabi. The fortune teller." She bowed "I am pleased to make your acquaintance Touko."

Touko sweat-dropped _"H-how do you know my name?"_

"Child, Madame Sarabi knows all." She replied simply and sat in a chair at the table "Are you going to have your future foretold?"

Touko nodded, not knowing what else to do and sat on the other chair. She and Tiffany exchanged looks.

"I will first use my tarot cards. Just choose the two that feel right." She explained and brought out a pack of twelve cards. She then shuffled them and spread them out on the table.

Touko hovered her hand above them for a moment. She pointed to the last one on the right and one from the middle.

Madame Sarabi took away all the other cards and flipped the two chosen ones over. She gasped at the result.

"My dear this a phenomenom. You have chose Reshiram and Zekrom. This has never happened before."

_"What? I don't understand what's so unusal about it?"_ Touko inquired.

"You have chosen the white burning flames again black stormy lightning. This is a very bad omen. But it also proves that you are indeed the reborn hero." Madame Sarabi told her.

_"Bad omen?" _Touko was getting worried _"Why is it a bad omen?"_

Tiffany sensed the rising panic in her trainer and gave a warning growl towards the strange woman.

"It is a sign of a forecoming choice. A choice of life." She pointed to the card with Reshiram on it "Or death." She pointed to the card with Zekrom on it.

Touko was utterly lost at this point _"I really don't get it."_

"Oh but you will. When the time comes you will." Sarabi then clapped her hands together "Now, I have something for you."

She reached under the table and brought out something in her hand. It was a small white ball. She placed it in Touko's hands and the brunette examined it. It felt like cool marble in her hands, only lighter. It looked very shiny and seemed to be perfectly white. There was not a mark or scratch on it.

_"What is it?"_ Touko asked her.

"A gift. You must keep it safe child. It must not fall into the wrong hands. It would be disastrous for this world if it did." Sarabi warned her.

Touko didn't know why but she felt a strong amount of happiness for this gift, even though it didn't do anything _"I promise I will."_

"Good. Now I have one more thing to show you. You must come closer to my crystal ball. It will show you a vision of an important event in your future. But do not fear if the vision is bad child. The future can change."

Even Tiffany leaned in closer to the ball, she wanted to see if she would see anything.

"Just be calm and stare into the blue light..." Madame Sarabi's soft voice said.

Touko could feel her whole mind becoming more relaxed the longer she looked at it, and then, it came into her mind.

**Vision**

"TOUKO! WATCH OUT!" The voice screamed "NO!"

Touko turned to look at the person but they were blurred, she noticed how they seemed to almost be crying. She then heard a high pitch whining noise to her right. She turned again and saw the massive beam of energy heading her way. She closed her eyes and waited for the death blow.

**Reality**

Touko fell out of the chair, sweating. Tiffany was at her side.

_"What the frick was that!"_ Touko panted, as if losing her breath.

"I dunno, but I saw it too." Tiffany moaned "She said it was an event in your future right?"

Touko jumped up and looked around the tent. Nobody was there. Madame Sarabi had dissapeared. She rushed outside and looked around for the raven-haired woman, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Tiffany came out shortly after and clambered onto her shoulder "What just happened?" 

_"I don't know... Did that even really happen?"_ Touko queried.

"It must have done, look in your hand." Tiffany pointed her tiny paw at her hand.

Touko looked down and saw that in her hand, the small ball-like item remained.

_"Do you think it's a pearl?"_ Touko asked as she brought it closer to her face.

"Looks like one. But it's weird, I can sense something coming from it." Tiffany poked it and watched it roll in Touko's palm.

Touko sighed and put it in her pocket _"It's a mystery. Just like that weird vision. I think it was of me dying."_

"But... she also said the future could be changed right? So you probably won't die. Right?" Tiffany actually seemed worried.

_"I don't know."_ Touko said as she petted the small pokemon _"I don't know."_

**OOOOOOOOH SUSPENSE! Well not really but a lot of new mysteries to figure out. I hope this was okay. I am now tired and it is 2am so I will bid you goodnight. Seeya later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hate life sometimes, it just gets in the way of my writing. Still I hope this chapter is satisfactory for you my dear readers and also 60 EFFIN' REVIEWS ARE YOU KIDDING! I love you all so much I am near tears, no friggin' joke. Oh and yes Touya's clothes were his normal ones, I have no idea if in the pokemon world they would have stuff like that so far back but oh well, what's done is done.**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously? Fifteen chapters in and I still have to make it clear that I do not bloody well own pokemon? Very well, no, no I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Last Addition**

**Nimbasa City/13:20pm**

Touko and Tiffany had walked back the pokemon centre and were greeted by everyone. Touko had decided against telling her friends about what had happened with N, Touya and Madame Sarabi. She felt it a tad bit awkward and personal.

She was still worried about what both Touya and the fortune teller had said. And that vision, she just knew it was of her dying. She did her best not to dwell on it but she just couldn't shake the horrible feeling in her bones.

She spent some time talking with the pokemon and people around the centre, trying her best to keep her mind from straying back to thoughts of N and Ghetsis.

She was now having lunch in the centre's cafeteria with Cheren and Bianca.

"So..." Bianca murmered through a mouthful of ketchup and chips "What did you do in the forest?"

Touko shrugged her shoulders _"Nothing much, wandered around for a while, thought some things over, the usual."_

"Bianca please swallow then talk to us, that is disgusting." Cheren sighed, taking a sip of his drink.

The blonde poked her tongue out at her uptight friend and began to chew as loud as possible to annoy him.

Touko giggled at the sight of the pair, they were so different from each other you would wander how they became friends. Well it all happened one fateful day six years ago...

**FLASHBACK ONCE AGAIN**

Cheren let out a sharp yelp as he was shoved against a wall by two big brutes. The bigger of the two invaded his personal space by sneering in his face.

"Well, well lookee here. It's Mr. Smarty-Pants and his little notebook!" He snatched the item from Cheren's hand.

"H-hey! Give that back, I need it!" Cheren yelled and reached for the blue bound book.

The tall boy lifted it higher and laughed "Oh little Shrimpy can't reach it! Poor little Shrimpy!"

"Heh, good one Mark!" The boy in the background chuckled in amusement.

"Just give it back to me!" Cheren whined.

The boy leaned closer and snarled "Make me, Twerp-Face."

Cheren wasn't an idiot, he knew he wouldn't win if a fight were to ensue, but that book had things that were personal to him in there. He had to get it back.

He leapt and grabbed for the book, but the boy simply tossed it back to his friend. He pushed Cheren back against the brick wall of the school.

"Now now Four-Eyes, don't get rash." He grinned and cracked his knuckles "We still need to repay you for trying to tell on us last time."

Cheren flattened himself against the wall and tried to stay as far back as possible "Don't, just leave me alone, please!"

The boy brought his fist back and Cheren squeezed his eyes tightly shut, waiting for the blow.

But it didn't come.

Instead he heard a high-pitched shriek. His eyes flew open to what he considered a glorious sight.

On the floor was his harrasser of a year and standing over him was a brunette with a burning look of despise in her brown eyes.

She was quite pretty and petite looking, but from the looks of things she had just floored his number one enemy so he wasn't going to underestimate her.

It seems the other bully had run off, leaving behind his 'friend'.

He was whimpering and as he scrambled to his feet "P-please!" He spluttered "Don't hit me again! You can take the book! Just don't punch me a-again!" With that he flung the book at her and bolted off.

The girl picked up his notepad and calmly walked over to Cheren. She brushed the dirt off the sides and held it up for him to take with a kind smile. All the hate in her eyes from earlier had vanished.

He took the book and coughed lightly "T-thank you." He smiled back at her "You really didn't have to do that."

The girl tilted her head questioningly and blinked.

"So uhh, you must be new here. I mean I haven't seen you before and this village is pretty small so... I'm Cheren." He stuck out his hand.

The girl looked at it for a moment, before taking it and shaking it gently.

"And you are...?"

The girl retracted her hand and bit her lip, scuffing her foot. She scratched her head and gave him an apologetic look before she scarpered off.

"Wait!" Cheren called out after her, but she continued to run off.

At that moment the bell rang and Cheren made his way to his afternoon class. His thoughts still on that mysterious girl.

He scribbled down some notes in his pad and listened intently as the teacher explained the equations. He seemed to be the only one paying any attention, but that was unsuprising as math was his favourite subject and everybody else's worst.

But everyone's heads snapped to attention as the door slowly creaked open and a timid looking girl peeked around the corner.

"Ah, yes you must be the new sudent, don't be shy come on in." The teacher told her.

Cheren looked up and stared in shock, it was the brunette from earlier. The girl who helped him.

"Wait, wasn't there supposed to be _two_ new students?" The teacher raised a hand to her chin, rubbing it in concern.

And, with absolutely perfect timing, a blonde girl came speeding into the room.

"Sorry!" She squeaked "Sorry I'm late!"

"No problem dear, just don't let it happen again okay?" The teacher faced the class "Students, these are your new classmates. This is Bianca Belham." She pointed towards the blonde girl "And this is Touko White." She montioned towards the brunette.

"Hi!" Bianca said in her usual chirpy, bright voice and waved at the pupils.

Touko tugged at the teacher's sleeve and nodded to her.

"Oh yes of course! How could I nearly forget that." The teacher shook her head "Well class, you see Touko here is a special case. She has mutism. Now simply because she doesn't speak doesn't mean you shouldn't treat her with adequate respect. If I hear of any teasing, your parents shall be notified."

_Of course!_ Cheren thought to himself _That would explain why she didn't talk to me._

"Now you two, there are spare seats on the table at the back, beside Cheren."

Both girls looked towards him. Touko's eyes widened and she grinned sheepishly. Bianca bounded over, pulling her friend along.

They both took their seats next to the raven-haired boy.

"Hi there!" Bianca smiled "As you heard I'm Bianca and this Touko."

Touko made a few different signs with her hands.

"Touko says it is a pleasure to meet you." Bianca translated.

Cheren was suprised "You know sign language?"

Bianca nodded "Yep! She is my best friend after all, I just had to learn it." She leaned back on her chair "I mean sure it was kinda hard, but I mean I just moved cities to be with her. That's what friends are for!"

"Oh... So you both came from a different town then?" Cheren asked.

Touko nodded and made more signs.

"Yep, as Touko said we both came from Castielia City."

Cheren arched an eyebrow "Why did you move?"

He saw the silent girl tense her body up and she looked away, out the window.

"Uhhh, sorry but Touko doesn't want to divulge that information. It's kinda personal." Bianca said cooly.

"Oh. Well okay but-"

Cheren was interrupted by the bell signalling the end of school.

Everyone rose up from their chairs, wanting to be the first out.

Touko made a couple more signs towards Bianca.

"Touko wants to know if you would like to come over to her house this afternoon." Bianca told him.

Cheren was taken aback, he didn't really have any friends so it was a new thing for him to be asked over "Sure. I'll need to quickly tell my parents though."

Both the girls nodded and dispersed out of the classroom.

_Wow... They actually wanna be friends with me? I suppose it could be nice... After all that Touko girl did save me from Marcus. Yes. I do want to be good friends with them. Perhaps then I will be stronger._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Cheren and Bianca were still bickering over who should get the last can of drink when Touko promptly grabbed it and downed it in one go.

The pair looked at her and she grinned mischieveously _"There. Problem solved."_

Bianca giggled and Cheren gave a small amused smile.

"Fine, fine we get it. We'll stop arguing." Cheren informed her.

Touko was glad things were seemingly back to normal, at least the little thing with the kiss had been forgotten for now. She liked Cheren and wanted to keep him as a good friend.

She spooned another gulp of the soup she was eaing into her mouth. It was delicious and tasted like potato and leek. Though she never did care much for food unlike Bianca.

"So guys are we heading to the next city?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, we just need to get Elesa to lower the bridge for us, then we can safely pass over." Cheren tapped the table out of boredom.

_"Woah, woah, woah. I am NOT going on that rollar coaster again. One ride was one too many for my liking."_ Touko pouted.

Bianca laughed "I liked it. Since I didn't manage to beat her I thought that was the best part."

"You didn't get her badge yet?" Cheren raised an eyebrow "Then why are you heading to the next city?"

Bianca stretched her arms above her head and yawned "I want to explore the whole of Unove and get stronger, before attempting to battle her again. I want to know what else is out there!"

_"I think that's great! I hope we can go on an exciting adventure in the next city!"_ Touko exclaimed.

"Yeah, just not too exciting. Wouldn't want to have a heart attack now would we?" Cheren smirked.

Tiffany, who was the only pokemon out, was quietly nibbling on her food and observing the conversation. She hadn't ever had friends so she was kind of happy that Touko had saved her. Now she had a family of sorts. A family that didn't care that she wasn't like other minncio's and accepted her as she was.

_"So which one of us is gonna go ask her?"_

"Looks like we won't need to, since she's come here." Cheren tipped his head in the direction of the door in which the beautiful model was indeed entering.

"What great timing!" Bianca stood up and bolted over to the gym leader.

Touko and Cheren exchanged experated looks as they followed their enthusiastic friend.

"Hey Miss Elesa!" Bianca waved her hands to catch her attention "We need you to lower the bridge for us!"

The model turned and smiled at the teenagers "Well of course. It would be my pleasure. Just let me give my pokemon to the nurse then I will help you."

**Fifteen minutes later...**

The big steel bridge creaked as it slowly lowered to the ground. With a dull thud it connected at the middle, allowing safe passage for those who needed it.

"Thank you, Gym Leader Elesa." Cheren said politely.

_"Yeah thanks." _Touko smiled.

"No problem, now I must go. I wish you a good journey." She turned and left, her heels clicking against the hardened dirt.

The trio of friends faced the massive bridge, each waiting for the other to make the first step.

Tiffany, who was perched on Touko's shoulder, rolled her eyes "What're you lot waiting for?" She leapt down ad began to run across it.

_"Wait up!"_ Touko chased after her.

Bianca giggled and followe suit, tugging on Cheren's hand. She expected him to pull it away like usual but, this time, he didn't. He let her hold his hand as she dragged him along. Biaca felt her heart warm up and a blush spread across her face.

_"Tiff, slow down! We got plenty of time!"_ Touko called out, trying to keep up with her newest friend. Tiffany was suprisingly fast for a small pokemon.

Touko huffed and blew a couple of strands of stray hair out of her face. She picked up her pace and jumped forward. She dove towards Tiffany and skidded across the smooth metal surface on her chest. She grabbed her pokemon and lifted her up.

_"I got you!"_ She said triumphantly.

Tiffany smirked and swished her tail "On the contrary, now I've got you now!" Tiffany unleashed a brutal, tortuous attack on the girl. The dreaded tickle.

Touko squrimed and let out shrieking laughter as the minciccio used her fluffy tail to attack her armpits and neck.

_"P-please!" _She pated between bursts of laughter _"Show m-mercy!"_

"No mercy for the hero!" Tiffany cackled evilly and increased her speed of tickling.

Touko was near tears at this point, somewhere in her body though, it seemed to think she was genuinely being attacked. For defense it sent out a sharp spark of electricity towards Tiffany.

She squeaked and fell back off Touko, more out of shock than anything.

Touko pulled herself upright and coughed lightly _"Sorry about that, you okay?"_

The gray pokemon nodded "Fine, but that was a sneak attack! I demand a rematch for another time!"

Touko stood up and picked up her friend and held her forehead to hers _"Okay, I promise. Now we'd better get going!"_ She placed Tiffany on her shoulder again and walked towards the end of the bridge.

She glanced behind her and saw Cheren with a small smile and Bianca laughing and blushing at something he had said. She smiled to herself, happy that they were getting along well.

Unfortunatly for them, the peace was quickly disturbed by an angry-looking old man.

"So. You're the ones Elesa was talkin' about." He grunted.

"Um, yep. That's us!" Biaca said nervously.

"Name's Clay. I'm the gym leader of this town." He pointed his stick at the group "Just so ya' know, 'cause I let the bridge down, some Team Plasma members escaped somewhere in the city. Now I gotta go find 'em."

"Oh no. We're very sorry, if you would like we could help you in your search." Cheren said.

"Hmmph. You really think you could catch 'em? Well I'm not gona stop ya'. I'll be waitin' at my gym. After ya' got 'em bring 'em there." He grunted and left.

"Well isn't he friendly." Tiffany chuckled.

Touko sighed _"I guess we'd better find those plasma guys. I'm gonna go search around town for info."_

The group took their separate ways and agreed to meet up at the bridge in thirty minutes.

**About twenty-five minutes later...**

Touko had talked to some people, asking if they had seem strangely dressed men and women going anywhere. The most information she got was from the cold storage workers. She knew she had promised to meet back with her friends at the bridge, but she really wanted to go after them straight away.

"You really think they'll be hiding in this place?" Tiffany asked doubfully.

_"Dunno." _Touko shrugged, looking up at the large cotainer _"But it's worth a shot."_

She carefully crept inside the door. But before she could shut it, a hand stopped it and a person walked inside.

_"Cheren?"_ Touko blinked.

"What? You didn't think I'd let you battle these guys on your own did you?" He smirked "Now, we'd better start looking."

The floor was slippery and it took all Touko had not to slip over as they scaled the icey container. Tiffany was sliding along the floors with ease, searching for a scent.

Cheren looked at his best friend beside him. He was glad that she didn't mention his little slip of emotions back then. He found it rather embarressing that he lost his composure. He noticed that she was shivering slightly, and had wrapped her arms around herself, trying to warm up.

He didn't really feel cold so he peeled his jacket off and gently placed it around her shoulders. She looked up at him in suprise, not knowing what to say.

Cheren looked away, trying to look unfazed and uncaring.

Touko smiled snuggling into the newfound warmth of the jacket. It was good to have a friend like Cheren.

"Hey Touko!" Tiffany yelled "I got somethin' for you!"

Touko strolled over to where her pokemon was _"What is it?"_

Tiffany held up a piece of white fabric "Smells like human sweat."

Touko made a face and picked it up, examining it closely.

"Well is it part of their dumb outfits?" Cheren asked, leaning over her back.

Touko touched the middle of the cloth and gasped, dropping it on the floor. She grabbed her head as the room span before her. She heard faint voices as everythig went black.

**Vision**

"They'll never find us here boss." A strange woman in white and blue snickered.

"Quite. We must protect these pokemon from humanity, should they try to hurt these poor souls." The older man motioned to four shivering pokemon, with scared looks on their faces.

"People are disgustig sometimes." A man hissed "I can't believe the state these poor pokemon are in.

"Well no-one will find us at the end of the storage, so they're safe for now."

**Reality**

"Touko..." A muffled voice said "Touko!"

Touko groaned and raised a hand to her forehead _"No need to scream, you're giving me a headache."_

"Sorry." Cheren sighed.

Touko took a momet to register what position she was in.

_"Cheren, Tiffany."_

"Hmm?" They looked at her.

_"Why am I lying on the floor?"_

"Don't ask me. Oe moment you're looking at the fabric, next minute you're on the floor passed out." Cheren snorted "You worried me."

"You made me worried too!" Tiffany pouted and lightly punched her shoulder.

Touko rolled her eyes _"Well I'm sorry to have upset your highnesses, but I just had a damn vision."_

Tiffany's ears perked up "Again?"

_"Oh yeah again."_

"Wait, hold up just one second. You had a _vision _and you have had one before. Why didn't you tell us?" Cheren frowned.

Touko sweat-dropped _"Heh, well it was nothing important before but this one showed me where those Team Plasma goons are."_

"So you know where they are? That's great, now we can get them." Cheren helped her up and put his jacket back on, he saw a strange look on Touko's face and raised his eyebrows "Something up?"

_"Huh wha-? No, no I'm fine, cmon' let's go kick some ass!"_ Touko grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

He didn't push her any further, she seemed slighty off about something though.

Some time passed before the thre finally reached the end of the cold storage. In front of the stood a fairly big container, with a cool breeze coming out of it.

_"Well... This is the place I saw."_ Touko swallowed hard, feeling slightly dizzy.

"You sure?" Cheren asked.

Touko nodded _"Positive."_

"Right then." Cheren pulled on the door handle, only to find that it wouldn't open. He growled in annoyance "Great. Just how are we supposed to get in now?"

_"Step back."_ Touko said calmly.

Cheren did as instructed and watched closely as she stepped up to the door and placed her right hand flat against it. He saw a faint purple glow eminate from around her palm and her eyes brightened slightly. She pulled her hand back and made a fist. Then she brought it crashing down on the door.

Tiffany's jaw almost fell to the floor as she saw her owner punch the door with such force that it swung open and with a loud crack the hinge broke and it fell down.

Touko clapped her hands together _"And that is how you open doors when they're locked."_

"Uhh..." Cheren was slightly shocked at the strength of the brunette. It's not like she was small at 5ft 8 but she wasn't exactly the most muscly looking girl either.

_"What're you guys waiting for? Come on!"_ She grabbed Cheren and pulled him into the container as Tiffany scrampered after them.

The people in the container were huddled at the very back, surrounding an older man.

_"Alright, which one of you's the boss here."_ Touko stormed up to the group.

Tiffany snarled and went on all fours "Better tell her, or do I have bite your butts first?"

"So somebody found us. And not just anyone, but the Silent Hero herself." The old guy spoke in a harsh tone.

_"Spot on old man, now just give us back the stolen pokemon and we won't have to battle you."_ Touko said.

He exited the crowd and stood before Touko. He was balding with a small head of grey hair and a matching beard. He wore clothes similar to Ghetsis, but with different colours.

"Stolen pokemon?" He laughed humourlessly "We may have taken them from people, but it was their fault. They abused the poor creatures."

"You're so lying!" Cheren shouted angrily "No one would do that!"

_"Cheren."_ Touko held up a hand to silence him _"I think he's telling the truth. I mean I look at them."_ She pointed towards the four small pokemon shying into the corner.

Cheren studied them. They did look frightened and had scars on them "B-but, who could hurt them?"

Touko shook her head sadly _"I understand why you took them away, but you still have no right to steal others pokemon. Force isn't the way."_

"What would you know, you're just a little kid!" A man sneered and tossed a pokeball "Purrloin go!"

The cat-like pokemon hissed at Touko and arched it's back. It was loyal to this man even though he probably only used it as a tool for fighting.

Tiffany tackled the purrloin and bit it's leg roughly. It let out a pained yowl and limped away to it's master. The an regarded it with a stern look of dissaproval and returned it.

"I am one of the Seven Sages. My name is Zizolin." The old man said "I am the leader of this group."

"Then you're gonna be in big trouble by the time we're done with you." Cheren told him.

"Well, looks like you found 'em." A deep voice echoed around the container.

"Gym Leader Clay." Zizolin said curtly "You have been searching for me I see."

"That's right, now we gotcha'." Clay walked up between the two teens and clapped them on the shoulders "Good work you two, we'll take it from here."

A flurry of police officers came inside and arrested each of the Team Plasma members, leading them away. Cheren had gone somewhere with Clay, leaving Tiffany and Touko behind.

Touko knelt down infront of the four pokemon in the corner, she had told everyone else she would bring them to the pokemon centre.

_"Hello there."_ She said softly to them. The pokemon consisted of a solosis, a deino and two petilils.

They back away slightly, scared that she would be bad aswell.

"Don't worry." Tiffany reassured them "She's a good person. She can understand our language!"

The deino looked up at her "R-r-really?"

She smiled _"Really. Here."_ She took an oran berry out of her pouch and placed it on the ground infront of the small dragon type.

The deino sniffed it and, after deciding it was okay, he took a bite out of it.

_"We need to get you treated at the pokemon centre. Otherwise your cuts might get infected."_ Touko reached out to stroke the deino. He shuddered slightly at her touch, but soon realised she was just gently rubbing his fur.

"She's right. Those people can help you." Tiffany put her paw on the solosis.

"B-b-but, humans are bad. T-they f-f-forced us to battle, then t-they wouldn't l-let u-u-us get healed." One of the petilils sniffed.

_"I am truly sorry for what my kind did to you. But you must understand we are not all like that. I have to get you to a pokemon centre, I promise I will help you."_ She said.

"I trust you." The deino said "Even though I'm blind, I c-can tell you're a good person."

"W-well I suppose if y-y-you trust her. W-we can too." The solosis said quietly.

_"Thank you. Now we'd better get you some help."_ She released Merlin and Elektra and instructed them to carry pokemon on their backs. She took deino in her arms and they set off towards the pokemon centre.

**Two hours later...**

After Touko had taken the pokemon to be healed at the centre, she met back up with Cheren and Bianca at the police station. Cheren informed her that all the Team Plasma members had been taken into custody for now.

_"That's good to know, at least they can't steal anyone else's pokemon. I ust admit though, I'm kinda glad they did take those pokemon away from their owners. They hurt them badly. I felt sorry for the poor things."_ Touko sighed.

"I just can't believe somebody could do that to their own pokemon. It's so sad." Bianca sighed.

Cheren crossed his ars in front of his chest "Agreed. But their actions are not forgiven so easily. They still need to be taught a lesson."

_"Yeah, you're right. Um, well I kinda need to go see someone now. I'll be back later okay?"_

"Sure, we'll see you then." Bianca smiled and hugged her goodbye.

Touko waved to her friends and exited the station, making her way to the pokemon centre next door.

"So we gonna go see if those pokemon are okay?" Tiffany yawned and scratched her ear.

_"Mhm. I have something to ask of the deino one aswell."_

She entered the glass doors and asked the nurse where the room was. She pointed her to the left corridor, third door down.

Touko peeked around the corner of the door and smiled at the sight before her. The pokemon were all sleeping on one bed. The two petilils leaning on one another and the solosis was cuddled up next to them. The deino was lying infront of the group, protecting them.

_"Don't they look sweet."_ Touko said to Tiffany.

"Spose so. If you like cute-looking things." She sniffed and leapt down onto the floor.

_"Maybe we should let them sleep."_

The deino lifted his head up and yawned tiredly "Miss...?"

Touko shuffled into the room and closed the door with a quiet click _"Sorry to disturb you."_

"It's okay miss... Did you need something from me?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

_"I actually wanted to ask you something."_ Touko grinned nervously _"Would you mmaybe consider... joining my team? I mean I understand if you don't want to it's just that-"_

"I would love to. You rescued us. Those other people may have taken us from our owners but they planned to use us for something. I heard them talking about it." He said "But I worry for the others, they have not yet found trust in humans."

_"I am very sure they will find people who love them, they have nice aura's about them."_ Touko told him.

"Ah yes I almost forgot, you possess the powers of the silent hero. Well I suppose I should call you by your name now, Touko was it?"

_"Yes, do you have a name?"_ Touko asked sitting by the bed.

"My last owner did not care enough to give me a title, but I would like one, if that is what you wish." He stood up and rubbed against her affectionetly "You give me faith in human-kind."

She ruffled his fur on his head and he growled happily _"Thanks, but I'm just a girl. And I think it would be good for you to have a name, all my other pokemon have them."_

"Like me!" Tiffany pointed to herself "I'm called Tiffany, but you can call me Tiff!"

_"Shhh! We don't want to wake the little ones!"_ Touko told her.

"Do not worry about them, one of the petilil used her sleeping powder. It is a pleasure to meet you Tiff." He smiled gently and jumped off the bed, landing infront of her.

"Great to meet you too, so whatcha' wanna be called?" Tiffany rubbed her chin in thought "What about Draggy?"

"Well, it is a nice thought but I was thinking of maybe a more formal name. But the ultimate decision is up to you, Touko."

_"Uhh, well I'm not too good at thinking up things, but I think a nice regal-like name is Ahzi."_ She leant down lower to be face to face with him _"You think it's okay?"_

"Okay? It is a most amazing name!" He laughed "I like it a lot."

_"Cool, from now on, you will be Ahzi. Happy to have you on our team, Ahzi!"_ She pulled out a pokeball and tapped it to his head. He was suced inside and it did the three blinks then clicked, confirming his capture.

Her last team member. Her last addition.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY FOR NEW TEAM MEMBERS! :D If you had any trouble pronouncing his name, I say it like Art-Zee, but if you have a different way that's fine. I'll see you later my dearies, ta-ta for now!**


	16. Chapter 16

**WOOHOO I FINALLY GOT MY CREATIVITY BACK FOR NOW! OKay let me clear some things up: Ahzi can see by sensing vibrations through the earth, and using his hearing. And Touko's eyes being brown will make sense at the end of all this, since I may write a sequel. Meh, that's all for now! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Quake Badge**

**Driftveil City/Police Station**

"You wished to talk to me, Hero?" The elderly man sneered, eyes full of loathing for the young brunette.

She sighed and sat at the chair opposite his, resting her arms on the cold steel of the table. _"Yes. Yes I did. Please, tell me more of Ghetsis. He's up to something, isn't he?"_

"It is of none of your concern what he does. Plus, it is our king who ultimately decides everything."

_"King... you mean N, right?"_

"How dare you address the king in such an informal way! He will rule Unova, and be your leader!" He yelled at her, eyes burning with hatred.

Touko barely flinched, brown eyes locking to his grey ones. _"Yeah? Well tell your precious king to warn someone before he kisses them."_

The man's eyes widened and his brows furrowed. "What... what do you mean?"

_"I thought you might be smarter than that, Zizolin. I mean he kissed me."_

The man stood up, smashing his handcuffed fists on the table. "Lies! Our king would never kiss you, of all people!"

_"Why don't you ask him hm? I bet he'll say the same as me."_

"You... you're a disgusting creature. You claim to be on the side of the pokemon, yet you continue to allow people to train them, to harm them!" The elder quickly changed the subject.

Touko averted her gaze momentarily, eyes darkening somewhat. _"...I am aware that people hurt pokemon. And I will do something about it. But force is never the way."_

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yes of course, one little girl can make a difference."

_"You already know I am no ordinary girl. No matter how hard I try to be."_

Zizolin was about to retort, but one of the officers barged in on the room. "I'm sorry Miss, but we have to take him. Orders from Gym Leader Clay." He nodded, before signalling for the bearded man to walk with him.

The mute watched as they left, slightly curious as to what Clay could possibly want with the other man. She couldn't just sit there, she had to find out. Slowly she exited the room, creeping outside and seeing a line of the early arrested Team Plasma members, all being escorted outside by police men. She arched an eyebrow and stealthing followed them, all the way up to the Driftveil Gym.

_What could Clay be doing?_

She felt the prescence of someone else, and glanced behind her quickly, seeing Cheren. He seemed to be following them as well, also curious. She motioned for him to join her as they watched from a distance.

"What's going on?"

_"No idea. Let's just watch."_

What they saw next made her boil with rage. Each of the Team Plasma members, including Zizolin, was uncuffed and handed over to Ghetsis. A sick feeling made it's way from Touko's stomach, to the back of her throat. She thought she might throw up.

"What in the name of Zekrom is Clay doing?!" The raven-haired teen growledin a hushed tone.

_"...I have no clue. Why on earth is he letting them go back?"_

"Let's go ask."

_"No Cheren. I think it's better we stay out this. Something about Ghetsis... It's frightening. It's... unnatural."_

He gave the girl a look, before sighing in defeat. "Well then, I'm going to go train. I'll take this matter up with Clay later." The boy shook his head, and turned around, walking off from the scene.

Once Touko was sure everyone besides Clay was gone, she approached him outside of the gym.

The older man was surprised at her sudden appearance, and tilted his hat down. "Well well, Silent Hero. What can I do fer ya'?"

_"Why did you let them go?"_

He let out a deep sigh, cursing internally. She had seen. "Well... it's hard ta' explain but that Ghetsis guy... he just... convinced me."

The brunette had the urge to punch the man right about now, eyes dark. _"I see. So you just let a bunch of criminals loose because he 'convinced' you. Right."_

"Look I'm sorry bu-"

_"Save it. Just open up the gym so I can get my badge."_

Clay decided to obey the young girl for now, something about her was off, and he didn't want to have to deal with her. "Come find me soon as yer ready." He entered the large building behind them, leaving Touko alone.

She let a shuddery breath out as her body convulsed. Something was so inhuman about Ghetsis. So alien. She didn't like it one bit.

The teen decided would be a good time to get her fifth badge, and went to collect her pokemon from the centre.

As soon as she went inside, Tiffany spotted her and clambered up her body onto her shoulder. "Hey Touko!"

Touko smiled weakly and scratched behind the creature's ear. _"Hey Tiff. Fancy helping me get another badge?"_

The small pokemon grinned. "Course I do! I bet everyone else is eager to battle as well."

**Driftveil City Gym**

"So... ya' came then." Clay nodded absentmindedly as he addressed the girl before him.

_"It seems so."_ The brunette's inner voice whispered, eyes flicking up to meet his. _"Let's just get on with this._

"Not one for pleasentries? Fine with me then." The man reached for one of his pokeballs, clicking the middle button and tossing it. "Go, Krokorok!"

Tiffany jumped down from Touko's shoulder, on all fours. "Heh, looks like I got a tough opponent~" She smirked at the crocodile pokemon.

The Krokorok growled. "Don't taunt me, ya' runt."

"Touchyyyy." She chuckled, eyes gleaming with mischeif.

"Krokorok, use crunch!"

The ground-type lunged forward, snapping it's jaws at the minccino, eager to end the battle as soon as it began.

_"Tiff, dodge then use swift."_ Touko ordered, voice even and smooth.

She obeyed her master, jumping upwards away from the attack, grinning widely before spurting star-shaped blades at the other pokemon. He managed to dodge most, but a few managed to nip at his tough skin, causing a pained yelp.

"Krokorok, use swagger!"

Now it was his turn to smirk at the other pokemon, and let out a loud roar, loud enough to stun the minccino, who's kind had sensitive hearing.

She stumbled about in a daze, mumbling incoherently.

_"Tiff! Snap out of it!"_

The grey pokemon remained stunned, twirling about as though she were dancing.

"Now use bulldoze and finish it off!" Clay pointed toward the battle field.

He gladly obeyed, and began to stamp at the ground, causing the whole field to shake and Tiffany fell to the floor, letting out squeals now and then.

After his attack was over, Tiffany still managed to stand, albeit barely.

_"Tiff... come back."_

The small pokemon would have objected, but she knew there was no way for her to win this battle, and returned to Touko, hiding behind her leg.

_"You did well girl. Now, Ahzi, go!"_ She threw out his pokeball, and the dinosaur-like pokemon emerged.

"Ah... seems it will be our first battle together Touko. I look forward to it."

_"As do I. Now use heabutt."_ Touko commanded her newest addition.

The dragon pokemon snarled, eager to prove himself as he charged towards his opponent. The other tried to dodge, but for a blind pokemon Ahzi was surprisingly fast, and crashed headfirst into him.

"Oof!" The crocodile-like pokemon fell through the air, before laying on the floor, dazed.

"Hey Krokorok, get up! Get up!" Clay shouted, trying to urge his pokemon on.

"Goooo Ahzi!" Tiffany cheered.

_"Great! Now use slam, that should finish this."_

Ahzi nodded before jumping as high as he could into the air, managing to position himself to land on Krokorok.

The ground-type snapped out of his daze about five seconds too late, as he saw the Deino just before it landed on his body, knocking him out.

"...Hmph." Clay returned his friend, thanking it.

Touko did the same for Ahzi, praising him to no end, before throwing her next pokemon out.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

Blaise jumped out of the way of Excadrill, avoiding his slash attack before retalitating with water pulse. The ground-type did the same and dodged his attack, both falling to the floor, both equally matched and equally tired.

_"Blaise you're the last one who can do this! Please, I know you can!"_

The otter panted heavily, glaring at his foe. _She's counting on me... The least I can do is wi- Argh!_

He fell to his knees, closing his eyes and growling. Something was happening. He was changing... again.

_"B-Blaise?!"_ Touko yelled, worried for her best friend. _"W-what's going on?!"_

Tiffany stared in awe. "L-look! He's evolving Touko!" She tugged at the girl's leg and pointed.

The brunette saw that the minccino was right, and Blaise's body began to glow brightly. The two of them shielded their eyes as the miraculous event occured.

The water-type began to grow bigger, much bigger, all of his features changing. He lost his cutesy-otter look, and grew into a massive beast. He let loose a deafening roar, one that could traverse mountains.

_"Woah... Blaise! That's amazing!"_ Touko laughed aloud, forgetting where they were for a moment.

"Sure is. But our battle ain't over yet. Excadrill use rock slide!" Clay demanded, determined to win the battle.

But it was futile. The ground-type move would not bring down the water-type, let alone one so strong. He dodged effortlessly, waiting for Touko's order.

_"Now c'mon Blaise, use revenge!"_ She knew the damage would be double, seeing as her last pokemon, Merlin, had passed out.

Blaise let all the anger and fury build up inside him, sending a death glare towards Excadrill, and let out another roar. And then, with blinding speed, he ran forward, tossing the other pokemon into the air and slashing it with his sword.

The ground-type fell to the floor with a thud, meekly calling out it's name before fainting.

The gym leader called back his pokemon. "Thanks buddy, ya' did yer best." He clipped the ball back to his belt and faced Touko, who was hugging Blaise.

He watched the way the girl interacted with her pokemon, and had concluded that she was the one. There was no one else who could stop that Ghetsis man, only her. He was sure.

"Well now. Ya've earned this, so take good care of it. Okay?" He stepped towards her, holding out the small brown badge.

Touko turned to face him, a small smile on her lips. _"Thank you. But, should you ever capture any more Team Plasma memebers, promise me this. Do not let him fool you. Ghetsis is planning something, I can tell."_ And with those words of wisdom, she accepted the badge, placing it in her case.

**Ahhhh hope this was okay =w= I'm not very good at battle scenes, as you can tell. Oh and I'll try to update one of my fics at least once a week. If I'm feeling well enough, maybe even both will be. Night guys!**


End file.
